


The Princess Guard

by prinsesseazula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sokkla, azula getting a redemption, sokkla story, zuko and azula working their relationship because it's necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinsesseazula/pseuds/prinsesseazula
Summary: Some time after the events of Smoke and Shadow, there is an attack to Azula's life in the Palace, and Sokka ends up as her personal guard. Sokkla story! Hope you enjoy! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally on FF.net but I decided to post it here too... :)

_He wasn't really sure how the whole thing even started, Sokka thought as he caressed Azula's cheek. The Princess of Fire Nation was sleeping naked just next to him… she looked peaceful and happy. He was really happy himself, that's for sure. But the truth was he wasn't really thinking about what exactly he was doing – not only was she his best friend's sister, but also a princess who less than 3 years ago was trying to conquer the world, including his people. He knew this couldn't end well, but he simply couldn't help it,_ they _couldn't help it… He could almost hear Zuko yelling at him for this. But to be fair, giving it a second thought, this was kind of Zuko's fault..._

(One month earlier)

It had been a while since Sokka had broken up with Suki. He wasn't really feeling that bad about the break up though… Things weren't that great anymore and they just seemed to end up going different ways. They were still friends, and he was fine with that, but it didn't mean he wasn't feeling a little upset for being single, and it was even worse when he was around the Avatar and his sister all the time. That's why he decided to go to Fire Nation for a while. Even though he hadn't really figured out what was going on with Mai and Zuko, he knew the two wouldn't give him _oogies_ as much as Aang and Katara.

He sensed that there was something wrong the moment he arrived at the Palace. The guards seemed tense and everything was oddly quiet. When he got to the main saloon, he finally found the Fire Lord, and the entire Royal Family… The Princess was sitting in the couch in the middle of the room and everyone was around her. She was still in her robes and looked really annoyed. Everyone else was concerned and talking to each other.

"Sokka! I totally forgot you were coming this morning," the Fire Lord said when he finally saw Sokka at the door and came closer to him.

Sokka smiled. "That's fine… What happened here? Did _she_ do something?" He gave a scared glance at Azula, over Zuko's shoulder.

"What? Oh… no. No!" Zuko shook his head, of course his friend would think such thing of his sister after all she had done in the past. "No, actually… something almost happened to her," Zuko said in low concerned voice.

"What? Is that even possible?" Sokka gave him a confused look. "I mean… what happened?"

"Someone broke into the Palace and tried to attack her earlier this morning. We don't know who it was because he managed to escape, but we are pretty sure it's someone against my government... Opposition is always there."

"Wow, but why did they attack _Azula_?" Part of him really admired the person who was brave enough to try to attack the princess by himself, but he didn't say that out loud.

"Well, we think-"

Zuko's speech was cut by the princess's voice.

"For the last time, it was nothing. Whoever it was, I could have set him on fire before he even got the chance to hurt me, so will everyone quit the whole 'concerned family thing' and let me go?" She glared at everyone, but mostly at her mother and her uncle. It was ridiculous that they now wanted to play this part.

"Azula, this is serious… something could have happened." Her mother spoke, and the princess rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mother is right, Azula." _Not you too, Zuzu…_ _You two must enjoy making me miserable._ "You of all people should know that… Why are you acting like this?"

Azula crossed her arms and looked up at her brother.

"Alright, reinforce security then, put more guards in the corridors… Just do the basics…"

Zuko looked at Azula with disbelieve, she was always so paranoid about these kinds of things, now that the thing was real, she didn't give a damn. Would he ever understand his sister?

"Yes, I will do that… Mostly around you, since you were the target."

Azula groaned as she heard that. Zuko went on.

"And if he managed to escape, there may be people inside helping. So until we find out who they are, we can't trust any guard."

"Wow, Zuzu, I'm impressed," she said with sarcasm. "I guess you finally learned some things from me after all these years… I'd love to stay here and listen to your perfect plan, but I have too many things to do, so just tell me later when you've decided everything." The Princess stood up and started to leave the room.

"Well, I have an idea… Why doesn't Sokka stay as your personal guard while he is here?" he finally said.

"What?" both Sokka and Azula said at the same time, Sokka with horror and Azula laughing in disbelief. Zuko must have been joking, he had to have been… Then her smiled faded.

"You can't be serious, Zuzu…"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they entered in her room Azula grabbed Sokka by the collar and said:

"Alright, listen," She looked furious, and even though her was voice in a calm tone, it sounded deadly. "I only agreed with that so Zuko and my mom would leave me alone, but if you start to piss me off, I'm going to turn your life into a living hell…" She pushed him away, and gave him a threatening smile.

"Uh… Do I have a say in this?"

"No."

He wasn't really sure how to talk to the princess. They had interacted many times before, he knew she wasn't the enemy anymore – she was even doing some good things to the nation, since she started working with Zuko –, but he obviously was never really confortable around her. She always looked at him as he was inferior and seemed to roll eyes to everything he said. And now he would have to spend most part of the days around her… Why did he even agree to that?

"I'm not happy with this either, I'm only doing this because Zuko is my friend."

"I don't care… Stay here, I'm going to wash up and get dressed for day." He just realized she was still in her nightgown and with her hair down… It was so weird to see her like that. "Don't touch anything." She said and left to the bathroom.

Sokka sighed and looked around. Her room was huge… she was such a small person, why did she need so much space? He spent some time walking around, looking at the princess' stuff. He saw a lot of clothes, make up, books… If it weren't for the size of the room, he would say it belonged to an ordinary girl.

After a while, already a little bored, he sat down over her dressing table and uninterestedly opened a small book he founded there. His eyes widened when he realized that was the princess' handwriting… Was that her journal or something? He almost laughed at how unlikely that sounded. But that was it seemed to be. Before he could actually read anything, someone closed the journal. He froze. Now he was dead.

"I said _don't touch anything_." By the Azula's glare, it seemed that she was deciding which kind of horrible death he deserved.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" He stuttered, stepping back. "I just opened it… I-I mean… I was bored, I didn't read it or anything…" He swallowed hard, looking at her just waiting for the worst.

Azula just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're not going to lit me on fire, are you?" He asked as a joke, but part of him was genuinely afraid of the answer.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, you idiot. If I wanted you dead, you'd already be. Now, we are going to my office, I have things to work on, and you are not going to disturb me, got it?"

He sighed.

"Got it."

Once they arrived there, she sat on her desk.

"Again, don't touch anything, don't talk, don't even breath. Just pretend not to exist." She said coldly, and started looking at a scroll.

He looked at her with disbelieve, now she was just being ridiculous.

"You can't be serious, right?"

The princess looked at him, confused for being questioned.

"I'm sorry, why wouldn't I be serious?" She said.

"Did you listen when I said that I'm also not enjoying this? Why are you punishing me? If there is anyone to blame it's your brother! It was his stupid idea after all…"

"Zuko is not here, I only have you to torture, now quiet." She said, turning her attention to her reading.

"That's not fair. And hey, you should be thanking me!"

Now he went too far. She thanking him? She laughed at him, looking incredulous to him.

"You are kidding, right? Thanking you for what? Wasting my time having this pointless conversation?"

"Well…" Sokka crossed his arms, looking seriously to her. "As far as I know, I'm here to keep you safe." He gave her a satisfied smile. "I mean, you are the one who need my help…"

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh, you really believe that? That _I_ need _your_ help to be safe?"

"Why would Zuko ask me to do that if you didn't?"

"Because since I came back home, Zuko thinks he needs to play the big brother with me?" She glared at him, she didn't know what made her angrier the fact that he was disturbing her work or that he actually believe that she needed _his_ protection.

"Say whatever you want, Princess… Zuko asked me to do this, and I'm going to help him. So you don't get to discount your angriness at me just because you feel like it."

Sokka was leaned at her desk, looking directly to her face. He didn't know where that confidence came from, but he guessed that since she hadn't killed him yet she wasn't going to do it anymore. Plus, he was already getting tired of her attitude. He had come to Fire Nation to clear his head, now not only he had a horrible job, but also would be tortured by the princess? No way.

Azula's month was a little open, as she looked shocked at him. She didn't expect this, she was more than certain that he would be so afraid of her and that he would do anything she said…

"Alright, peasant, I'm not wasting more of my time discussing with someone like you…" She gave him a disgusted look. "I don't care about what you do, just don't disturb me, alright?" She said each word carefully.

"Right."

The day went on normally and Sokka followed her everywhere in the Palace. They barely spook to each other, but Azula used every chance she got to insult him in different ways. One thing Sokka couldn't stop thinking though, how was she so calm about the fact that someone tried to kill her? He heard she was very paranoid with those kind of thing, and he realized he wasn't the only to strange that. Everyone seemed to expect her to have a breakdown or at least to get nervous, but she was acting as nothing happened.

At the end of that day, they were both at her office again. She was writing something and he was laid on the couch playing with the boomerang.

"Well, I can finish this tomorrow. I'm going bed…" She said distractedly.

"Finally…" He mumbled. And they started walking to their rooms.

"So, Zuko gave me the room next to yours… But I guess I should guard your door the whole night, right?" Sokka almost crying, he couldn't believe he wasn't allowed to sleep either.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just stay in your room, I scream, if I need _you_ to save me…" She answered, with a sarcastic laugh.

When they were almost at Azula's room's door, there was a loud sound of something breaking. She almost jumped to Sokka's side and unconscionably grabbed his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Princess…" The voice came from a young servant, who had dropped a vase. Then she walked away as quickly as could.

Azula sighed in relief, but forgot to let Sokka arm's go. He on the other hand was looking at her very confused, did she actually get that scared because of _this_?

"Uh…" He tried to say something. "Is everything okay?"

She finally came back to reality, her eyes widened almost in panic when she realized what just happened and she finally let his arm go.

"Uh, yeah..." She gave him a fake smile, trying to look chill. "Uh, I'm just really tired, and… well, I'll probably banish that girl in the morning. So, see you tomorrow, peasant." She said as quickly as she could, before getting into her bedroom and shut the door.

Sokka stood there for a moment, not sure of what had just happened.

"That was weird…" He said to himself, but then he shrugged and went to his room, right next to hers. _What did you expect? It's Azula, of course everything is weird._


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed and there was no other attack. Life in the Palace was pretty normal, except Sokka kept following Azula everywhere. She had trained, and now she was reading something on the couch of her room.

"Don't you ever get out of the Palace?" Sokka's voice broke the silence, and the Princess sighed.

"Don't you ever stay quiet for more than 2 seconds?"

"Come on, I'm serious!" He sounded a little bit desperate. "I've been here for a week and I've barely visited the gardens."

"I didn't know you were a fan of flowers." She said sarcastically, not bothering looking at him.

"Ugh" He rolled his eyes, walked to her and took the scroll she was reading out of her hands.

"Have you lost your mind?" She glared him, a small blue flame appeared in two of her fingers.

"No, no need for that! Now, please, let's go to the town, Princess? Just for a while… We can have lunch there… I just need to get out of this Palace for a while or I will go crazy.

"No." She grabbed the scroll back, angrily.

He groaned and dropped himself on the couch next to her.

"Come on, Azula." He said in begging tone. "I know you have fun torturing me, but can't you do me a favor just once?"

"Just once? I have the servants getting you food every time you are hungry, which basically a hundred times a day! I'm not doing any other favor."

He frowned, thinking that she had a point after all.

"Okay, but just this other one?" He gave her a fake begging smile. She rolled eyes.

"If you shut up, we can go to the gardens…"

"Not the gardens… I want to go the town, to see more of Fire Nation than the Royal Family and its servants… No offense." He said in a childish tone.

"No."

"Alright, Princess, let's make a deal, then." He sounded more serious now, really focused in making Azula to change her mind. "We go to have lunch in the city now, and then I promise I will be quiet the rest of the day! Like, you literally won't even notice I'm here."

"The rest of the week." She hit back.

He groaned but agreed.

"Why do you even want to eat in the city when we have cooks here?"

"I just want to leave this Palace for a while. I feel like a prisoner." He said pulling her outside by the arm.

"Don't touch me, idiot."

Azula told the royal coachman to take them wherever Sokka wanted to. It had been a long time since the Princess had come to the capital town center, and Sokka could see she was a little uncomfortable with that. When they arrived there it got worse.

"Is that the place you want to eat?" She said with a disgusting face. It was a very ordinary place, somewhere Azula would never voluntarily step in.

"You will like it, let's get in." He said, entering through the door.

As soon Azula went in, every one looked at her right away and bowed down. Sokka noticed that most of people were clearly terrified by her presence. The owner of the place gave them a reserved special place and said everything was on the house.

"Everything for my Princess." He said with an insecure voice.

"I really must go out with you more!" Sokka said really excited trying to decide everything he was going to eat.

"You mean if I don't die from food poising?" She said looking quite disgusted with the place.

"Don't be silly, everything here is great…"

Sokka noticed then that she was uneasy and looking around all the time, he didn't know if she was just judging the commoners around her or there was something else.

"What is it?" He said frowning.

"Do you think any of those are part of the groups against Zuko's polity? Like do you think they know the person who broke in the Palace?" She said in a worried tone, more to herself than to him.

"Hmm… I don't know. I didn't know that was bothering you." He found himself talking in a concerned voice to her.

She paused, looking at him. Then her face changed to the usual cold countenance.

"It is not. I've dealt with cases like this at my father's ruling, I can deal with them at Zuzu's." She shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about. I hope Zuko realizes that soon, so I won't have a babysitter anymore." She said rolling her eyes.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"You think of me as your babysitter?" He raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well" She laughed a little as well. "That's basically what it is, right?"

"Hm, I prefer personal guard… it's less embarrassing, I think." He said with sarcasm.

"Nah, that sounds too serious, it doesn't suit you."

The food arrived and even though Azula said it was the most disgusting food she ever saw, she ended up eating most of it. He had to admit it was quite amusing how everyone in the restaurant was afraid of unpleasing her and how she seemed to have fun with this. They ended up talking more than in the past few days. And the weirdest thing, he thought to himself, was that it was actually nice to talk to her, at least when she wasn't threatening anyone.

When they got back to her office in the Palace, Sokka had a hard time trying to fulfill the deal he made with her. He obviously couldn't stay quiet for more than five minutes… But luckily for him, Azula didn't seem to remember about it, since she didn't complain or anything, actually she was also really talkative herself.

Hours later, the Princess was in her room getting ready to sleep. She found herself laughing at something stupid Sokka had said earlier. Was she going crazy or it was kind of fun hanging out with him? No, she was definitely going crazy…

A tray with a jar of water was just left beside her bed, after Azula drank some of it, she noticed there was still a servant girl in the room.

"Hey, I'm glad you're still here, I need you to bring some-" The Princess frowned when she didn't recognize the girl's face. "Do you work for me?"

"Y-yes…" The girl sounded nervous. She was lying, Azula noticed. "I'm new here…"

Before the Princess could do anything, she started to feel very dizzy. She looked at the glass of water.

"What did you do?" Azula groaned to the girl, as she tried to throw a fire ball at her, but the world was already spinning and she missed it. Azula felt panic take over her, while everything slowly went dark.

Sokka was making a snack before going to bed, when he heard a loud noise coming from the next room. He quickly ran outside, and before he could have made to the Princess' room, he bumped into a servant girl. She looked at him in fear, and stormed out without saying anything.

"What-" He suddenly got really worried. Azula's door was opened… and he could see some flames in there. Oh, shit. Where were the damn guards? He ran as fast as he could.

When Sokka arrived there he saw a figure all in dark with some kind of knife in his hand, but what really scared him was seeing the Princess lied on the floor unmoving. He instinctually threw his boomerang at the person in black, managing to get them away from Azula. He rushed to the girl's side.

"Hey, Azula" He shook her by the shoulders. "Woke up, we need to get out of here."

He saw some flames burning in a corner and looked at Azula unconscious at floor and for a second he wondered if something worse had happened to her, and he almost panicked. But if she were really dead, the man wouldn't be there anymore, right? Sokka noticed the attacker was coming in his direction.

"What are you doing? You should be helping me."

Sokka looked confused to him. At that moment he listened to the guards running down the corridor, but the man instantly stormed out the room, and once again he seemed to disappear before the guards got any closer.


	4. Chapter 4

"I already said it, the girl was the one who helped him. She put something in my water… We need to find her too." Azula's voice sounded hoarse and weak.

They were in one of the Palace's living rooms. The royal physicians had just left, they said Azula had been drugged but was unharmed. The Princess was now sit on the couch, holding her knees to her body, she was still pale and a little groggy. Sokka was on the other side of the couch and Zuko was sat in a chair in front of her, resting his forehead on his hands.

"The guards are already looking for her, Azula, but I think she simply disappeared just like him." Her brother said, he sounded worried and tired.

"Why were there no guards in that corridor?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know yet, they all seemed very confused about it."

"Of course they do…" Azula muttered angrily.

"What I really want to know is… Why _you_?" Zuko said, looking at her.

She shrugged.

"And you say I'm the lucky one, Zuzu…"

He gave her a weak smile.

"Your sister has many enemies, we all know that. It actually took a long time before something like this happened." Her Uncle, who was in the other side of the room, spoke that, and Azula glared at him.

"Why is _he_ even here?" Azula asked her brother angrily. "Shouldn't you be making tea somewhere else, Uncle?"

"Well, my tea helped you regain your senses, my niece, so don't be rude." Iroh said in a soft tone, but it clearly made Azula get angrier than she was.

"Do you really think-" She tried to stand up, but her brother pulled her down by the arm.

"Woah, slow down! Uncle, give her a break, okay?" Zuko said in a tired tone.

Iroh sighed.

"I will be in my room if you need me." And he left the room.

"Finally…" She muttered.

"He is right though." Her brother commented. "But let's talk about it in the morning…"

"We can talk about it now, Zuko. I'm fine."

"Of course, you are…" Zuko said rolling his eyes, and standing up to get some tea to himself. "But I am not awake enough to try track all your enemies right now."

At the moment, the door opened and Ursa and Kiyi came in.

"I couldn't get her to sleep again, she wanted to come here."

"How are you feeling?" Sokka whispered to her, in a low tone, while Zuko and Ursa talked. He had been looking at Azula since they've got there. He wasn't even sure of what had happened back there, but he knew it was really weird to see the Princess in such a fragile state. Also it had been a long time he hadn't been that scared.

"Fine, I already said it." She answered coldly, as Kiyi ran into her.

"So, will you stay in my room with me, Azu? I heard you burned down part of your room." The little girl asked, sounding almost happy.

"There are plenty of other rooms here, why would I even need to stay with you, Kiyi?"

Azula was on Kiyi's bed, the little girl was sleeping besides her. Why did Kiyi always get her way? _Well, now I know how Zuzu must feel like._ The real probably was… She couldn't sleep.

After a while, she left her sister's room. She found a sleepy Sokka sitting on the floor outside just next to the door.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned.

"Uh, hey, Azula, feeling better?" He stood up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah..." She said, still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I thought it was better to guard your door after what happened…" He answered, expecting her to say something against it.

However, she only shrugged. _That is weird…_ He noticed then that she looked beyond tired, and she was clearly afraid, since she was looking around very uneasy. Sokka felt a weird need to protect her and to make her feel better. _Well, you're her personal guard after all, of course you want to protect her._

"Hm, I can't sleep so I'm taking a walk…"

She started walking down the corridor, and he quickly followed her.

"Uh, can we go to my room first?"

She turned to look at him, and crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Well, before the whole thing happened, I was making a snack there and I didn't finish it…" He gave her an awkward smile.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, it's not like I have a better place to go at this hour…" She muttered.

Sokka was eating and Azula was sat on his bed quiet. She was looking at the window, again seeming to be really apprehensive.

"Can't stop thinking about what happened, huh?"

Her eyes widened at him for second. Was she really so reckless that she let him caught her out of guard like this?

"Hm, maybe…" She tried to come back to her usual self.

"I understand, it scared me too."

"I'm not scared." She said coldly.

"Come on, Princess, not even you is that good at lying. Anyone would be scared by that!" He frowned at her. Who was she trying to fool? It was more than obvious that she was scared.

"Maybe it was scary for you, since you are an idiot. I have everything under control!" She said, glaring at him.

"Everything under control? Don't you know what happened there? He almost got to kill you! That's like the opposite of having things under control!" He may have lost a bit of his temper, but did she actually think he was that stupid? And he didn't even mention the fact that he was the one who saved her life! He could handle a lot from her, but this behavior of her was already ridiculous.

What Sokka didn't expect was that she didn't fight back, she just look away, a little embarrassed and _really_ upset. Suddenly, he felt horribly guilty. He really was an idiot, he had seen she wasn't well, and he just made it worse!

"Uh… I mean, they drugged you." His voice was softer now. "It wasn't like you could do anything to defend yourself. They tricked you… But, uh, what I'm trying to say is… It's no big deal to admit that you are scared of a situation like that."

"That's because you don't know my family…" She muttered.

Now he was confused.

"What? Actually I do know your family and as far as I know they are just worried about you. Because they care!"

"And because they think I'm weak!" Her voice sounded both angry and sad.

Sokka once again looked at her really confused.

"Uh, okay, Azula… This is ridiculous. No one in a clear state of mind would _ever_ think of you as weak. You are probably the deadliest person I know!"

She couldn't help but smile, feeling a little flattered.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But that's not what I meant." She sighed. "They think I will have another mental breakdown, that I will lose my mind. And that's so frustrating…"

Sokka looked away, feeling a little bad, because he also thought that in his firsts days there. But after a while, he realized that he was just being really unfair to the Princess. She certainly was crazy in a way, but she didn't seem to be about to lose her mind like that again. He couldn't believe her family would think such thing of her.

"So, that's why you are pretending not care about the attack since day one?"

At that moment, she gave him a weird look and frowned.

"Wow, that drug they gave me is probably still working… I mean, why else would I even have this conversation with you?" She gave a sad laugh and started to walk away.

Sokka instinctively grabbed her hand.

"Wait, don't go!" He realized what he had just done and blushed, letting her go.

Azula blinked at him, confused.

"Uh…" He began. "You said you couldn't sleep… I can't either since I will stay the whole night at your door, I mean, your sister's door." He gave her weak smile. "So, why don't we, hm, distract each other, at least until you are really sleepy?" He gave her an awkward smile then.

Sokka didn't know why but he really didn't want her to go. Maybe he was still feeling guilty for making her feel bad… Or perhaps he didn't want to stay alone guarding her door again. And he had to admit it was kind of nice to be around her. Mostly because she was particularly beautiful tonight… _Wait, WHAT? What am I even thinking?_ Sokka pushed away the weird thought to listen to what the girl was saying.

"All right… I guess it's the best option I have anyway." She smiled at him, and sat on his bed.

"But if you want to feel sleepy you should talk about that political things you are always working on. Really, how don't you ever sleep reading those things?" He said laughing at his own joke.

"Hey, my work is not boring!" She frowned. "Well, what would you know? You are just a Water Tribe peasant after all…" She gave him a mocking look.

"What does _that_ have to do with the subject?" He throws his arms in the air in frustration.

She shrugged.

"So, how is it there?" Azula asked looking at her nails.

"What?"

"Your birthplace. How is it?"

"Oh, it's nice, really cold… You couldn't survive it." He smirked at her.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him, feeling outraged. " _Zuko_ survived it!"

"But Zuko was banished, you know, he had a tough life. You lived here most of your life, being spoiled, you clearly wouldn't make it in a place like that." He said it, now just really enjoying messing up with her.

"This is ridiculous!" She looked mad at him.

He laughed at her furious face.

"Alright, let's do this: when this problem with the attacks is solved, you come with me to visit Southern Water Tribe! So you can prove me you can make it there." He said, challenging her.

Azula laughed now.

"Like I would go to a place like that!" She made a disgusted face.

"I knew it…" He gave her a mocking smirk at her again.

"Don't play mind games with me, you idiot, that's my thing!" She frowned at him. "But okay. I will go. However, I don't think I would be very welcomed there." She laughed a little.

He laughed too.

"I bet they like you more than the Earth Kingdom."

She couldn't help but agree to that. And he went on:

"And of course, I will be there too. And I like you, so they will too." He shrugged, smiling at her.

"You _like_ me?" She said with a sarcastic smile.

Sokka blushed and panic a little, not realizing until now what he actually said.

"Uh… Y-Yeah, you are living with me for a week and haven't killed me yet, I guess I got to like you." He laughed a little nervous.

"Good point." She nodded. "And believe me, sometimes not killing you is really hard…"

"And then, Katara threw a snow ball at my face…"

"You know, I don't like your sister, but I can't blame her." Azula said, laughing.

One hour later, they were still there. She was lying on his bed, eating fireflakes from a bowl. She had to admit it, he did succeed at distracting her. She wasn't thinking about the attack or anything like that anymore. To be honest, she was even enjoying his company. _Well, if I'm going to have a bodyguard, it's better if I like being around him, right?_

"Some of the draws I told you are here with me." Sokka kept on talking. "Let me show you." He got up and starting looking for it. "The guys say I'm a terrible artist, but I think I'm just really underrated…" He opened a chest, and found some papers. "Found it! You just need to think I have an unusual-". He turned around to look at Azula, but stopped talking to see something unexpected – the Princess was sleeping peacefully at his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Azula stirred slowly and lazily. It had been a while since she actually had a good night of sleep. When she opened her eyes, it took her a while to recognize where she was – in Sokka's room. _Oh, right…_ She looked around and found the Water Triber sleeping in the couch in the corner of the room in a not very comfortable position. The Princess found herself smiling while looking at him, and quickly shook her head. _What's the matter with you, Azula?_

She stood up and left the room to get ready for the day. After a while, Sokka woke up. For a minute, he wasn't sure if the Princess actually slept there, but then he saw the messy bed and the bowl of fireflakes she had eaten. And why would he sleep in the couch anyway? He remembered the night ended up to be quite fun and the Princess looked less stressed out in the end of the night, and that made him feel good. _Why do you even care that much?_ Sokka sighed and started to get ready himself too.

One hour later, the Royal family (and Sokka) was in the dinner room having breakfast.

"Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors are coming in a few days. I'm sure they will help us to investigate what's happening here." Zuko spoke, hoping to let everyone calmer.

Azula was as always trying to be as cold and as reasonable about that as she could.

"Good." She began. "But I don't think we should wait for them. I know this Palace better than anyone, we could start the investigation immediately." Azula looked around to see if the guards were too close and spoke in a lower tone. "We certainly need to start with the guards… and the servants. We can-"

"Azula, no." Zuko cut her off, and frowned at her. "This is too dangerous. You are the one they want and _you_ are going after them?"

"So? You know I'm good at this. And we shouldn't lose time anymore."

"Now you don't want to lose more time, but when the first attack happened you didn't even want me to do anything!" Zuko raised his voiced, frustrated with his sister.

"Well, Zuko, I guess I changed my mind." Azula kept her calm tone though. "So, I'm going to use some of the secret passages today after-"

"Azula, I said no." He cut her off again and Azula glared at him, starting to get really mad.

Sokka was observing the siblings from the other corner of the table a little tense. It was never pretty to see these two fighting. And the truth was he could easily understand both of their sides. He sighed, that was when Ursa intervened in the discussion.

"Azula," Her mother's voice was soft, but it wasn't hard to tell that Ursa was really nervous. "Things already aren't easy, please, don't make it worse by putting yourself in a risky situation. Also, you shouldn't be questioning your brother's decision."

Suddenly the whole room was quiet. Zuko looked alarmed to Ursa then to Azula, expecting to see his sister snap in a second. Even though Azula quickly glared at Ursa in a deadly way, she didn't do anything. Actually she was quiet for a moment before saying:

"I guess there is nothing else to be said, then." She said codly, and stood up.

"Azula, you barely ate…" Ursa spoke in a motherly concerned tone now.

"I've lost my appetite." Azula said harshly, and then gave her mother a disgusted smile, before leaving the room.

Sokka followed Azula down the corridor and gave her a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Fine. Now, which secret passage should we take to listen what's going on in the guard's chambers?" Azula said to herself, while she stopped and turned around to face Sokka.

"What?! I thought you were not doing this!" Sokka looked terrified to her.

"Shh… Of course, I'm doing it. It's just easier not to argue with my mother." She rolled her eyes.

When Azula turned around to keep walking, she gasped when she saw Kiyi standing in front of her. Sokka's eyes widened. Now things would get ugly. Azula would get busted and would probably make Kiyi suffer for it later… He didn't even want to see it.

"Okay, Kiyi, listen…" Azula started calmly, but her little sister cut her off quickly.

"If you want a good place to spy on the guards, you should take the tunel behind the big paint of Sozin. There are some air passages there, you can see and listen to everything clearly." The little girl's voice sounded as she was talking about her dolls or some childish game. Then she looked up to Azula with a sweet smile.

Sokka's jaw dropped, it didn't expect _this_. Azula smirked at her little sister, grabbed Sokka by the arm and started walking to the place Kiyi had mentioned. She laughed when she saw that Sokka looked startled.

"She really likes to explore the Palace. And don't worry she won't tell anyone." Azula said, smiling.

"Yeah… Good thing she is a nice kid…" He still looked really confused.

"Ha! Nice? She will probably ask me something in return later. Here, that's the paint." Azula pulled the paint to the side and warmed up the wall behind it, opening a doorway. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, what? Of course I am…" He frowned to her.

"Since Zuko doesn't know I'm doing this, you know you don't need to come, right?" She shrugged.

Sokka didn't know what to say. She certainly had a point, but he couldn't let her alone, could he? The assassin could appear again and caught her out of guard! He didn't know when he started caring about her like this, but he knew he couldn't bare thinking of her getting hurt.

"So, you are coming or not, Sokka?" Azula crossed her arms, looking at him impatiently.

"Uh, yeah… I mean, it's better than doing in nothing in this boring Palace." He gave her a fake laugh.

They walked into the passage and Azula made a small blue flame with one hand. The tunnel gave Sokka the shivers, it was dark and wet and he could see some creep insects in the corners.

"How isn't Kiyi afraid of a place like this?" He started walking closer to Azula.

The Princess gave him a mocking look.

"Why, is it too scary?" She asked with sarcasm, and laughed a little at his face.

"No!" He made a grimace to her. "Just… it doesn't look like a place a child would like to come!"

"I always wandered through this tunnels when I was younger…"

"Of course you did…" Sokka sighed and shook his head.

It took a while until they find the air passages, Kiyi was right they could see and listen to everything from the guard's chamber there.

"Smart kid…" Azula whispered. "I had totally forgotten this place!"

However, there was nothing interesting going on there. There were some men in the room talking about trivial things, others playing Pai Sho. Azula rolled eyes.

"This can take a while." She sighed. "Let's stay here for a couple of hours, if nothing happens, we came back tomorrow."

Azula keep spying inside the room looking for something suspect. Sokka on the other hand was looking to the Princess, he smiled when he realized she was standing on tiptoe to be able to see through air passage on the wall. It was funny how someone so small could be so powerful and terrifying. However, she didn't terrify him anymore, at least not how she used to. Suddenly, he felt anxious. What if he wasn't able to protect her? What if something actually happened to her? _That_ terrified him. Sokka would never say it out loud, but the truth was he wasn't doing this for Zuko anymore, he was doing it because he wanted to. He didn't know why though… What is it really possible that he was developing feelings for the Princess? _That's ridiculous…_

"What?" Azula suddenly asked.

Sokka didn't realize he was looking at Azula for a long time now. She was now facing him confused.

"Uh… Nothing, nothing. " He shook his head, coming back to reality. "Do you want me to take your place there for a while?"

"Okay." She shrugged and stepped back.

Sokka started looking through the wall, still feeling a little nervous. _Alright, you are overthinking this. You just don't want anything to happen to her, because you are a nice guy, or probably because you spent too much time with Aang, who always wants to save everyone. That's it._

"Uh…" He began, trying to distract himself. "Can I ask you something, Princess?"

"What?" She was leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed. "Keep your voice down…"

"Fine. Hm, actually, I've always been curious about this for a while. What made you came back? I mean, to the Palace. And how did you even become Zuko's adviser? I think no one understands that." He looked at her frowning.

She gave him a weak laugh.

"Keep your eyes on the guards."

"Oh, sorry." He replied quickly.

"Alright, I will tell you…" Azula sighed. "I guess no one except Zuko knows about it, but it's not a great story. It was a really silly one to be honest." She smiled at his confused look. "Don't take your eyes off them!" She gave him small push on the arm.

"Okay, okay… Now tell me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You remember how I and the other girls were the Kemurikage, right?"

"Yeah!" Sokka exclaimed. "What happened to them anyway?"

"I still keep in touch with some of them…" Azula answered with a smile, then she shook her head. "Don't make me ramble. So, during that time, you know, we were doing some things for the nation, against Zuko's will of course… But well, I guess I was finally doing something that was really my choice, you know? And that made me happy... But one day, Zuko found me, and he said he wanted to talk me, as he always did when we met. I was expecting him to say something like he wanted to _help_ me or that I should stop what I was doing immediately… But he didn't." Azula smiled weakly. "He simply asked me to come back home. He _asked_ me, not commanded. And he told me I wouldn't be a prisoner and I would be free to leave again whenever I wanted to. I never knew why exactly he did that, but I guess it was part of his plan to have a 'perfect family'." She shrugged. "But the thing is, it was only there that I realized I really missed home… and being a Princess and everything. So, I agreed, telling him it was only going to be temporary… But here I am one year later." She sounded a little embarrassed at this last part. "Oh, and I became his adviser after a while, because, you know, Zuko can't handle a charge like this by himself." Now she just sounded really proud of herself.

"Wow, " Sokka was amazed. "I didn't know I was so easy…"

She laughed.

"I told the story was silly…"

"It's not silly!" He objected. "It's just… I remember when Zuko told us that he wanted to bring you back home, but we always believed it was impossible. And then when you actually were back home and, you know, not threatening anyone's life, I thought he had brainwashed you in some way!"

Azula laughed again.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. Now, let me look through the wall again, if something does happens, you will end up missing it." She pushed him away.

Two hours later they were back to the Palace's corridors. Azula was frustrated.

"Nothing. There was nothing. Nothing odd, no one acting weirdly, no suspicious talk. Nothing!" She groaned. "I just made both of us waist our times in that disgusting place."

"Calm down, Azula, it wasn't that bad. And you didn't think it would be that easy to find out something, did you?" Sokka was walking besides her, trying to make her feel better.

"I know, I know… It's just too frustrating. Maybe next time we try it with the servants." She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

Nothing happened the whole day. But Azula avoided being around her mother the best she could. Sokka could notice that the talk in the morning really bothered her, but he didn't have courage to ask. And since she spent half of the day at firebending training and then dealing with paperwork, he didn't have much time to talk to her.

At night on that very day, Azula and Sokka were walking to Zuko's office, she said she wanted to talk to him about the event that was happening in a few weeks to commemorate three years since the end of the war. But when they were really close to the doorway, Azula stopped as she heard her mother's voice coming from inside. The woman sounded stressed out and apprehensive.

"The problem, Zuko, is that she only does what she wants. How can we be sure that she actually listened to you?"

"Mom, calm down, okay? Azula won't do anything wrong. And she was just trying to help… In her own way." Zuko replied.

"That's what I'm trying to say, Zuko, it always has to be her way. Don't you know? What if she does something dangerous?"

"I will talk to her again then, if that makes you feel better."

"It's hard to feel better when you know one of your children can be killed at any moment. Oh, I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't want to worry you more." Ursa's voice was gentler now. "Your Uncle is right, that's probably someone Azula wronged in the past. And you knew not everyone would be happy knowing she became your adviser…"

"Well, mom, what could I do?" Zuko asked in despair. "They need to accept things change, right?"

Ursa didn't say anything.

"Wait… y-you don't think she should be working with me, do you?" Zuko asked in a low voice now, sounding almost scared.

Azula froze. Neither she nor Sokka moved or said anything. They just stood there, listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Oh, Zuko, I know you are really generous and you want to help your sister, but this was too much. You should at least have waited more. And still, Azula is so unpredictable to a job like this, and she spent so much time with Ozai..." Ursa whispered the last part, it was like she didn't want to say their father's name out loud. "I'm glad nothing went wrong until now, but it was just a matter of time… "

"Mom, please…" Zuko tried to say something, but Ursa spoke again.

"And now I don't know what is more disturbing the fact that something can happen to Azula or that she can go out of control because of this!"

Sokka was so shocked he couldn't do anything. This was so wrong! Why would Ursa say something like this? And the worst part… Azula was listening to it! Sokka felt his chest tightening as he watched her face. All the strength and control she was trying to put together until now seemed to be melting away, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Azula…" He tried to say.

But suddenly Zuko and Ursa stopped talking. _Shit, they heard me._

"Sokka? Is that you?" Zuko asked to the corridor.

Azula gasped, and before anyone could say anything else, the Princess just ran away as quickly as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

The Princess just ran as quickly as she could. She didn't know if Zuko and her mother had seen her or not. She just needed to get of there, she couldn't bear to listen to that anymore. Well, it was her fault, she shouldn't have listening their talk anyway. Of course, it was her fault. _Everything is my fault, right, mother?_

The Princess entered in her room and slammed the door. She tried to control the tears, but failed. Why was she even crying? She knew how her mother felt about her, she always did. _Why are you acting as if it's something unexpected?_

The door opened, Sokka was there.

"Azula…"

"Get out!" She yelled at him. "Now! I want to be alone."

"I really don't think you need to be alone right now…" He said softly.

"I don't care about what you think. Get out of here, peasant!"

She started to push and punch him. But he didn't move. She groaned in frustration and made a big blue flame with her right hand. Azula glared at him, daring him to stay. But again he didn't move, he just looked at her in a way she couldn't understand.

The flame trembled in her hand, Sokka waited for the worst. But then she closed her fist, making the flame disappear, and just started to sob. And he wondered if being burned would be better than seeing her like this. He suddenly put his arms around her and held her close. He thought she would push him away, but instead she buried her face to his chest and cried more. After a while, she pulled back looking at him, still crying.

"It's not fair!" She looked at him desperate, yelling. "She thinks the only reason I'm here it's because of Zuko's generosity! What about my choices and the things I've done? She actually believes I'm just a charity case?" She laughed sadly. "You know, I thought I could just ignore all this… Ignore the fact she hates me and live my life. But am I supposed to do it when she does things like this? I mean, she is literally poising Zuko's mind! Now, I'm probably going to have to give up on the one thing I actually chose by myself." The words were coming out as she just broke in another wave of tears.

"Hey, Azula, Azula, calm down." Sokka held her by the shoulders gently, he could feel she trembling, and it just made him feel horrible. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you… And that you won't have to give up on anything…"

"What can she possibly want from me?" Azula's voice was low now, she sounded tired and weak. What really disturbed Sokka was seeing that the spark Azula always had in her eyes seemed to be fading away, as the girl looked away from him. "Maybe… Maybe I'm just trying to fool myself. Maybe she is right, you know?" She wept her tears out. "I am monster and I deserve to be far away from here and from everyone…"

He was desperate now, he knew she wasn't the best person in the world and he remembered very well how many times she tried to kill him and his friends in the past. But if all the things she had said were true, she had chosen this path, she had chosen to change. And as far as he knew she was doing it the best she could. Of course, the Princess was still herself, but who would even want her to change that? She was perfect in her own way, wasn't her? Sokka found himself lost looking at the girl's eyes. Even when she was crying, she was so beautiful… Fine, Sokka had to admit it: he was attracted to her. _Very_ attracted to her. But now that wasn't even the issue anymore. The problem was how disturbing it was to see her like this. He would do anything to see her well again.

"No! Azula!" Sokka shook her by the shoulders softly, trying to make her look at him again. "Hey, look me at me." Azula finally did it. Her eyes were sad and still looked empty. "First, you are not a monster." He said firmly. "And now look, I really don't know your mother well to tell what she actually thinks. But… if it is really like you say, you shouldn't be crying about it or you should just really feel sorry for her."

Azula looked very confused at him, but he could see her eyes sparked a little.

"What?" She mumbled. And he continued:

"Yeah, I mean, she doesn't know the amazing person her own daughter is! Come on, you are intelligent, strong and incredibly talented in so many ways!" Azula was looking at him startled now. "And most important, you have that fire within yourself that… And I'm not talking about your bending. Hm, I don't know how to explain it… But well, it somehow inspires people around you to do things… to want to be alive. Well, at least, that's how I feel it, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that! So, if Ursa really can't see that, you should feel sorry for her and not feel bad about yourself. She is the one missing it all!"

Azula's eyes were widened, looking at his. She was frozen, she didn't even know how to react at something like that. Why would he even say those things to her? He couldn't really mean it… But for some reason she liked to hear it, and maybe she also liked the fact that it was _him_ saying that. Azula felt her fingers holding the collar of his shirt really tighten, her heart was pounding so hard she thought Sokka would hear it, and before she could realize what she was doing, her eyes were closing and her lips were already on his.

Sokka froze and widened his eyes. Was _that_ really happening? He felt like his brain was going to explode. Why would she even do _that_? She despised him so much and this was wrong so many ways… _But why must it feel so damn good?_ Sokka started to lose control and found himself kissing the princess back. He pulled her close by her waist, as the kiss went deeper. He would already admit that he had thought about doing that a few times before, but he didn't expect to be like _this._ It was like the world had stopped, just for them.

But then… A knock on the door brought them back to reality. Azula broke the kiss roughly and pushed Sokka away quickly.

"Wh-" He mumbled puzzled and dizzy, before Zuko came in.

"Azula?" Zuko went close to his sister with a worried look.

The world was still spinning for the princess when she tried to focus on her brother.

"Yes?"

"You listened, didn't you?"

"What?" She asked, seemed to be unaware of the world around her.

"My talk with mom, Azula!" Zuko sounded frustrated. "I know you listened to it…" But now he looked embarrassed.

"Oh." Suddenly, everything came back to her. All the pain, the shame, and the frustration. She just felt like crying again, but she managed to hold it back. "So what if I listened?"

"Look, Azula…" Zuko began, carefully. "Mom didn't mean all that. She was just… too nervous. And I didn't agree with most of what she said, I was just trying to calm her down." He was looking at her with concern. And Azula didn't know if he was afraid of her snapping or only feeling sorry for her.

"Whatever, Zuko." She shrugged.

"Azula…"

"We have a meeting tomorrow early, don't we? I need to sleep now." Azula said coldly. "Please, leave."

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Her brother asked softly.

"No. Now, leave!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You too, Sokka." The princess said without looking at her guard.

"What?!" Sokka couldn't believe it. Did she actually want him to leave after what happened? Wasn't she even going to explain him what was that?

"You heard me."

Sokka was still confused with everything that happened, when he and Zuko left Azula's room. First she kissed him, then she dismissed him as he was just another guard. But what was he even thinking? He shouldn't have kissed her back in first place! Then, he heard Fire Lord sighing and saying:

"She seemed really upset…" There was a mix of regret and shame in his voice.

"You think?" Sokka said harshly and Zuko's eyes looked surprised at him. "Why were you two even having that talk?" Sokka suddenly realized he was mad at Zuko and Ursa, but mostly with Zuko. After all, Zuko was his friend, so he knew him well enough to tell when he was doing something stupid.

"Uh… I- I didn't even say anything. And I don't know why mom was saying that." Zuko got defensive.

"Why didn't you defend Azula then?!" Sokka knew he shouldn't interfere in Azula's family dynamic, but he couldn't help himself, not after what happened. He couldn't bear to see her like that again.

"I…"

"You want to protect her, don't you? Wasn't that the whole point of having me as her guard after all? I know how you feel, I have a sister too, remember? But crazy assassins aren't the only things that she needs protection from!" Sokka sighed, trying to calm down as he saw Zuko's widened eyes. "Look, I don't want to make you feel bad, but I'm pretty sure she would be less miserable, if you had stood up for her, you know? She would feel less... helpless."

Zuko looked down, clearly not knowing what to say. He knew all those things, he just never heard it out loud from anyone. And that made him feel even worse and guilty.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Sokka finally said it as he turned around to walk to his room. "Good night…"


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko and Azula had spent the whole morning in a meeting with the governors from some of the biggest cities in Fire Nation. Now the two siblings were talking alone in Zuko's Throne Room about the ceremony that would happen in less than three weeks to celebrate three years of the end of the war. They were not entirely alone, of course, the princess' guard was sitting in a corner of the room, seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Sokka had noticed that Zuko was acting nicer than usual to Azula. Every time she insulted him, he simply ignored it, and he was trying his best not to disagree with her in anything. Sokka rolled his eyes at his friend. _That's not how you make it up to her, Zuko…_ He also noticed Zuko tried to talk about what happened the night before with his sister, but every time he brought that up, Azula would glare at him in a way he could do nothing but silence himself.

Sokka didn't pay much attention at the sibling's conversation though, for he couldn't stop thinking about what happened the night before. _Azula had kissed him_. She actually had. Every time he thought about the kiss he felt like he was going to have a mental breakdown. That was so wrong. And the wrongest part was that he enjoyed it! He enjoyed it so bad, he couldn't help but wonder if it would ever happen again. However, when the princess met him in the morning she simply acted as if nothing had happened. Sokka couldn't wait to have another time alone with her, he wanted at least to understand better what had happened.

"We need to be extra careful, having this feast here in the Palace… Well, it can be another attack…" Sokka heard Zuko's voice.

"Hm, yeah. But that doesn't seem like their style… They don't seem to be the kind who likes to make scene. Although, I think we need to be cautious during the days before the feast. I'm pretty sure they would love to have the Fire Nation Princess dead before the celebration of the end of the war." Azula sat across Zuko with her arms fold.

Zuko looked worried at her and sighed.

Azula went on:

"Well, and make sure no one outside the Palace knows about it. You know how the commoners are, you don't want a chaotic situation now."

Not long after that, Azula left Zuko's room with Sokka behind her. Once they were in the corridor, she grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a pillar. She was really closed to him, and looking around, seeming to make sure they were alone. Azula looked at his eyes before saying:

"I want to do that again."

"You WHAT?" Sokka looked at her startled, although he couldn't help but smile a little. "S-seriously?"

"Yeah… Do you think now is a good time or should we wait until the nightfall?" She tapped her chin, thoughtfully.

"Uh… Now is great for me…" Sokka didn't seem to be able to control himself. Why couldn't he simply say no to her? That was completely insane.

"No. I think it's better to do it at night…"

"Okay… I-I can wait, I guess…" He said nervously.

Azula frowned to him.

"Good. Should we watch the guards or the servants this time?" The Princess asked.

Suddenly Sokka's mind went blank.

"What?!" What the hell was she talking about?

Azula looked at him with a confused face.

"Whom should we spy? The servants or the guards?" She asked without patience.

Suddenly it all made sense. Sokka's face went red when he realized she wasn't talking about kissing him again.

"Uh… That…" He rubbed his forehead, trying to get back to normal. "Hm… The servants I guess?"

Azula nodded firmly.

"Fine. At dusk, we head to the tunnels."

Azula's day was so busy that she barely talked to Sokka. But whenever she did, she still acted indifferent about their kiss. And that was already driving Sokka insane. What was the matter with her?

When the night came on, they had already entered in the tunnels. They went through a different passage this time, it was darker and tighter, making them walk really close. The only light they had was Azula's bright blue flame. They were walking in silence until they arrived to a bifurcation.

"Hmm..." Azula frowned. "I didn't remember this…"

Sokka sighed.

"You should have asked Kiyi to tell us how to get there."

"Shut up, let's go through this one." She said taking the tunnel in the right.

"What if it's the wrong one?" Sokka asked, walking closely behind her.

"Well, then we come back and take the other one." Azula said calmly.

Sokka groaned impatiently.

"Great… I can't believe it…" He kept mumbling unmeaning complains.

"Ugh, what's the matter with you?" Azula glared at him, before keep walking. " You are weirder than usual …"

Okay, that was the last straw. Sokka couldn't handle this anymore. Not only she was ignoring what had happened, but also she was pretending he was the crazy one! That was enough.

"WITH ME? What's the matter with you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." She kept going on the tunnels, starting to leave him behind.

"Ugh… WHY DID YOU KISS ME LAST NIGHT?" Everything went dark, before Sokka could even regret raising his voice to the princess.

Azula had simply frozen, letting the flame disappear. Did that moron really brought that up? Of course, he did. Because driving her mad was probably his favorite hobby.

After a while, she lighted some of the old torches in the tunnel's wall up, and turned to face a scared Sokka. Azula folded her arms, hoping the lack of proper light would hide her flushed cheeks.

"U-uh, excuse me?" She tried to look at him as cold as she could.

"Come on, Azula! You kissed me last night and now is pretending nothing has happened!" He said throwing his arms up in frustration. "C-could you at least tell me _why_ you did something like that?"

He had moved close to her again. Azula swallowed looking up at his blue eyes, blushing deeper.

"I-I… I don't have to tell you anything! I'm a princess and… you're _my_ guard! You are not supposed to question me!" She felt more embarrassed, realizing how lame her answer sounded. "A-and why are you acting like I was the only one to blame? You kissed me back!" She frowned at him, with her hands on her hips.

Sokka's eyes widened. He didn't expect that.

"Uh…"

"Why _you_ did it?" Azula cut him off as she moved close to him, making him step back. She had a look of satisfaction in her face, clearly happy to be on control again.

"I… I don't know…" Sokka blushed a little, remembering everything he felt back there. "Well, I'm a guy! When a beautiful girl kissed me, I kiss her back!" He smiled a little, knowing she didn't expect an answer like that. But then his eyes widened again and he blushed more as he realized what he had just said. Did he actually say she was beautiful out loud?

Azula looked shocked at him, her cheeks were red. The princess couldn't help but feeling really good with that compliment. She immediately censured herself for having such feeling. _This is ridiculous!_

Sokka was looking at her nervously.

"Can you now at least give me some sort of explanation? I mean, I just want to understand what happened last night!" His voice had a frustrated tone.

Azula groaned.

"I don't know why I did that, Sokka!" The princess sounded more embarrassed than she wanted to. "I wasn't thinking clearly after all that happened… So, there is no explanation…"

"Uh… I see." He tried to sound satisfied with her answer, but for some reason he was disappointed, this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Can we keep going now?" She asked impatiently.

"Sure." Sokka shrugged, still annoyed, and the princess turned around, keeping walking through the tunnel.

He was angrier with himself than with her. What other explanation could she give? Of course she just did that because she was upset. She was probably just trying to make herself feel better, and after what she had heard he couldn't blame her. The problem was he liked that kiss better than he should. _Of course, you did. She is gorgeous, and you've single for a while now… That's all._ Suddenly Sokka remembered how horrible he felt when he looked at her face when she was listened to her mother and brother's conversation. He also remember how everything he wanted back was to make her feel better…

Sokka's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into Azula's back, since she had stopped walking all of sudden. The collision made her lose her balance, and he instinctively held her by her waist, pressing her back against his chest. Azula's face flushed red again, but instead of yelling at him to let her go, as she wanted, she just whispered:

"I heard something…"

They stood still for some seconds, and then they both heard it – voices and footsteps.

"Someone is coming right to us." Sokka whispered. "Let's go back!"

He grabbed her hand pulling her back, before she could think of anything. They went back to the bifurcation, and entered in the left tunnel. They stopped near the entrance. Sokka leaned over Azula in a protective way. She was too startled to even realize how close they were, but when the princess looked up and saw his big blue eyes looking directly to hers, her heart skipped a beat. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath mixing with hers. Sokka made a gesture for her to keep quiet, and Azula nodded, blushing. That was so strange, she wasn't used to human contact like this and the way he was looking at her gave her a fluttery feeling in the stomach. She suddenly realized no one knew they were there, why was he even protecting her like this?

"Should we send those savages after the princess again tonight?" They finally heard one of the voices speaking. It was a man.

"No, you idiot! It has been less than two days since the last attempt, everyone is expecting something to happen again soon, specially the princess herself. And believe me, you don't want to send anyone to face that witch if she is prepared." The other man replied, he seemed to be older. "But the important thing is… the plan is working: everybody is worried about protecting Azula and won't pay attention to what we are doing. I knew those morons wouldn't kill her easily, but if they do, then good for us. Without her, it will probably be easier to get Zuko to favor us anyway."

"I see… What about the-"

"Oh, _that_ we are doing. Actually it's probably already happening…"

They kept walking and Azula and Sokka couldn't listen to anything anymore. They stood there in the same position for a while, until they were sure the men were gone. Azula looked up to Sokka awkwardly.

"Uh… Sokka, they are gone now…" Her voice came as a whisper.

"Oh, sorry." He stepped back embarrassed.

"That's fine." She said, shaking her head distractedly. "Did you hear _that_?" Now she looked at him almost in shock.

"Yes! We need to tell Zuko!"

"No!" Azula yelled at him, then she covered her mouth, looking apprehensively at the direction the men were going.

"Why not, Azula? This is big! I mean, it's not just some crazy people who hate you, there is something we don't know behind it. He needs to know!" Sokka frowned at her.

"Exactly! We don't know what is it! And if we tell Zuko now, he won't let me do these investigations anymore, we won't know what those bastards are doing, and they will probably succeed in Agni knows what." Azula sounded almost desperate.

"But Azula-"

"I know what you are thinking… I mean, I know you and your friends always expected me to betray Zuko at some point, and you think I'm going to do this now…" Azula rolled her eyes and sighed. Sokka raised his eyebrows confused, that wasn't what he was thinking. Actually it had been a while since he thought she would do something like this. "But listen, we can do this, we can take them down. I mean, _I_ can." She blushed a little. Were they like a team now? "But I need more information before I tell this to my brother. You know how Zuzu is… He will get all nervous and angst, it will just make everything harder. And he has already a lot in his mind, with the festival coming. His little brain can't take so much at once…"

Sokka sighed unsure. Now that she brought that up, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance for her to be lying. But that wouldn't even make sense. They didn't even know what those men wanted from Zuko, but they clearly wanted _her_ dead. Fine, she wasn't lying. But still, not telling this to Zuko would be a sort of betrayal. And he would be betraying his friend! However Azula had a point…

The princess crossed her arms impatiently.

"Okay, Sokka, let's do this. If we find out _anything_ else, we tell him. Do we have a deal?"

Sokka rubbed his head, nervously.

"I'm probably regretting this… But fine. It's a deal." He shook his head, not believing himself. Azula gave him a smirk. What was with this woman? Why did always she get him to do whatever she wants?

Some time after that, Azula and Sokka were out of the tunnels. Sokka was telling her what he wanted for dinner and she was looking at him impatiently.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?"

"One of the good sides of being friends with royalty is getting all the food I want. So don't take that way from me!" Sokka answered, smiling at her.

"So, now I'm your friend?" Azula raised her eyebrow, looking at him.

"Hm, I was talking about Zuko… But I guess you kind of are my friend now…" He shrugged.

Azula tried not to smile at that, but before she could say anything, they noticed there was something going on at the entrance of the Palace. The Fire Lord and Ursa were taking to some guards. And by their faces it couldn't be good news.

As the princess approached, they looked at her apprehensively.

"Okay, what happened now?" She asked right way.

"Apparently… the news about the attempt to kill you spread. Everyone in the capital already knows about it." Zuko answered her, with a worried look.

Azula groaned.

"Great."

"That's not the worst part, my dear." Ursa said in a soft tone, making Azula feel uncomfortable.

"So what is it?" Azula asked worried, stepping a little farther from her mother.

"Well..." Zuko began. "Uh... People seem to be… Taking sides. Part of them is asking for your protection, they think it's a negligence of mine that your life was threatened. But that's not entirely bad..." Zuko looked at her nervously. "The other part though…"

"They are supporting the attacker! They want you dead too, Azula." Ursa cut Zuko off, walking closer to Azula and touching her daughter's arm. The woman looked scared and really worried, and that made Azula feel nauseous.

"Uh, and that's shocking because…?" Azula saw her mother looking incredulous to her. "Mom, I'm the Princess! Did you really think everyone in the country would love me? Of course they won't! And that's not because I am… _me_. That happens to everyone in a high position. Even to your precious Zuzu…" Azula gave her mother a fake smile after saying the last part. "Specially to him to be honest…"

"Azula, stop it, please." Zuko intervened, and Azula looked at him. "The point is… Things are more dangerous now. You know how it's easy to incite a crowd, people can easily decide to do something against you. I mean, if you go outside." He almost whispered the last part and looked at her as if he was afraid of his sister's reaction.

Suddenly Azula's eyes widened to her brother. _He wouldn't do it…_

"P-please, tell me you're not doing what I think you are…" Her voice was a mix of loath and despair. It couldn't be truth… Zuko would never treat her a prisoner again, would he? It didn't matter if it was for her sake, he couldn't do it! No, he wouldn't... "You're not forbidding me to leave the Palace, are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You're not forbidding me to leave the Palace, are you?"

Azula couldn't hide the fear in her eyes while she glared at her brother. She couldn't believe that was happening, he wouldn't do something like that, would he… But his lack of response couldn't be a good sign. He was clearly nervous and afraid to say something, when he was opening his mouth to say anything to her, their mother started talking.

"Azula, stay calm, your brother is only taking care of you. This can be really dangerous…" Ursa kept talking, but Azula couldn't listen to anything anymore, all her thoughts, all her senses, were focused on what she would have to do if she wanted to escape right now. She could easily beat the guards at the door, and run away before anyone could reach her. But then what? What would she even do with her life? At the moment, she used all her strength to hold back the tears that were coming to her eyes, _oh no_ , she wasn't crying in front of them! _Not again._

"You two can't be serious, right?" Sokka was the one who spoke now. Azula turned around to look at him, confused. "She is not a prisoner! And I don't get it, her life is threatened and you're punishing _her_?" He looked incredulous at Zuko and Ursa.

Azula was facing Sokka, puzzled. What on Earth was he doing? Why was taking her side? That whole thing about him being friends with her was a joke, right? He was _Zuko's_ friend. He didn't care about her. It wouldn't even make sense. But still, he kept doing stuff like this…

"Sokka…" Zuko began.

"We aren't punishing her, Sokka." Ursa said in a soft tone. "It's just a precaution for her own sake."

Sokka looked frustrated to Ursa, then he glared at Zuko, who looked away from him.

"I can't believe it!" Sokka complained, before giving Azula a worried look.

The Princess was putting a strong face, but she was clearly lost and hurt, and once again that made him feel horrible. But what intrigued Sokka was the way the Fire Lord was facing his sister's loathing eyes. Zuko also looked lost… and regretful?

"Mom, wait…" Zuko finally spoke. Azula was still glaring at him, waiting him to give any lame excuse to indorse his decision. She couldn't blame him though, she could only blame herself, _she_ was the one who agreed to come back home and to work with him. Of course something like this would happen… "y-you must have misunderstood me…" Zuko's voice was unsure now. He gave Sokka a look and went on. "I didn't say I was forbidding Azula to leave the Palace or anything like that…" Azula's jaw dropped a little. _What?!_ Her eyes were widened to her brother. "She is not a prisoner, as Sokka has said, and she is the Princess. I mean she _is_ free to go whatever she wants…" Ursa was going to say something, but Zuko cut her off quickly. "I know you are worried, mom. We all are, but there may be other ways to keep things on control, we don't need to do anything extreme, okay?" He said softly, as he held his mother's hand.

Ursa didn't do anything but nod, she looked both surprised and embarrassed. Azula on the other hand looked more shocked than ever. She didn't know what to do or say.

"Azula?" Zuko sighed while he looked at his sister.

"Yeah?" Azula asked in a confused tone, frowning.

"I'm sorry for this misunderstanding… The truth is it would be nice if you avoided leaving the Palace for a while, but if you really need it, I want you to take some of our most trusted soldiers as an escort, besides Sokka, of course. Is that a problem for you?"

"No... no problem at all." Azula simply answered, still trying to understand what had happened there.

Zuko gave her a weak smile, but before he could say anything else to her, a guard came to him.

"Excuse me, my Lord, Governor Jiang's secretary wants to talk to you."

Azula's semblance came back to normal and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why does he possibly want now?" The Princess asked right away.

"Don't worry about this… If it's anything serious I tell you later." Zuko replied.

Azula looked her brother leaving suspiciously, and then she glanced at Ursa awkwardly.

"Good night, mother." The Princess left the hall as quickly as she could.

When Sokka and Azula were walking down the corridor to her room, he noticed the Princess was smiling distractedly, he couldn't help but smile too.

When Azula noticed his look, her smile disappeared and she blushed a little.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Nothing… Are you even okay?" Sokka was looking directly to her eyes now.

Azula looked away, nervously. Why did he always have to make her feel weird like this?

"Y-yeah. Everything was a little… odd. I really didn't expect Zuko to do… _that_."

"I think it was nice, he did the right thing after all…" Sokka shrugged. "Your mom certainly overreacted… Uh, I mean, I guess moms do that, right?" He gave her an awkward smile, realizing that wasn't a good subject to bring up.

"Yes…" She sighed sadly. "Sure."

"Hm… What about that secretary that came talking to Zuko at this hour?" Sokka asked quickly, trying not to let her think about her mother again. "Wasn't that weird?"

Azula looked at him with interested now.

"It _was_ weird. Zuko didn't have any appointment with him or anyone tonight…"

They arrived at her door and, for some reason, knowing she would only see Sokka again in the morning made her feel a bit sad.

"Let's talk about this in the morning." Sokka said. "You should rest…" He smiled and kept looking at her for more time than he should. "Good night, Princess."

"Sokka?" Azula called him quickly before he left. "Uh… _thank you_." The Princess looked a little embarrassed and was avoiding his eyes.

Sokka was the one puzzled now. She was thanking him? Azula didn't thank people…

"W-what for?"

The princess rolled eyes and almost smiled at him.

"I really don't think Zuzu would do _the right thing_ , as you said, if you hadn't say anything before. So… thank you." Azula said before closing the door and letting a shocked Sokka at the corridor.

They were again inside the Palace's tunnels. Azula was leaned against the wall and Sokka was facing her, they were close, really close. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes… those big blues eyes. Why they had to be so beautiful? His right hand touched her face softly and tucked her hair behind her ear. Azula instinctively closed her eyes as he kissed her deeply. She _wanted_ that kiss, she had wanted it for a while… She pulled him close by the collar and then she felt one of his hands running from her waist to her breast. Azula gasped interrupting the kiss, the Princess didn't know how to react to something like this, no one had ever touched her in this way, she liked it though. Her lips reached for his again and this time the kiss was rougher. She ran her fingers on his neck, then through his hair… She could hear his moaning in her mouth…

"Princess…" A distant female voice called for her.

She tried to ignore it, now feeling his lips on her neck.

"Princess?" Again, the voice. And now Sokka were gone.

Azula stirred abruptly in her room. Two servants were opening the curtains and another one was carrying a tray with breakfast. The Princess' eyes widened and her cheeks became red when she realized what had just happened. Was she dreaming with _Sokka_? And it was not a regular dream… Azula bit her bottom lip remembering how he kissed her and how he _touched_ her, it felt so real and so _good_. She shook her head. What was the matter with her? She was the Princess, she wasn't supposed to have this kind of dream, and certainly not with that Water Peasant!

"Was it a good dream?" The servant asked, smiling and placing the tray on Azula's bed.

"WHAT? W-What dream?" Azula's heart stopped. How the hell did she know about _that_?

"Oh, you looked happy in your sleep, your highness, I thought you were having a nice dream." The woman said nicely.

"No. I had no dreams." The Princess replied codly, glaring at the servant, who stepped back a little.

"My Princess, the Kyoshi Warriors have just arrived and the Fire Lord asked us to get you ready to be in the principal hall as soon as possible."

Azula sighed and started eating her breakfast.

It had been a week since everyone in the capital found out about the attacks. And even though people were doing a mess, nothing unusual had happened inside the Palace.

Azula left her room almost an hour after she had waken up, wearing her typical royal clothes, her hair was partially down, with her golden crown on the top of her head. Sokka smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning, Princess."

Azula gasped, almost scared to see him. She immediately blushed, remembering of the dream. The sunlight from the windows made his eyes even bluer and brighter than in the dream, her heart raced. _It was just a stupid dream! Forget it._ The princess recomposed herself and gave him a forced smile.

"Morning, peasant." She muttered, walking past him.

"I thought we were over the 'peasant' thing." Sokka sighed and started walking by her side.

Azula noticed how he was completely comfortable around her, she realized he had been like this for a while. And that made her feel weird. People usually didn't feel that way near her, at least not when they knew her a little better. She remembered very well how the first guy she'd kissed had run away from her. Sokka didn't run away… But that was probably because his job was to be around her all the time. Was that the reason she had dreamt with him in that way? Because she was spending too much time with him? Or was it because of the things he has said to her or how he stood up for her the other night…

And there was also their kiss… She wouldn't dare to admit it not even to herself, but she thought about that kiss often. Too often. What was happening to her? She wasn't the kind of girl who would lose her time thinking about kiss a hot guy like that! _Hot guy? Do you actually think he's hot?_ Azula glanced at Sokka with the corner of her eyes. _Fine, he isn't that bad, he looks quite nice in this Fire Nation's outfit, and he's more muscular than he was three years ago…_ Azula wanted to slap herself. That wasn't like her, she wouldn't let herself have those idiotic thoughts anymore. She would focus on her duties, as she should have always done.

They were getting too close and that should stop now. But Azula enjoyed his company, she had to admit it. She was used to be alone for a long time, before he become her bodyguard, and now they were always together, talking to each other. She also admitted that were a couple of times she pretended she had to work late, so she would stay in her office with him a little longer… But that was enough. Things were getting out of control! He was his guard and only that. And from now on that's how she would treat him.

As soon as the Princess arrived in the principal hall, she felt someone hugging her tightly. Ty Lee.

"Azula! It has been a while!" Her old friend smiled at her happily. "Zuko told me what you've been through, are you okay? I was worried!"

"I wasn't killed. So, I guess I'm fine…" Azula smiled and shrugged.

"You look better than I expected…" Ty Lee said in a sweet way. "And now that we are here we will help you and Zuko…" Ty Lee kept talking, but Azula's attention wasn't there anymore.

Her eyes were on Sokka. He had simply left her side without saying anything and was hugging the leader of the Kyoshi at that exact moment. _His ex-girlfriend._ They were smiling and looked happy to see each other. "I missed you too", Azula heard him saying. The Princess didn't know why but suddenly she felt a tightness in her chest, that made her both mad and frustrated.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko, Sokka and Azula told the Kyoshi Warriors everything that had happened, almost eveything, since Sokka and Azula didn't say anything about the investigation they were doing. They already took some security decisions and came up with some ideas to take whoever was doing this down. But at that moment, everyone was taking a break in the Palace's gardens. Zuko was sitting on a table with Sokka and Suki, talking about the feast that was happening with in two weeks.

"Aang and Katara will probably be here next week." The Fire Lord commented.

"It will be nice to see them again…" Suki said, smiling. "You must miss them, right, Sokka?"

Azula was on another table with Ty Lee, not very far from the other group. She couldn't stop looking at Sokka and his ex-girlfriend, every time they smiled to each other or laughed, for some reason, she wanted to set something in fire.

"Azula, are you even listening to me?" Ty Lee complained.

"Uh, what? Oh, sure." The Princess lied and drank some tea.

"What's with you today? You are too quiet and distant."

Azula just shrugged.

"You haven't told me yet how it is to have Sokka as your personal guard." Ty Lee went on, now smirking. "I wouldn't mind having such a cute bodyguard."

Azula rolled her eyes at her friend and glanced at Sokka again. Would he ever stop talking to that girl?

"Uh… Since you talked about him…" Azula tried her best to sound casual. "I thought they had broken up..."

"You mean Sokka and Suki?" Ty Lee asked, and Azula nodded. "Well, they did. And they seemed pretty well with it, at least, Suki did. But now… I'm not sure, I mean look at them." She smiled. "They do look cute together."

Azula felt nauseated. Why was she feeling like this? She herself admitted she was getting too close to Sokka, and that should stop. Maybe it would be a good thing if he got back together with Suki…

"You don't look very happy with this…" Ty Lee frowned at her, trying to understand her friend.

Azula's eyes grew wide when she realized she was letting herself out of guard. Was it just her imagination or was this really happening more often since Sokka arrived?

"Uh… I'm not happy or unhappy with this… It doesn't make any different in my life." She said with disdain.

"Then, why did you ask?" Ty Lee was looking at Azula confused.

"I don't know… I was curious?" Azula shrugged again and sipped her tea, looking away from Ty Lee's eyes.

"Hmm… There is something you aren't telling me." The girl's eyes widened. "Is it something about Sokka?"

"There is nothing, Ty Lee." Azula glared at her friend. "Let's talk about something else."

Her friend suddenly gasped.

"It's not possible that something has happened between you two, is it?"

Azula's stomach sank and she blushed deeply.

"Wh-what? No, are you crazy?" She tried to look angry at Ty Lee, but she just looked really embarrassed.

"That's why you're acting weirdly since I got here! I can't believe it!" Her friend was laughing now.

"Nothing happened, Ty Lee! And keep your voice down." Azula panicked when she saw everyone glancing at them.

"Only if you tell me the truth…" Ty Lee said in a childish way, smirking at the princess.

"I am telling the truth…"

Ty Lee just rolled her eyes at her and looked away with a grumpy face. Azula groaned.

"Fine…" She muttered and looked around making sure no one could hear her. "We kissed once, but that's all."

Ty Lee's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide again.

"YOU TWO WHAT?"

Azula felt like she would pass out. Not only the three from the other table looked at them curiously but also every gardener and servant around did it too. She gave Ty Lee a death glare.

"Shhh…."

"Sorry, sorry…" Ty Lee whispered. "It's just so unlikely… Why- How that even happened?"

Azula sighed, still blushing.

"It was about a week ago! I was upset at something, and he was nice to me, and I ended up kissing him. But that's it. I don't even know why I did it and it meant nothing. Now forget about this!"

Her friend was still smirking though.

"Was it good?"

"Uh?" Azula blushed more. She didn't expect her to ask _that_. "I- I don't know… I-"

"I bet it was… He looks like a good kisser." Ty Lee said distracted, looking at Sokka. "Haven't you considered doing it again? Not even once?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I was more worried with protecting my life than kissing guys!" Azula said with sarcasm, glaring at her friend again.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know… But what I mean is what do you feel for him?"

But before Azula could even think of an answer to that, she saw Zuko coming near them.

"Azula?" The princess heard her brother calling and froze. Did he hear anything? "I'm going to work on the terms I need to send to the Earth Kingdom and I want your help with something… Will you come with me?"

The princess almost sighed in relief. She gave Ty Lee a look that clearly meant _keep your mouth shut_ and stood up. Azula started walking with her brother and realized something was missing. Sokka. Was he still talking to the Kyoshi Warrior? She gritted her teeth and walked until them.

"Excuse me?" She looked down to them, folding her arms.

"Uh, hey, Azula…"

"Well, as far as I know you're still my guard, so you need to come with me, _peasant_." She made sure to say that last word carefully as looked directly at him. "Although I wouldn't mind to have a break from you…"

Sokka looked confused to Azula, and then sighed.

"Well, duty calls."

"Good luck!" Suki laughed a little.

"I see you tonight."

Azula was reading a document at one desk in Zuko's office. Her brother was on the principal one and Sokka was sat near Azula, looking at a map from Fire Nation distractedly. The Princess realized she felt much better once they left the Kyoshi girls behind. Although she couldn't understand why seeing Sokka around that girl made her feel so horrible. She remembered of Ty Lee's question. _What do you feel for him?_ Thinking about that made her anxious. No, she didn't feel anything for him... That was impossible. He was annoying and loud… And…

"What?" Sokka asked her, making her realized she had been looking at him for a long time.

She blushed. _Damn it, what's the matter with you, Azula?_

"Uh… nothing, just careful with this map…" She turned her face to the document again, cursing herself.

Sokka was going to say something, but Zuko spoke first.

"So, Sokka…" He started in an awkward tone. "What's going on between you and Suki?"

Azula's ear perked at that. She kept looking at the scroll, pretending to read it, but all her attention was at the boys. Sokka frowned, confused.

"What? Nothing. I mean nothing anymore, why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason… Since you two are having dinner together tonight I thought maybe there was something." Zuko shrugged.

"We just like to spend time together, as friends." Sokka said distractedly, but then his tone changed. "Well, to be honest, we never know, right? Let's see how things go through dinner… I mean, I'm still guy and she is a pretty and nice girl." He smirked at Zuko.

Azula cleared her throat.

"I'm trying to work here. Will you stop this pointless conversation?" Azula growled.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Someone is in a bad mood today…" Her brother teased her and smiled at her glare.

"Only today?" Sokka asked sarcastically and laughed, making Azula blush and get even angrier.

"Shut up, you two…" She muttered.

Azula pretended to keep reading, but the truth was she couldn't even focus her eyes on the paper anymore. All she could think about was what Sokka had just said. Were they going to have dinner together? Like a date? And was he actually considering the possibility to get back together with that girl? Suddenly, she felt an urge to cry and it got hard to breath. Why was this happening with her? She blinked several times making sure there was no tear there. She needed to control herself, at least until she was alone again. Then what? She still needed to find out why she was feeling like this. Unless…

Unless she already knew why and was too scary to admit it… There was a reason she didn't want Ty Lee to know about the kiss, because she knew her friend would make that question. _What do you feel for him?_ And she didn't want to think about that… And mostly now that it was getting clearer and clearer what was the answer to that.

The Princess felt panic taking over her when she slowly admitted to herself: she had fallen for him. She had fallen for Sokka.

Hours later Azula and Sokka left the room. Azula had been quiet, trying to calm herself down. What was she supposed to do now?

"You look worried, did something happen?" Sokka frowned to her.

"I'm fine…" She muttered.

 _First things first._ She didn't know what she would about her feelings for him, maybe they would go away just as they came, but she certainly knew she didn't want him be around the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors tonight. _Having dinner together, ugh…_ She almost groaned.

"Remember that Governor's secretary who wanted to talk to Zuko at the middle of night a week ago?" Azula said, as she came back to her normal plotting self.

"Uh, sure…"

"I just saw that the Governor he works for is still in the capital. Isn't that suspicious?" She went on, as they walk in her office.

"I don't know… Is it?" He frowned, confused.

"Yes. He has another to town to govern, why would he be here for no reason? And Zuko has told me his secretary wanted to talk about funds to a special monument in the city. I mean, who comes at that hour to talk about that?" She folded her arms.

"But why are you bringing that up now? It has been a week!" Sokka was still confused her, he had to admit sometimes it was really hard to follow her train of thought.

"Because the week was too busy and I didn't know he was still here! He has a house here in the capital, not too far from here. I want to go near there, to take a look if there is anything strange going on… _tonight_." She said the last word very emphatically.

Sokka sighed.

"I'm not even wasting my time arguing with you… But you know Zuko asked you to leave the palace with an escort, right?" He asked, trying to figure out how they were doing this.

"Zuko won't know we are going, you idiot!" She rolled her eyes at him.

Sokka's eyes widened at her.

"Wow, you _really_ are in a bad mood today. What's happening?" He asked genuinely concerned, which made her feel worse.

"Nothing..." Azula muttered. "Let's just get everything ready…"

Sokka suddenly made a grimace.

"I was going to have dinner with Suki… What do I even say to her?"

Azula glared at him.

"Do I look like your love adviser or something? Just make an excuse!" She growled.

"Fine, fine, calm down, I will think of something…"

When night fell, they were already at one of the secret exits from the palace. Both were wearing similar black clothes, and the princess' hair was down, so she would look less like herself.

"So what did you tell to your ex?" Azula asked impatiently as they started to walk into the woods.

"I told her you had to work late, and since you are in a worse mood than usual, it would be better if she didn't come near by." He said casually. "I think she bought it."

Azula blushed a little. Was her she really that obnoxious? She realized she never gave much thought to how he must feel about having to follow her everywhere. Did he even like to be around her? Well, now he must hate it since he just missed a date to help her with her crazy plan.

Did she even have a plan? She dragged them there, but she wasn't even sure what she was doing. The point was to get Sokka away from Suki. Azula blushed more when she realized how ridiculous that was. They weren't going to have dinner that night, but they could do it in the next one. Was she going to find another excuse to make him stay near her? How sad was that? He probably didn't even want to be around her anymore… She sighed. _Well, now you have to go with this until the end._ And maybe she would end up finding something out about the attacks after all.

Sokka was observing Azula from a certain distance. He wondered why she was so weird. Did he do something wrong? Or was she just in those days of the month? _Yeah… Probably that._ He sighed, he didn't like to see her like this though, and walking through those woods in the middle of the night wasn't the most reasonable thing to do. Mostly when there were so many people who wanted the princess' death. Sokka instinctively got closer to Azula.

After a while, walking in silence, Sokka finally said:

"Azula, are you sure we are going to the right direction?"

"Of course I am sure!" The princess answered with disdain, rolling her eyes at him and walking a little faster than him.

"Really? Because we passed that fallen tree two times already…" Sokka questioned, frowning.

Azula stopped, finally noticing what he was saying. _Shit._

"Did you bring a map?" He asked.

"No, but we don't need it, it's not far from the palace, I remember going there when I was little."

"But you probably come with servants and guards, and in a palanquin… Not alone or walking!" Sokka said in frustration. "Do you even know how to survive in a place like this?"

"A place like this? We are a few hours from the-" The princess stopped talking when something wet fell on face.

Suddenly there was a thunder. The rain came out of nothing, heavy and cold. That certainly wasn't Azula's luck day.

"Can we go back now?" Sokka sighed, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the water from his face.

"No!" Azula groaned and continued to walk.

She knew she wasn't making any sense, it was really reckless to stay in the middle of the woods during a storm like that, and of course they would not find out anything in those conditions. But she was so frustrated, with him, with Suki, and mostly with herself, she couldn't simply give in and go back now. How could she let herself get in a situation like this? He was a peasant, a stupid water peasant! Her thoughts were stopped when she stumbled at something. At the next second, she was facing the ground.

"AZULA!" Sokka rushed to her side, helping her. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern, while he checked if something serious had happened to her.

The princess felt ridiculously humiliated, she wiped some mud off her face, but it was everywhere, her clothes, her hair… She blushed and felt worse when she realized Sokka was by her side. He helped her to stand up, but she winced in pain and almost fell again if he wasn't him to hold her by her waist.

"Ouch!" Azula groaned. "I think I sprained my ankle…" _Wasn't this perfect?_

Sokka looked around, trying to think at something. The rain was so heavy it was making it hard to see… But then he saw something.

"Look…" There was an old abandoned build, not very far from them. "Let's go there…"

"How am I even supposed to go there? I can't walk, you idiot!" Azula yelled at him, frustrated.

Sokka rolled his eyes and quickly put one arm under Azula's legs and the other around her shoulders, holding her up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Before she even finished the sentence they were already under the roof of the old build.

He put her down gently.

"There you go. Let's stay here until the rain is over…" Sokka said calmly. Azula was still blushing, shocked and embarrassed. What had just happened? "Hey, let me see your ankle…" He said in a worried tone.

"What?" She almost jumped and looked confused to him.

"Let me see how bad it is…" He explained, in a comforting tone, but that just made her feel more uncomfortable.

"No! Since when you are a physician?"

"Come on, my sister is a healer, I know a thing or two…" He was already taking her boot off.

Azula blushed more. Why was he always invading her personal space? He touched her ankle softly and shivered at his touch.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"No…" She muttered, awkwardly.

He moved her feet a little.

"Ow! Now it does!"

"Sorry…" He smiled. "Yeah, it's sprained…"

Azula rolled her eyes and gave him a mocking look.

"Really? I didn't notice it."

Sokka looked back at her unamused.

"It doesn't seem that bad though…" He said, sitting next to her, leaning his back to the wall.

Azula was freezing, her clothes were soaked, in fact every inch of her body was wet and cold. She held herself, trying to get warmer and stop trembling. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her and her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing?!" Azula almost yelled, glaring at Sokka. _What the hell was he doing?_

"Trying to warm you up? Look at you! Your lips are turning blue!" He held her close, rubbing her arm to make her warmer. "Now I'm sure wouldn't make it in South Pole…" He laughed a little at her, but then he winced in pain when she elbowed him. "Ow… Relax, I'm just kidding!"

Azula felt her heart pounding hard against her chest and her face flushed. Why was he always doing stuff like this? And the worst part was how it made her feel. She couldn't even deny that, even though she was really mad that everything had gone wrong, a part of her was enjoying that situation. She cursed herself.

Sokka looked at the princess, as she avoided his eyes. He sighed, why did she have to be so gorgeous? Even when she was a mess, she was beautiful. But he felt a tightness in his chest when he realized she was still really upset. Of course, her plan didn't work, he knew how much she hated when that happened. But what kind of plan was that anyway? It was more than obvious that something would go wrong there. He had never seen her acting so reckless like that…

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spy on that governor… And it started raining… and you sprained your ankle…" He said awkwardly, trying to cheer her up, but she just looked unamused at him.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry you missed your date…" Azula said with disgust, not looking at Sokka's face.

He frowned at her, confused.

"What? Date? What date?"

"Come on, weren't you going to have dinner with ex tonight?" The princess tried to act cool.

"Yeah. But it would be just a dinner, not a date!" His eyes were widened and his voice sounded almost desperate. "We are just friends…"

"That's not what you told Zuko…" She said in a mocking tone.

Sokka looked puzzled at her. What was she doing? Why was she asking those things? For some reason he didn't know, the last thing he wanted was she thinking he was going on date with Suki. He didn't know why he said that Zuko, maybe he was scared his friend would think he was interested in someone else. But wait, was he? Sokka caught himself looking at the princess' amber eyes for more time than he should. He cleared his throat.

"I-I didn't mean that…" Sokka started insecurely. "It was just going to be a dinner with a friend. That's all." He noticed something sparked at her eyes when he said that, and she got closer to him.

Their faces were a few inches of distant. He swallowed and felt his heart racing as he stared at her. Maybe it wasn't so bad that things had gone the way they did, otherwise they wouldn't be there, he wouldn't be holding her, they wouldn't be so close… Sokka frowned confused at himself. But before he could question himself about his crazy thoughts, the princess looked away again sadly. His chest tightened.

Azula suddenly felt Sokka's hair touching her hair and her heart stopped. She looked again at him with her eyes widened, blushing deeply, remembering that's what he had done before kissing her in her dream.

"You got mud in your hair…" He laughed softly.

Azula just rolled her eyes, a little disappointed, her face burning with embarrassment. But then she realized he was looking at her again, why did he keep doing this? Looking back at his eyes just messed so much with her… She was trembling again, but not from the cold, actually she was feeling really warm now. He was still touching her hair, when she felt his lips against hers.

Azula wasn't sure if it was another dream or not, but she didn't care. She put one hand around his neck, pulling him closer to kiss him deeper. That kiss was different from the first. She wasn't crying or thinking about her family problems, her mind was only there, with him. And this time _he_ was the one who kissed her first and she couldn't help but feel really happy about it. Azula felt an electric sensation taking over her body, when she felt he leaning into her, his body pressing against her and his hand going up her tight. She had never felt something like this and she moaned weakly into his mouth. But all of sudden he broke the kiss.

They looked at each other, gasping for air. The princess felt like the world around her was spinning, she held herself on him to keep her balance.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry…" He started, still breathing with some difficult. "I shouldn't have... Wait a second." Sokka's countenance suddenly changed. He was frowning at her now in a suspicious way. "Did you plan this whole situation?" He was smirking now.

"What?!" Azula looked both terrified and shocked to him. "What are you talking about, moron?"

"I mean, you have done everything to take me out of Palace today, then you asked about me and Suki… and now the kiss."

" _You_ kiss me!" She reminded him. Her eyes were widened as she glared at him with exasperation.

Sokka laughed at her face, making her even angrier.

"Yeah… but you kissed me back." He raised an eyebrow to her.

Her mouth was opened while she looked shocked at him. He couldn't be serious. She couldn't believe it…

"Do you really think I planned for us to get stuck in here so we could kiss?" Azula was yelling now. He was such an idiot, she couldn't even believe she was kissing him a minute ago. "I guess you must also think I made it rain and sprained my ankle on purpose!"

"I don't know… sometimes I just don't get how your mind works, to be honest." Sokka gave her a smirk. He had to admit he loved messing up with her. Of course he wasn't serious. But yes, part of him was wondering if she did plan any of that.

"You just… you can't-" Azula growled and looked away from him, gritting her teeth in frustration. But before she came out with a better answer to that, he was already leaning himself on her again. He smirked and closed his eyes, kissing her again.

Azula's heart stopped again. What was wrong with him? She wanted to pull him away and complain, but instead she just kissed him back. This kiss was softer, less desperate. He pulled her closer gently, by her waist, almost making her sit on his lap, while she slowly put her arms around his neck. When they pulled back, Azula looked at Sokka with some sort of smile.

"You are an idiot, you know that?" She muttered, trying to look mad at him, but she was clearly suppressing a smirk.

"Yeah… you've told me that enough times." He sighed and chuckled.

She looked outside. It was still pouring.

"I guess we will stay here tonight." She sighed.

"We should get some sleep." Sokka said.

Azula grimaced when she realized he was right, she would have to sleep in that disgusting place. At least, _some things_ went better than she expected…

It was already morning when Sokka woke up. He blinked a few times when he saw the princess sleeping next to him. She was lied on her side, her hair all spread on the floor, her mouth a little open. She didn't look very comfortable though. Clearly the princess wasn't used to sleep on the floor, Sokka thought, smiling a little. Then he blushed remembering the night before, and he couldn't help but feeling a strange urge to touch her again.

Sokka knew that was wrong. _Very_ wrong. Just because the princess let him kiss her last night, it didn't mean she would want him to touch her again, mostly when she was sleeping. But he couldn't control himself anymore, he was already stroking her hair slowly. Even after all the rain and mud, her hair was so soft, he bet her skin was too... Sokka caught himself looking at her body... He quickly pulled his hand back, feeling a little guilty for his improper thoughts.

He kept staring at her, he didn't know why but he realized he could spend hours looking at her like this. Who was he kidding? He _did_ know why. Actually he had known it for a while now. Sokka sighed. There was a reason why he had followed her in all her crazy missions, and why he couldn't stop worrying that something would happen to her if he left her alone… it wasn't just because he was his guard or because of Zuko. It was because of her. He couldn't deny it anymore, could he? It was true...

He was in love with the Princess of the Fire Nation.


	10. Chapter 10

Azula felt someone shaking her softly by the shoulder, when the Princess opened her eyes she saw big blue eyes looking at her. That's when she remembered she had slept in the middle of the woods, next to Sokka… She also remembered more of the night before, and blushed.

"Morning, Princess…" Sokka smiled to her, helping her to sit up.

Azula groaned, feeling her whole body sore from sleeping on the cold floor.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, frowning at her as they stood up.

"Yeah, I just really miss my bed…" She said rubbing her back, Sokka just laughed at her.

Since the Princess had sprained her ankle, they walked really slowly back to Palace. Sokka said he could carry her but Azula's response was a death glare, so he only helped her to walk. He was really confused about how to act around her now… After all the kissing the night before, he didn't know if there was actually something between them or not. And the truth was, both possibilities really scared him. He couldn't deny he wanted something with her, but he didn't even know how would that be possible, since she was… _Azula_. But Sokka decided he would think about that later.

In the bright light of the day it didn't take much longer to find the way back to the Palace. In a few hours they were already entering the secret passage.

"I can't wait to get rid of those disgusting clothes." Azula made a disgusted face. Her clothes were crumped and all covered with dry mud.

Sokka chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" The Princess's eyes widened at him.

"It's just… a bit funny seeing _you_ … like this." He gave her a mocking smile.

Azula glared at him, outraged.

"You're so lucky I need you help me to walk right now!"

He laughed again.

"You know I'm kidding-"

Suddenly, Azula simply pushed him against the wall and covered his mouth. Sokka looked at her startled, but then he understood her action – voices. He felt his heart beating faster when he realized they were getting closer. He didn't know how many of them were, and even though Azula was probably the deadliest person he ever met, she wasn't at her best state right now, since she was injured. But before he could panic, he realized the voices were coming from the other side of the wall, probably from another tunnel.

"This better work… There won't be another chance like this. And we don't know until when Governor Jiang will keep helping us." One man said.

"Why is he doing this anyway? He is a highborn from Fire Nation. He did support Ozai. I don't know why he would simply join our cause." A second one spoke.

"He probably has his reasons to want the Princess' death. We just need to take advantage on that." The first one commented. "Now, let's hope the girl does everything right."

"If everything does go right, that will be the Princess' last meal. They say the poison takes only a few minutes to work…"

Azula froze, looking at Sokka's eyes, startled.

"We need to hurry… " She whispered to him. Was that panic in her voice? "The servant is probably serving my breakfast now!"

She tried to walk fast ahead of him, but failed, groaning in pain.

"Slow down…" He held her by her waist, looking at her with concern. "There is no reason to rush now that we know that…" Azula looked at Sokka in a way he had never seen before. Her eyes seemed to have a mix of fear and despair… "Azula, we already know it. You're not there. There is no to fear-"

"Sokka… That's not…" The Princess groaned again, frustrated now. "Did you forget Kiyi usually comes to my room to have breakfast with me?"

His eyes widened at her.

"Uh, where is Azula, mom?" The little girl was in her older sister's bedroom.

The mother, who had followed the girl, had just entered her other daughter's room. She looked around, there was no sign of Azula, actually it didn't even seem that she had slept there. Ursa sighed, worried.

"I don't know… Oh, look, the servant is bringing her breakfast. She might be here somewhere."

A young woman brought a tray with tea, cake and some fruits to the Princess' room, she placed it on a small table next to the window.

"Cake!" She said, sitting at the table and cutting a slice of the cake.

The servant looked at the girl uneasy, she was about to say something when Ursa started.

"Dear, shouldn't you wait for your sister?"

"She won't mind, mom. Why are you here anyway?" The girl put the slice on a plate and looked at her mother, a little confused.

"I want to talk to her…"

Kiyi raised her eyebrows and looked away from her mother. She knew her mother's talks with her sister never ended well. When she was pulling the plate closer to her, so she could finally eat, something abruptly stroke the plate, breaking it and spreading pieces of porcelain and cake everywhere. The girl's scream echoed in the Palace. She was about to start crying when she saw Azula at the doorway.

The Princess' looks scared her little sister. Kiyi had never seen Azula in such a messy state.

"AZULA! What are you doing? Was that _lightning_?! " Ursa was already at Kiyi's side, hugging her.

The Princess didn't pay attention to her mother, since she was glaring at the servant in the corner of the room.

"Arrest her now." She said carefully to the guards at her door, Sokka was right behind them.

Azula walked towards her sister and mother, wincing in pain, she had probably sprained her ankle even more after all this effort.

"What has happened to you, Azula?" Her mother asked with her eyes widened, but the Princess simply ignored the question and faced her little sister.

"Did you eat or drink anything? Answer the question, Kiyi!"

"Azula, stop it! What's the matter with you?!" Ursa yelled at her and Azula only glared at her.

"What's going on here?" Zuko finally appeared at the door, looking startled and confused to the guards holding the servant by the arms. "What's the meaning of that?" Then he gasped when he saw Azula. "What happened to you?"

Azula crossed her arms facing her brother.

"Long story. This scum we call servant just almost poisoned Kiyi." She said coldly.

She rolled her eyes at Ursa's gasp behind her.

"What?" Zuko widened his eyes at her, getting closer.

"It's true, Zuko." Sokka finally spoke, standing besides Zuko now.

"No!" The servant cried. "Please, my lord, I don't know what they are talking about… I just brought her breakfast..."

Zuko frowned at the girl then looked at Sokka, looking for answers.

"Oh, really?" Azula asked in a sarcastic way. Sokka noticed she was facing the servant in that cold threatening way he hadn't seen in a while. Even though Azula was a mess from head to toe and walking unstably, she had this superior look that made her look like the Princess she was. The servant just looked like a small defenseless animal next to her. Sokka realized he had forgotten how terrifying she could be. And apparently Zuko was thinking the same thing... "If the food is fine, why don't you sit down and eat some of it?" Azula gave the girl a fake sweet smile.

"Wha…" The girl's eyes grow wide.

Azula calmly went to the table and cut another slice of the cake and put it on a plate, and then she handed it to the servant.

"Eat it. Now." She said in a low but scary tone. No one else in the room dared to say a word.

The servant looked at the plate horrified, then to the Princess.

"What are you waiting for? You probably have never eaten a delicacy like that... What's the matter?" Azula went on with a threatening smile.

It didn't take much longer for the girl start crying and begging for mercy. Azula only gazed Zuko, waiting for a reaction.

"Take her, she will be interrogated later." The Fire Lord said to the guards.

"Interrogated by me…" Azula smiled cruely, she almost looked like she was enjoying this situation. Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Now, can someone please explain to me what is going on here?" Zuko yelled, looking at both Sokka and Azula.

Azula sighed, as she limped and winced in pain. Now that she relaxed her ankle was hurting even more. She saw Zuko's worried look and rolled her eyes.

"I will explain you everything, Zuzu… But later. Now I need a bath and clean clothes, and a physician…" She said, dropping herself on a chair.

"Azula-" Her brother started.

"What are you all waiting for?" She simply cut him off, looking incredulous to everyone in the room. "Go get my servants and the medical care I need now!" She yelled in frustration.

A few hours later, Azula was in fresh clothes, her hair was down and still wet from the long bath she had taken. She was sitting on a couch in one of the Palace's rooms, with her now bandaged ankle resting on a pillow on the other side of couch. Sokka was on a chair not so far from Azula, he was glad to know Azula's injure wasn't that bad, she only had to take it easy for a few days. He couldn't deny he was still really anxious. Since they came back to the Palace they hadn't been alone for one second, so he still didn't know what was going on between them.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?" Half of the Palace heard the Fire Lord yell.

Zuko was standing in front of Azula and Sokka with an angry and frustrated expression. From the other corner of the room Ty Lee and Suki observed the scene worried.

"I can't believe it!" He went on. "I can't deny I already expected something like this from Azula, but you, Sokka? You didn't only lie to me, but you also risked your life and Azula's!"

The Princess looked unamused.

"Zuzu, please… Enough with the dramatic scene! He only came with me, because he knew I would disobey you, whether he came or not." Azula said, shrugging. "So, relax…"

"Is that supposed to be a good excuse?" Zuko looked at her incredulous, then he turned again to his friends. "Seriously, Sokka, what were you thinking?"

_Wow, if he's that mad now, imagine when he finds out I made out with his sister..._

"What do you think I should have done? Let her go alone?" Sokka looked at Zuko, raising his hands in a sign of frustration.

"You should have stopped her!"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Because that's a really easy thing to do…" He said sarcastically.

Azula groaned, annoyed.

"Zuko, that's enough, okay? You can yell at me as much as you want later, but let's focus the important things now. Haven't you heard what we found out?"

Zuko glared at her, but then he just sighed and sat next to Sokka.

"Yeah, I did. But I can't simply arrest Jiang only based on this. We don't even know who were the people who said that in the tunnels anyway, and why he is helping them…" Zuko said, rubbing his temples.

"It's obvious they were the Anti-Azula squad. We just don't _who_ exactly they are." Sokka explained.

"The anti what?" The Princess raised one eyebrow to him, confused.

Sokka gave her a proud smile.

"Anti-Azula squad. I felt like they deserved a name after all this time." He shrugged.

Azula only stared at Sokka, judging him.

"Anyway… No, Zuko, of course, you can't arrest him like that. But now we know we need to keep an eye on him, not mentioning if we actually investigate him we might find out who are the…" She made a disgusted face to Sokka. "Anti-Azula squad…" And then she rolled her eyes.

Zuko was about to say something, when Sokka interrupted him.

"You know, during that second attack to Azula's life…" He was frowning now, thoughtful. "The first time it happened when I was actually here… The man told me I should be helping him. And by what we heard in the tunnels they clearly aren't from Fire Nation's aristocracy, maybe they aren't even from here, which makes sense, since people from out of Fire Nation usually don't like you guys. Mostly Azula…" Sokka stopped, staring at the floor. "What if… What if I actually join them?" Everyone looked at him startled and confused. "I mean, as an inside man, so I can get more information. Come on, it's not that hard to believe that I would want to take Azula down…"

Azula glared at him. And he only gave her an awkward smile.

"Sokka, that can be really dangerous!" Suki finally spoke. "And you are her guard now, do you really think they are going to buy it?"

Azula frowned at Suki, a little disgusted. _Why is_ she _even here?_

"Exactly! I can say I'm going to use my position as her guard to get a chance to help them kill her…" Sokka explained.

Azula and Zuko looked at each other with eyes widened and then glared at Sokka.

"Okay…" Azula began and frowned to Sokka. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that conversation…"

"You are spending too much time with Azula…" Zuko couldn't help but smile a little at his sister's reaction.

And Azula narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Excuse me?"

Sokka laughed.

"Guys, come on, think with me… It makes sense!"

Zuko sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, I supposed that could work. Maybe you can say you suspect Azula is doing something against me…"

Azula looked at her brother a little startled.

"You can't be serious, Zuko!"

"What? You can't deny it makes sense…" Her brother looked at her.

Azula folded her arms.

"It's _him_! And a bunch of assassins! How is that going to work? We will easily get himself murdered!"

"Hey! I'm still here!" Sokka complained.

Zuko looked at his sister with a curious look, and suddenly Azula froze. Did she actually show concern towards Sokka?

"I… I mean…" She tried to sound indifferent again. "If something happened to him, I'm sure you just blame me, and I will have to listen you complain the rest of my life."

Zuko rolled eyes.

"That's not true… Suki, can you see if you can track down these people? I mean, if there is somehow or somewhere Sokka can meet them?" Zuko asked softly to the other girl.

"Sure… I will start looking for something today…" She smiled. "But I must say I'm still really worried with this."

Azula almost groaned. She had to admit Sokka and Zuko had a point, it could work. But part of her was annoyed that it wasn't her who brought up that plan, and another part of her was wondering if Zuko would agree with this so easily if she was the one who had came out with this idea.

"So, I guess that's it. Let's talk again when you guys find something out else." Zuko said standing up.

The girls stood up and started walking to the door. Sokka helped Azula up. He almost smiled when he thought they would finally be alone again. But when they were about to leave…

"Azula, I want to talk you…" Zuko finally said in a serious tone.

Everyone turned to look at her and Zuko with a concerned expression. _This can't be good._

Azula only sighed and then smirked sarcastically.

"Well, I knew it wouldn't be that easy… Wait for me outside." She said coldly to Sokka.


	11. Chapter 11

Once everyone else had left the room, Azula dropped herself on the couch once again and groaned.

"Let me guess you are grounding me for disobeying your stupid other and now I can't ever leave the Palace anymore… Ever." Azula said in a sarcastic way, but part of her actually wondered if Zuko would do something like that…

Her brother only rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

"No, Azula…" He said in an unamused tone. "I really just want to talk to you." Azula just looked at him, curiously. "Why didn't you tell me you were doing something like this?"

The girl's eyes widened at him in angriness.

"You're kidding, right? The one time I tried to talk about that, you simply said 'no'!"

Zuko sighed.

"Well, why didn't you argue with me then? You used to be pretty good at convince me to do exactly what you want…" There was a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Azula glared at him.

"It's not easy to discuss anything with you, when mother is always around saying 'Don't question your brother, Azula', 'Don't make things worse, Azula'… it's just impossible!" She looked away from him.

"You could have waited until mom were gone, then…" He said in a low tone.

She gritted her teeth.

"Mom isn't the only problem, Zuko! You are too!" She shouted.

"Why? Because I said _no_ to you? That's it, then? Every time I don't agree with you, you will simply do what you want behind my back?" Zuko looked at her with frustration.

"No, Zuko, the problem is that you treat me like a child! Whenever I'm not in political meetings or working with you in something related, you act as if I was this reckless unsubordinated kid, who needs to be watched all the time! And this is so frustrating!"

"What? That's not true, Azula… I don't-"

"You literally got me a babysitter without asking my consent!" Azula yelled, raising her arm to the door's direction. "You only listen to me when it's convenient to you! You tell the servants to dress me up whenever you need me! Come on, Zuko… Not even Father used to do these kinds of things…"

Zuko's eyes widened when she said the last part. He looked at her both shocked and deeply hurt, as he opened his mouth trying to say something. _Okay, maybe I went too far…_ Azula thought, frowning.

"Listen, I didn't want to say _that_ …" She started again, now in a softer voice. "I just want you to understand how annoying it is to be treated as a child almost all the time… And it didn't start now, it's been like this since I came back to this Palace…"

Zuko took a deep breath.

"Fine." He began. "I guess… I'm just not used to be a brother."

Azula frowned, confused.

"You are a brother for 18 years, how can you not be used to it?" She asked, with one eyebrow raised.

Zuko just rolled his eyes at her again.

"You know what I mean… You and I… we were literally raised to hate each other. We passed most of our lives fighting and trying to destroy each other. Now it's the first time we can actually act like normal siblings. And I know I wasn't the best brother, I know I wasn't there for you when you need it… And sometimes that makes me feel awful. I was really trying to make up for it. But I guess it's not working very well…" He laughed sadly at her, now avoiding her eyes.

Azula looked a little bit shocked at him. She never expected a response like this.

"Well… you know… you shouldn't feel this bad." She shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I was best little sister in the world either…" She gave him a sarcastic smile.

Zuko laughed a little.

"You certainly were not…" He said, smiling weakly at her. "But still…"

"I know, Zuzu… I know what you mean… And, honestly, I appreciate what you are doing." Azula was looking directly to his eyes now. "But just because you want to fix things between us, it doesn't mean you are responsible for me." She said coldly.

"That's exactly what it means! You are family just like mom, Kiyi and Uncle… I _am_ responsible for all of you." Zuko sounded almost frustrated, his eyes widened at her.

Azula swallowed. She hated how sentimental Zuko could be, and she hated even more how occasionally it meant something for her… Why was she always facing her feelings lately? Life was so much easier when she believed she was above all that.

"Okay…" Azula sighed. "But it doesn't justify the way you treat me sometimes…"

For her surprise Zuko nodded and asked: "What do you want me to do differently then?"

The girl frowned at him for a moment. She certainly did not expect that question.

"Well, many things…" Azula said smirking. "I could spend the day making a list here." She laughed at his unamused face. "Fine… First, I want you to listen to me, for real, and consider everything I say. Not only when I'm working with you, but all my ideas and plans, no matter how crazy you think they are. Like you do to your friends, for instance." Zuko was about to say something, but she cut him off. "Also I want you to discuss with me every decision you make that affects my life. And for crying out loud, will you stop with this older brother attitude all the time? I'm just two years younger than you, I'm not Kiyi!"

Zuko laughed at little at her last statement.

"Fair enough. I will try my best, I promise, but you need to play your part as well…"

"What do you mean?" Azula asked with a fake innocent voice.

Zuko only frowned at her.

"You know! Tell me what you're plotting… And not simply do things behind my back when I disagree with you…"

She made a grimace and sighed.

"Fine, I will try it. Anything else?"

"Well, it would be nice if you talked to mom…" Zuko began.

"Now you are going too far…" Azula glared at him.

"Come on, Azula… You know she loves you…" He insisted.

Azula growled.

"Zuko, she told you she thinks I'm in no conditions to be your adviser and she basically wanted you to make me a prisoner. So, excuse me, if I don't want to talk to her or even stay around her…" She saw her brother sighing. "However I must I admit I was impressed that you didn't listen to her in any of those cases." She smirked at him. "I guess I need to give you more credit and make a real effort to fulfill our deal."

Zuko couldn't help but smile a little at her.

"Am I free to go now?" Azula asked sarcastically, as she stood up with some difficult, because of her ankle.

Zuko rolled his eyes, helping her to keep her balance.

"Oh, one more thing," Her brother started. "I didn't know having Sokka as your guard was such an inconvenient to you… So, if you prefer, I can dismiss him and, until this whole story is over, you can have Ty Lee or one of the girls as your guard instead…."

"NO!" Azula shouted, before she could realize what she was doing. She froze. _Great._ She hated how whenever it comes to Sokka, she always acted like a complete fool.

"No?" Zuko looked at her confused.

The princess cleared her throat quickly.

"Seriously, Zuko, after more than two weeks around him all the time, I'm more than used to it." Azula explained, as she rolled her eyes, trying to act as her normal self. "Also, yeah, Ty Lee is my friend again, but I'm not sure I can handle being around her the whole day. You know sometimes she can drive anyone crazy. And I'm really not in the mood to have a stranger as a personal guard right now…"

Zuko nodded, opening the door for her.

"It makes sense…" He smiled.

"Okay, then. See you later, dum-dum." Azula said in a playful tone, waving her hand as she left the room.

Sometimes she really had to thank the spirits for having such a naive brother.

Sokka was waiting for her outside. He gave her a concerned look.

"So, is everything okay? I didn't hear any screaming or lightning striking… I wasn't sure if everything was fine or you had just killed each other really fast. Wait, Zuko is alive there, right?" Sokka's eyes widened at the door.

Azula just looked at him unamused and shook her head.

"We just talked, idiot… And yeah, things are fine."

"Really? I thought he would freak out." He said, as they walked to her office.

"Yeah… It's really rare, but Zuzu can be unpredictable once in a while…"

The rest of Azula's day went on almost perfect. Even though she could barely walk, she had almost every servant in the Palace doing exactly want she wanted. And because of her condition they seemed to be even more afraid to unplease her than usual, which not only amused her but also made them really efficient. So everything she needed was handed to her really quickly, the food they served was better than usual, and they weren't annoying her with any unnecessary questions… The only thing that kept bothering her was that since she and Sokka came back from the woods, they hadn't spent more than thirty seconds alone with each other.

Ty Lee and Kiyi were always around, not mentioning the servants… The Princess couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. They had kissed again and he clearly showed interested on her. She had never had a boyfriend, so she didn't really know how these things worked. Were they together now? Azula certainly didn't want anyone finding out about them now… But that didn't mean she didn't want to be with him. She smiled and blushed, thinking about their kisses again. She shook her head softly, coming back to reality, and looked around, Kiyi was playing with Sokka in the other corner of the room – he was helping her build a weird toy –, and Ty Lee was looking at a paper distractedly, sat on the couch next to Azula. Every once in a while Sokka would look and smile at her. Part of her wanted to scream at him to be more careful because there were people around them, but another part of her was really enjoying that.

Azula knew that was really wrong, the last thing she should be doing now was allowing herself to have this kind of feelings for him. For anyone actually. She was being weak, and she knew it. But it felt so good, she couldn't help it. The Princess caught herself anxious for bedtime, because after everyone went to sleep, he could sneak to her room… _What's your problem, Azula?_ She shook her head again, trying to focus on the scroll she was reading.

"Hey" It was Sokka's voice. "I will be right back…" He stood up and left the room.

Before Azula could wonder what he was going to do, Ty Lee sighed in relief.

"FINALLY! He would never leave, and I was dying to ask you what happened last night…" Ty Lee gave her a suspicious look.

"Shhh…" Azula's eyes widened at her as she glance at Kiyi, who was still playing distractedly.

"So? Did anything happen?" Her friend asked excited, but in a lower tone.

Azula blushed. She knew she shouldn't talk about this, this wasn't even supposed to be happening…

"We may have kissed again…" She admitted, blushing a little and smiling.

The other girl almost screamed.

"I can't believe this is happening! Look at you… It's so cute."

"SHUT UP!" Azula glared at Ty Lee, now angry at her friend. The other girl just laughed.

Half an hour later, Sokka came back. He was wearing a different outfit, a fancier one. Azula frowned, confused.

"Azula, you won't mind if Ty Lee stays as your guard tonight, right?" He asked, casually.

"Uh? Why?" The Princess asked.

"Hey, Sokka, let's go?" Another voice asked, it came from the door. Suki. She was all dressed up as well.

It took a few seconds to Azula finally understand what was going on. Her heart stopped. He was going out with _her_? How could he possibly do something like that? After all that happened between them, they were… They were what? She realized. They were nothing. They kissed and that was it. She couldn't simply think there was something between them, just because they made out one night, right? And the worst part was, she couldn't just forbid him to go out with the Kyoshi Leader. He was her guard, but he was doing it as a favor to her brother. It wasn't like he had to obey every order of her…

Azula felt nauseous and wanted to scream, but no one could tell it by her expressionless face.

"Fine." She shrugged.

"See you tomorrow, okay?" There was something in Sokka's voice, she didn't recognize what it was because she was too focused, keeping her neutral expression. Everything was a blur when they finally left.

"Azula?" A quiet voice called for her. "Are you okay?" Her friend was looking at her with concern.

It took Azula a while to reply.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" She folded her arms, glaring at the girl.

"You know… I bet you weren't expecting-"

"Ugh, Ty Lee, I'm too tired for your silly talks…" Azula cut Ty Lee quickly. She wanted to run away to her bedroom, but then she realized she couldn't run. "Would you help me walk to my room? I need to rest…"

"Azula…"

The Princess ran her hands through her hair with frustration and stood up abruptely.

"Fine, I will go by myself!"

Ty Lee sighed.

"I just-"

"I help you, Azula!" Kiyi ran to Azula's side, holding her hand.

Azula just glared at Ty Lee, daring her to speak again. So they left the room silently.

When Azula was finally alone in her room, she lied on her bed and buried her face on a pillow to muffle her scream. She knew something like this would happen. She knew it and she was stupid enough to let herself get into this mess. She was Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. She wasn't supposed to fall in love and fantasize with boys. And mostly not now that she was finally building a life she actually enjoyed. How could she be so weak? Falling in love with the water peasant. Not even Zuko did something so stupid.

She already had many examples in her family to know that love was weakness and it only brought horrible consequences. And now… Well, now there was this horrible pain in her chest she didn't know how to cure. Azula felt tears running down her face. _Pathetic._ She deserved this. So, she would learn to never let something like this happen again. But it was over now, for good. After tonight, she would be like her old self again. He would be nothing but a simple inferior employee to her. He would mean nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Sokka got ready that morning as quickly as he could. Dinner with Suki last night was great, but nothing really happened between them. They basically just chatted, it had been six months since they broke up, so they have a lot to talk about. He had forgotten how fun it was to be around her, however, he realized, what he used to feel for her when they were dating was not there anymore. He still loved her, of course, but not in that way. Sokka wasn't sure about the other girl's feelings, he didn't know if that dinner was an excuse to try to get back together with him or if she just missed spending time with him. He really hoped it was the last option, because the last thing he wanted was to lose her friendship. He really wished he could read girls better… And talking about girls, he had a new issue... Azula.

Even though Azula didn't show any sign of annoyance when Sokka said he was going out with Suki, he wanted to clear things up for her. He knew things with Azula wouldn't be easy. Yes, she had changed in certain way, she didn't want to destroy him or his friends anymore, but she was still the same schemer, manipulative, and slightly crazy princess he always knew. And she was his best friend's sister! But that shouldn't be a problem, since Aang did it first with _his_ sister. Sokka made a disgusted face, then sighed. Like he and Azula were anything like Aang and Katara… His reasonable side was screaming at him to let this go, he would clearly get into trouble, but how was he even supposed to do that? He couldn't even stop thinking about her. And right now the only thing he wanted was to make sure the Princess understood that there was nothing between him and Suki… And maybe to make out with her in her bedroom before her morning's duties. Sokka couldn't help but smile at that thought.

When he arrived at Azula's room, she was already all dressed up for the day. She was wearing her armor and her hair was in her usual topknot with a golden crown. She was on her desk, writing something.

"Good morning, Princess…" Sokka said, smiling.

She quickly shut whatever she was writing on and put it aside.

"Oh, it's you…" She gave him an indifferent look. "Let's go, Zuko said my mother wants us all to have breakfast together..." Azula rolled her eyes. "Not that I mind getting there late."

"I see…" Sokka started. "Can we talk first?"

Azula frowned at him, looking confused.

"What do we have to talk about?" She folded her arms.

"Listen, last night… Suki and I… it was just dinner, okay? She asked me out again, when you were talking to Zuko, and I couldn't say no, because if I did, you know-"

"Why are you even telling me this?" Azula cut him off, irritated.

Sokka swallowed. He thought she would be happy to know about this. She was clearly interested in him, right? She was the one who kissed him first! And then, she kissed him back in the woods… She had even asked about his relationship with Suki! Azula wouldn't do something like that out of curiosity. He couldn't be wrong about this, could he?

"Uh… Because I thought… you might have thought I was getting back together with her…" Sokka said, nervously now.

Azula shrugged and frowned at him. For some reason, the way she was looking at him terrified Sokka, not because she had a scary look, but because she was completely indifferent. It had weeks since the last time she had looked at him like this…

"I don't understand, why would I care about your personal life? Now let's go, I have a busy day..." She said, as she started walking to the door.

Sokka groaned and simply held her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Azula glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing? Why are you acting like this?" He frowned at her, confused. "Like nothing has happened between us…"

Azula's eyes widened at him, and then he could almost hear she gritting her teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, peasant." She growled.

Sokka sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're doing it again… It's just like the first time you kissed me. Seriously, are you going to pretend that nothing happened again?"

Azula took a deep breath.

"We just kissed…" She muttered.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, Sokka! It was a moment of weakness, okay? I was frustrated and injured. That's all. Now let me go." She growled and started walking to the door once again.

"Wait." Sokka placed himself in front of her.

Azula only stared at him with a death glare. But before she could even realize what was happening, Sokka simply cupped her face and pulled her to kiss. The Princess' first reaction was to widen her eyes, but after a while she felt her whole body melting and an inexplicable urge to kiss him back. _But, no!_ What was she doing? Last night she had told herself she wouldn't let this happen again, she couldn't simply give up and let him have control over again just because of another stupid kiss. Azula pushed him away abruptly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yelled at him, her eyes were burning with hate, but her cheeks flushed. Sokka backed up a little, looking at her almost scared. Maybe he went too far… When he looked at her, he didn't recognize the girl staring back at him. Actually, he _did_ recognize her: she was the Azula from three years ago, full of hate and disgust for him. But back there she was just an enemy, he didn't really care about how she felt about him, however now… "Do you really think I would be interested in someone like you? I'm the Princess of the greatest nation in the world and you are a mere peasant. And, don't come saying you aren't really a peasant because you are a son of someone I don't know or care, it doesn't change the fact that you are inferior to me in every way. I mean," She stopped and laughed a little, staring at his startled face. "You're so useless not even your friends want you around them, how else would you end up here with this ridiculous guard job? I really hope you succeed at this undercover job, because then you will finally have done something useful!"

Sokka was looking at Azula, puzzled. He couldn't believe she was actually doing it. A part of him was hoping she would start to laugh and say it was a joke, she had a weird sense of humor after all. But she didn't, she just kept looking at with in that cruel way. He swallowed as a horrible pain in his chest increased. He wanted to say something back to her, to say that he didn't only save her life once, but also he helped her when she needed it, more than once! She should be the first to admit he was nothing but useless! He wanted to scream so many things at her, but for some reason he was frozen. He didn't move or say anything.

So Azula finally broke the silent, "Will you let me go now?", she asked icily.

And he only muttered, "As you wish, Princess."

Azula thought the moment she saw she had hurt Sokka just like he had hurt her, she would feel a lot better. So when he looked at her and said those last words in a way she could clearly see the pain and shame in his eyes, she thought that the horrible feeling in her chest would immediately go away. But it didn't. And what really shocked her was that it only got worse. She felt a horrible urge to apologize the second she saw Sokka's scared and hurt eyes. She wanted to say she was so happy he wasn't back with that Kyoshi girl… But she couldn't do it, could she? The problem wasn't if he got back with that other girl or not, the problem was the power he had over her. Her feelings for him were taking the best out of her. She had no control anymore, and she couldn't simply let this happen. So, even though Azula couldn't understand why she was hurting even more now, she knew that was the best thing to do.

When they finally get to dinner room, where they were supposed to have breakfast, everything was a mess. Zuko was talking to some guards in a corner of them room, Ursa was next to Noren talking apprehensively to Iroh, and Kiyi… Well, Kiyi was the only one eating her breakfast happily at the table.

"Good morning, Azu!" The little girl shouted at Azula with her mouth full.

Azula replied distractedly before walking towards Zuko.

"What's happening here?" She asked directly, folding her arms.

Zuko faced her and sighed.

"Things in the capital are getting worse…"

"Well, fill me in…" The Princess demanded.

"Well, people who already hated to see me in charge of the Fire Nation are taking advantage of the situation to spread chaos and terrorize the citizens that actually support me… They say they are only trying to track down the assassins, but that's clearly not what's been going on." Zuko stopped, looking at Azula a little unsure. "Meanwhile, other people keep spreading hate against you…"

Azula just shook her head.

"People really like to see us as rivals, don't they? But after so much time, we can't blame them..."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"There was an assault to this inn in the periphery today. Someone set it on fire… Anyway, I have to go there."

"I'm coming too."

"What? Are you insane? Didn't you hear what I just said?" Zuko asked her, irritated.

"As far I know, it's just as dangerous for me as it is for you. So, yeah, I'm going." Azula said, shrugging care freely.

"Azula, no."

Less than an hour later, the Princess, her guard and Fire Lord were in the royal caravan, arriving at the capital. No one had spoken a word since they left the Palace, mostly because Zuko was too annoyed with Azula for coming no matter what he said, but also because Sokka hadn't dared to say anything to the Princess after what happened in her room. He didn't even know what to think. Why would she even do something like that? Did she actually enjoy seeing him suffer? Probably, she was crazy after all. Sokka felt his stomach twist as he remembered the things Azula said to him.

Azula was the first one to leave the caravan when they got there. When Sokka was leaving it, Zuko hold his arm and simply said, "Don't leave her alone." Sokka nodded, rolling his eyes. He could be mad at her, but he was still her guard...

Azula wasn't really used to go to the peripheries, actually she didn't even remember going to that place before. It didn't look as great as the rest of the capital. The houses were smaller, and the streets narrower... That place would probably be horribly crowded in normal days, but now the streets were almost empty and the few people around looked scared. The inn that was attacked wasn't on fire anymore, but it was completely destroyed. The owner was desperate talking to some guards, but the minute he saw Azula his eyes grew widen.

"YOU! This is all because of you!"

The Princess jumped back, a little startled, then she just narrowed her eyes at the commoner. But before she could say anything, Sokka was already between her and the man.

"What are you doing?" She muttered.

"My job?" He answered, not bothering to look at her.

"She is the reason! They did it because of her!" The man was talking to Zuko now. "But I never said a word against her!" The man cried. "Well, I may not think she deserves the life you gave her, your majesty, but I never said I want her dead! It's not fair!"

Zuko just sighed. "Don't worry your loss will be refunded, I will make sure…"

Azula rolled her eyes as she stopped listening to her brother's words. Of course the man was lying... She looked around and saw something written on a wall: THE USURPER IS NOT OUR FIRE LORD. Azula bit her lip, there was a time she would love to know so many people wanted Zuko off the throne, but now it just gave her a headache, it meant more work and trouble. Another wall caught her attention, it was in an alley, a little farther from where she was standing. There was something written on it too. She couldn't see it properly, but she certainly read "princess" on it. Azulaa narrowed her eyes, but the shadow from another building was riding the rest of the words, so she started to walk towards the alley distractedly.

Azula swallowed as she saw what was actually written on the wall.

LOCK THE MONSTROUS PRINCESS UP

She knew she shouldn't care about what a random commoner write about her, but for some reason that made her shiver. Maybe she was still too attached to the things her father used to say to her, about how everyone in the country loved and adored her, because she was a prodigy, a symbol of power. So knowing that not only a small group of terrorists, but also her actual people would write something like that disturbed her more than she expected.

"Well, I should have expected something even worse…" Azula muttered, turning herself only to see Sokka wasn't behind as she thought he would be. "Sokka?" She looked around, realizing she was alone in the alley. Or at least she thought she was.

"Well, well, well…" Azula heard a voice coming out of a dark corner. "Isn't it our beloved Princess?" Azula saw a man coming out of the shadows. He threw a piece of trash at her. "You crazy bitch, because of you they are destroying our town!" He threw something else at her.

The Princess only glared at him, preparing herself to attack if it was necessary. _Time to go back._ She wouldn't lose her time with a lunatic commoner, but then another person appeared, also cursing something at her. And then, another one. And another. Azula gasped when something hit her face. A rotten fruit maybe? How ridiculous was that? They were shouting louder now. Some were cursing, others were laughing… And some were telling others to do things. Horrible things. _Enough._

"Oh, you will regret this…" She hissed, making a fireball with her right hand.

Sokka had stopped paying attention to what Zuko was saying to the innkeeper several minutes ago. He was lost in his thoughts. Actually he was thinking about Azula. _Of course._ When was the last time he thought of something else? He almost groaned. She must have cast some kind of spell on him. After all, if fire witches existed, they would probably look like Azula… But now, all he wanted to know was if she actually meant those things, if she really thought he was useless after all he had done for her. And really, why was she so mad at him? Things were so much easier when he hated her. He didn't really care about her opinion or whatever she felt about him.

Sokka turned his face to glance at her, but she wasn't there. He frowned and then looked at the other side. She wasn't there either. He felt panic taking over him as he looked around and didn't see Azula anywhere. And his heart felt even tighter in his chest when he saw smoke coming out of an alley a few blocks away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, you will regret this…"

There were people everywhere. They were shouting and yelling at her. Her eyes were on the man who started that mess. She glared at him with the fireball on her hand, daring him to move closer to her. He smirked, and she saw him picking up something from is pocket and coming towards her. A knife, she noticed. Azula didn't want to kill the man, only to make sure he would be out of her way and the crowd around would be scared enough to run away, so when she threw the fireball at him it wasn't as big as it could be. However, it never hit the man, because when she was aiming it at him, another man, a huge one, grabbed her by the arm, making her miss the target. The fireball hit a pill of trash on the corner of the alley, setting it on fire. Smoke slowly spread around.

The big man squeezed Azula's arm so hard, she thought he would break it. Then, before she could do anything he slammed her at the wall behind her. The Princess shut her eyes tight as she felt a strong pain on her head and back, when she opened her eyes again, the man was closer to her, still holding her arm tight with one of his hands, and pinning her other fist to the wall with the other one.

"You don't look so dangerous now, Princess." He snarled at her.

Hate was something so easy to be spread on. People didn't even need a good reason, just something to trigger it… So Azula wondered if that guy – or any of those people – had a real reason to attack her or he simply followed the crowd. But it was clear that he wanted to hurt her. They all did. And Azula shivered with pure genuine fear when she looked at his eyes and saw he would literally do anything to achieve his goal. At the same time Azula glance at the guy with the knife, who were even closer to her now.

"You won't look so pretty when we are done with you…" The huge man hissed at her.

Azula growled, as she felt her angriness overcoming her fear. She used all her strength to shove him away, blue fire blasted all around her. However, the man with the knife was already so close… Close enough to reach her. He would have stabbed or at least cut her if someone hadn't tackled him down at the very moment.

"Sokka?" Azula mumbled, as she saw a dark skinned boy over the other man on the ground.

Everything was happening so fast. Sokka punched the guy's face and took the knife from his hand, before Azula could even register what had really happened. Suddenly, people started to run away from the alley disorderly. Azula then saw royal guards coming to their direction. Sokka stood up, still glaring at the man. He looked so mad the Princess barely recognized him. When the guards got there, Sokka seemed to finally come back to his normal self and then rushed to Azula's direction.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He cupped her face, looking down to her, searching for any sign of injure. His voice sounded desperate.

Azula felt nervous with his sudden worrying attitude. She didn't expect him to act that way after all she had said to him earlier.

"I'm fine…" Her voice came as whisper. She swallowed, looking at his eyes.

Sokka nodded, and pulled her away from the alley, gently holding her hand. When they left the alley, they found a worried Zuko coming to their direction.

"What happened? Azula, is everything okay?" His eyes widened as he looked down to his sister.

Azula just nodded tiredly.

"She got mobbed, but nothing serious happened…" Sokka replied.

Zuko nodded, still looking worried to Azula.

"Take her back to the caravan, I will be there soon." He spoke to Sokka and walked towards a group of guards.

When they were walking back, Azula felt the adrenaline coming off her body. And then as her blood started to cool down, she started to feel dizzy, nauseous, her legs wobbly… Azula opened her mouth, feeling difficult to breathe. Was she really feeling that sick just because of a silly excitement like that? Azula scolded herself. But the pain in her arm kept reminding her of those people's shouts. That man's eyes… So full of hate and angriness… She wondered what would have happened to her if she didn't have the strength to shove that guy away at that very moment, and most important, if Sokka didn't get there… She could be dead, the Princess realized, _or worse_. She swallowed.

The world was spinning around her now. The fact that she hadn't slept the whole night before or eaten anything that morning was certainly making things worse. Her vision was completely blurred, when Sokka finally said something

"What were you even thinking?" He sounded angry now. "Did you want to get yourself killed? Or just drive me completely crazy? Why did you simply walk away without saying anything?"

"I thought you were behind me…" She mumbled.

"Well, but did you-" Sokka finally turned to look at her, his eyes widened. "Hey…" He got closer to her quickly, holding her shoulders shaking her softly. "What's the matter?"

Azula shook her head, and narrowed her eyes trying to focus on him. It was only then she realized he was so close. She couldn't help but feel a flickering feeling in her stomach.

"Azula?" He asked again, sounding extremely worried now.

"Yes?" She replied weakly, her vision blurring again.

When Sokka saw Azula in that alley surrounded by that crowd, he felt desperate. He was so scared someone would hurt her. He didn't even remember the last time he felt so much fear. He didn't even know how he tackled that man so fast and took the knife off this hand. When Sokka finally saw Azula was fine, he felt a huge relief, but at the same time he wanted to scream at her. He was so mad. Was she actually determined to turn his life into hell? Didn't she know she could be killed? After everything she had said to him that morning, couldn't she give him a break?

But all the angriness disappeared when he looked at her now. She was incredibly pale, trembling, her eyes rolling back in their sockets… The concern and fear were back. Sokka felt a horrible urge to hug and comfort her. She looked so fragile right now… Like she could faint at any moment.

"Come on…" He said, putting one of her arms on his shoulders and holding her by her waist. "Let's get you back…"

Azula didn't contest. She only rested her head on his shoulder and walked back with him.

Azula was on the coach's sit, resting her head near the window. A second later Sokka came in, holding a water bottle.

"Here… Drink this." He handed her the bottle.

Azula drank it and then took a deep breath.

"What are you feeling?" Sokka asked, looking concerned at her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She shrugged, giving the bottle back to him.

Sokka groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Who are you kidding, huh? You look like you will pass out at any moment…"

Azula sighed and faced him again. She tried to look angry, but she just looked more embarrassed than mad.

"You know, your job is to make sure no one kills me… You've done it. Now leave me alone, Sokka." She said harshly.

"Ugh, I should have let you faint on the street…" Sokka mumbled.

"Yeah, probably…" Azula just rolled her eyes, annoyed.

She felt a strong headache coming, and the world started to spin again. Sokka seemed to notice it, because he frowned at her, looking impatient.

"Drink more!" He ordered – yes, it was an _order_ –, handing her the bottle.

Azula glared at him, but since she was feeling too tired and sick to discuss anything, she just drank more water.

"Now," he continued. "What are you feeling?" Sokka spoke each word carefully, almost as if it were a threat.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I just have a bad headache… " Her voice came out weaker than she expected, as she rested her head on sit's back, looking at him. "And I'm a little dizzy… Probably because I haven't eaten anything yet…"

Sokka's eyes widened.

"What?! Why didn't you eat?" He asked, irritated.

"We left in a hurry, we didn't have time, remember?" Azula answered.

"Yeah, but you could have eaten something quickly before we left. That's what I did!" Sokka scolded her.

Azula laughed weakly at him, making him frown confused.

"Not everyone thinks about food all the time like you do, Sokka…" She mocked him.

Sokka looked unamused to her. He couldn't help but feel a little relived that she at least had enough spirit to tease him. It wasn't the first time he saw her in such a fragile state, but it was still so weird for him. He felt an inexplicable urge to protect her, to hold her… He wanted to be mad at her, for everything she had done, but right now it seemed impossible. The Princess blinked sleepily at him. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something. Sokka gave her a half smile as he distractedly raised his hand to tuck a bang of her hair behind her ear.

"The stress and the lack of food probably made you feel like this." He muttered, looking at her eyes. "You should be fine…"

Azula couldn't help but feel her body melting. The way he was looking at her and how he touched her hair… It was simply driving her crazy. She wanted him, _she needed him_. He had protected and helped her after all. But she had made a pact with herself. She wouldn't let him get closer again, right? She couldn't, not after spending a whole night up, anguished and depressed, thinking he was with that other girl. Azula was determinate not to lose control like this anymore. She swallowed as she stared at his big blue eyes that were studying her face carefully for quite a long time. _Damn, this is hard._

"Feeling any better?" He whispered at her.

The flickering feeling in her stomach was back.

"Yes…" She whispered back.

It was so hard to breathe when he was this close, she was afraid she would really swoon.

"Are you sure those bastards didn't really hurt you?" Sokka asked softly, touching her face with one hand.

The Princess only nodded as something loosened inside her a little. Maybe it wouldn't harm to lose control just one more time. Just once… Azula thought as she closed her eyes and raised her head slowly to kiss him.

Sokka knew he shouldn't kiss her, she probably didn't even want it. The Princess was just too scared and vulnerable, needing someone there for her. But he simply couldn't help himself around her, could he? His eyes closed instinctively as his face approached hers. But before her lips reached his, Azula heard her brother's voice.

The Princess came back to reality abruptly, pulling back and sitting up straight, startled.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Zuko asked, entering the caravan.

They nodded, awkwardly. Azula just hoped Zuko wouldn't notice her flushed cheeks. But he was too worried with everything else to notice something like that.

"Your attackers finally got what they want… Things are so chaotic, I'm afraid something worse might happen…" Zuko said, nervously.

Azula sighed.

"The attackers or Jiang?" The Princess thought out loud. Zuko shrugged, frowning at her. "They might be working together, but they have different goals."Azula bit her bottom lip, narrowing her eyes. "And I really think Jiang is the one behind all this…"

"Do you have any idea why would he do anything against you, Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"He supported my father, I think that's enough for him."

"But if he was really that devoted to your father he would simply leave his place as Governor and join the opposition, when you became Fire Lord… Just like some other nobles did, right?" Sokka went on.

Azula observed Sokka carefully.

"Yeah, it makes sense." Zuko replied, nodding.

"So, maybe he has other reasons, personal ones… I don't know. What did he use to do to your father? I mean besides being a Governor… Was there anything else?"

"I'm not sure…"

"We can look for something in the royal files." Azula intervened. "Usually all agreements and connections father used to have are registered there…"

Sokka looked at her and nodded.

"Good. Let's see if it helps us to figure out something…"

Azula was in her bath for a longer time than usual. She would meet Zuko in his office in one hour, so they could search something about the Governor in the royal files. The Princess took a deep breath. She just couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the city. How those people attacked her… Every time she closed her eyes, she could see that man's eyes, she could feel herself getting slammed at the wall again. Azula shivered, she should have burned him to ashes. She should have burn _them all_ to ashes. They should have paid for what they had done. She glanced to her arm and her wrist, they were sore and bruised, and they would be like that for weeks.

Then her thoughts went to that moment in the caravan, before Zuko had arrived. Things were a blur in her mind. Azula would never say it out loud, but she was so glad Sokka was there with her. She felt so safe… But also… So vulnerable and _weak_. And, for crying out loud, she had almost kissed him again! Azula swallowed. Why was it so hard to keep distance from him? Probably because he was around all the time, annoying her in every possible way! Azula felt her face flushing when she remembered how worried he was when he found her in the alley, she would never admit it, but his concern made her feel warm inside, she felt less scared and less alone… And then when they were together inside the caravan… the way he looked at her and tucked her hair… She couldn't help but wonder how that kiss would have been. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Azula?" Sokka's voice on the other side of the door almost gave Azula a heart attack. She gasped, blushing deeply.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"You've been there for a while… Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Sokka." She answered harshly, standing up and leaving the tub.

After a while, Azula left her bathroom in her robe, brushing her long wet hair, just to see Sokka's worried eyes. She tried not to blush again, and just pretended to be impatience.

"I'm fine. Seriously, what could possibly happen while I was bathing?" She asked, with disdain.

"You almost passed out earlier today! What if you felt like that again and blacked out inside your tub? You could be drowning right now!" Sokka answered her, frowning irritated.

Azula simply made a grimace.

"Will you stop? Pretending you care about me won't make me like you…" She hissed, walking past him.

But Sokka stopped her, holding her by the elbow and making her face him. Her eyes widened.

"You really think I'm doing all this so you will _like_ me?" Sokka snapped. That was the last straw. He was so frustrated and mad. She had humiliated him, put her herself in danger, made him risk his life to save her… Then, she almost kissed him again, and now this? What was wrong with this girl? Maybe people were right, she was a nutcase and she was just driving him mad as well. And he was sick of it! He just wanted to stay away from all this mess. "This is my freaking job!" Azula's mouth opened up a little, as she stared at him almost startled, she had never seen him like this before. "I'm doing this as a favor to your brother… _my friend_. So yes, I will care if you live or die, because I gave him my word I would protect you. But that's all. I don't want anything to do with you! Do you have any idea how _messed up_ you are? Once everything is solved, believe me, I will leave this damned place and your life. For good." He let go of her arm, still glaring at her.

Azula felt as if something had broken inside her. It took her a few seconds so she could move again. She never expected something like this. She should though. After all she had done to him, of course he hated her. It was what she wanted, right? To make sure he wouldn't get close to her again. Whatever they had ever had, it was completely over now. The Princess swallowed hard as she felt her chest tightening.

"Good." She finally answered, giving him a weak smile.

Azula, Sokka and Zuko spent hours looking through old registers in the Fire Lord's office. It was already evening when Azula's tired eyes finally caught something interesting.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?" Her brother sounded sleepy.

"Come here, take a look at this." She was holding an open scroll. Azula looked unsure at Sokka on the other side of the table. They hadn't said anything to each other since they left her room. She felt terrible every time she looked at him, but she couldn't let her feelings take control over her now. Her life and _her country_ were in danger, and she needed everyone working with her right now. And that meant Sokka too. Azula sighed and finally said, "you too."

Both guys sat next to Azula and looked down to scroll.

"Look at this. Look at all the money Jiang used to receive a few months before the end of the war, and look what he receives now… It's less than half of what he used to make." Azula frowned. "It says here his town was one of the main providers of metal for weapons and armors to the capital…"

"It makes sense." Sokka replied. "Since the war is over I bet this business is not going that well… You guys probably don't need weapons and these kind of stuff anymore, well, at least not as you used to need."

"Yeah, the ones we have come from the Earth Kingdom now." Zuko finally spoke. "It was one of the first deals my economists did with the Earth Kingdom."

Azula looked at her brother.

"Hm, so basically, you ruined the man's business completely, uh?" She asked, still examining the paper.

Zuko looked unamused to his sister.

"I let him keep his place as Governor… I'm pretty sure he has enough money…"

Azula rolled her eyes.

"Zuko, money is like power. For the ones who are addicted to it, you can never have enough."

Zuko sighed, annoyed.

"You really think he would support your assassins and do all this mess, just because of money?" He asked.

"Actually, yes." Azula raised her eyebrows to him. "But this is just speculation. Isn't he coming for the anniversary of the end of the war next week?"

"For the feast? Yes, I'm pretty sure." Zuko replied.

Zuko narrowed his eyes to his sister, noticing she clearly had something in her mind.

"Interesting…" Azula smirked.

"A feast, a traitor, and Azula's crazy plans… What can possibly go wrong?" Sokka asked with sarcasm.

Azula just glared at him.

"It's not a crazy plan. We just need to get information-"

But before she could finish what she was saying, someone opened the door. Azula frowned, both confused and curious, when she saw her brother's annoyed semblance changing to a bright smiling face.

"Suki?" Zuko called.

"Hey, Zuko…" She said softly and smiled. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Suki…" Sokka smiled at her and then continued looking at the documents.

"We need to talk to you guys…" Suki began, as Ty Lee entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"We may have some information about the attackers…" Ty Lee muttered.

"Really?" Zuko stood up and walk towards them, so did Sokka. "Good!"

Azula were the last one to finally stand up and face the Kyoshi girls.

"Yeah, but if we will need your help, mostly if Sokka will really go uncovered..." Suki began.

Azula felt even more upset and depressed the moment Suki arrived. Her chest tightened even more than it was already tighten and she felt like screaming. It didn't matter how much Azula was trying take Sokka out of her mind, when Suki was around, jealousy would simply take over her, and everything she could think was different ways to turn the Kyoshi Warrior to ashes. Yes, they weren't dating anymore. But nothing was stopping them to get back together. Mostly now that Sokka made it very clear that he was sick of her. He would probably go back to the Kyoshi Warrior any time soon... After all, the girl wasn't crazy and _messed up_ as she was. Azula swallowed and glared at the other girl.

"Did you find out who they are?" The Princess asked dryly, angriness taking control of her now.

"No, not yet, but-" Suki began.

But the Princess just cut the girl off, folding her arms.

"Do you have any clue why are they doing this?" Azula stepped forward, staring at the girl with inquisitive eyes.

"No, but, listen-"

"When can they be found?"

"Azula, listen…" Suki sighed.

"Wow, you really did a great job…" The Princess said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Azula! Stop it!" Zuko glared at his sister, who just let out an irritated sigh. "I'm sorry, Suki, please go on…"

The Kyoshi girl simply smiled at him and went on.

"Thank you, Zuko. Well, no, we don't know exactly where they can be found yet, but we do know they were seen in the north of the capital. And apparently there are people, common people, who are helping them to hide. At least that's the gossip spread in town. However, the source we've got said we could probably find out more if we talked to the owner of this specific tavern. Apparently, she knows everything that happens in that part of the city."

"And did you talk to her?" Sokka finally said something.

"No. You see," Suki began and faced Azula. "The tavern is called The Merciful Fire."

Azula's eyes grew wide immediately.

"Do you know this place, Azula?" Zuko raised his eyebrow, looking at her.

"Kind of…" Azula muttered.

Sokka groaned impatiently.

"So, who is this owner? Why didn't you guys just talk to her?" He almost yelled, annoyed, looking at Suki.

"Well," Ty Lee was the one who started. She sounded unsure. "She is one of Azula's friends…" The bitterness was clear in the girl's voice. "From her days as the _Kemurikage_."

Azula made a wince face as she looked at everyone else and groaned, "Zirin…"


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" Zuko questioned, frowning.

"Who is Zirin?" Sokka asked confused.

"Some girl who teamed up with Azula when she was pretending to be the Kemurikage." Ty Lee explained.

"And she owns a tavern now?" He frowned at the other girl.

"It's a long story…" Azula was the one who replied, then she sighed and faced her brother.

"Well, then we need to go talk to her immediately. Tomorrow… let's go there tomorrow night." Zuko started, anxious.

"Uh… Zuzu…" Azula made a grimace. "I don't think that's a good idea…" She sounded nicer than her usual self.

"Why not?" He asked, irritated.

"Uh, you see, Zirin doesn't really... Like you." She made a wince face waiting for him to snap.

"What? She doesn't _like_ me? What's even your point, Azula?" He growled at her.

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, when I was closer to Zirin and the other girls you and I, well... We weren't in such good terms. So, I may have said some pretty bad stuff about you…" Azula couldn't help but smile at her brother's incredulous face. "I really doubt she will answer you anything, if you go there. Well, at least she won't say the truth…"

"Wh-What even… WHAT?"

"It would be really easier if I talked to her alone…" Azula simply commented.

"No, no!" Zuko shook his head, angrily. "I'm not sending you alone to the other side of the capital after everything that has been happening!"

Azula simply rolled her eyes again, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Zuko… She won't say anything to you, I know her."

"That's ridiculous!" He glared at Azula. "She can't just refuse to answer me just because she doesn't like me! That's not how things work! I'm the _Fire Lord_! She _has_ to do as I command! She wouldn't even be free if _I_ didn't allow it!" He shook his head again. "That's it. Either she cooperates or I'm throwing her in jail for _treason_!"

Everyone looked at Zuko astonished, but they didn't say a word. The Princess wondered if they were actually startled with Zuko's reaction or simply expecting the two siblings to start a fight. She looked at her brother for a while before saying anything. Her face was unexpressive.

"Well, Zuzu… At this point I thought you would never succumb to your tyrannical side." Then she gave him a peculiar smirk that clearly sent him chills down his spine. "I'm so proud of you… I'm pretty sure _father_ would be too."

Zuko's face went pale.

Azula just shrugged, smiling. The group around them looked too shocked to do anything.

"I'm looking forward to watch your talk to Zirin tomorrow!" Azula said, almost in a childish tone, turning around to leave the room. "Have a good night, Zuzu…"

Zuko took a deep breath. He _knew_ what she had done. What she always did… She played with his mind and made him feel like a complete idiot. He groaned, before saying: "Wait!"

Sokka saw Azula smiling before she turned herself to face her brother again.

"Yes?"

"Fine. You won." Zuko hissed, gritting his teeth. "You go. But Sokka has to go with you!"

The Princess sighed, annoyed.

"Fine." She folded her arms again.

"And make sure no one recognizes you."

Azula nodded, rolling her eyes.

"But if she doesn't cooperate, she will face some consequences…" He went on.

"Don't worry, Zuko, she will." Azula cut him off.

"Fine, tomorrow night you guys can go there."

"Good." The Princess said, and turn to leave the room, followed by Sokka. "G' Night…"

The rest of the people in the room answered her before she left.

When they were walking down the corridors to her room, Sokka frowned at her, confused.

"Let me get what just happened there. Did you just use some kind of reverse psychology with your brother, so he wouldn't be such an authoritarian?" Sokka asked looking at her almost startled.

Azula just shrugged.

"I just wanted to talk to Zirin alone, I had to find a way for him to give up going."

Sokka shook his head.

"Sometimes I don't know if I find your manipulative ways amazing or terrifying."

Azula couldn't help but smile. For a second, she completely forgot everything that happened earlier that day and felt comfortable around him again. And for some reason, that warmed up her heart. But once they arrived at the room's door, Sokka just muttered a good night and slammed his door before she could even say anything back. He was still mad. He still hated her… She should be proud of herself after all. The Princess felt her chest tight again as she entered her room silently.

Azula couldn't sleep. She was laid in bed for hours now. She couldn't stop thinking of the incident at the city. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the mob around her again, that man squeezing her arm, people yelling at her… And when she didn't see them, she just thought of Sokka words… She had never given much thought to the fact that he would eventually leave her. He wouldn't be her guard anymore once that whole thing was over. The Princess swallowed hard as she realized she had gotten used to have him around her. He had been her guard for less than a month, but still she couldn't even imagine life without him following and annoying her all the time anymore. But yes, he would be gone. And what made her chest really hurt was how he clearly _wanted_ to leave her. She had troubled him so much he couldn't even stand to be around her anymore. But she shouldn't be so surprised… She had an extraordinary talent to push everyone away. Azula sighed. It was a good thing. It was better… to stay alone. It was safer.

The Princess was lost in her thoughts when she glanced at one corner of the room. She frowned when she saw something moving. Was there _somebody_ standing right there? Azula felt fear taking over when she saw the figure moving towards her. But she really started panicking when she realized she couldn't move anymore. Had she been chi blocked or something? But how didn't she notice it? She tried to scream, but for some reason her voice wouldn't come out. And before she could think of anything else, the person was already standing next to her.

Azula couldn't see their face because of the lack of light. However, she could clearly see the eyes, they were burning with hate at her. She felt something cold and sharp touching her throat.

"Don't worry, Princess." The figure hissed at her. "It's not like anyone will even mourn you. Actually, I think I'm doing everybody a favor." Azula saw the person smiling at her. "After all, you are a burden to your brother, who only allows you to live here because he feels guilty for your miserable fate after the Agni Kai, your own mother fears you, you have no real friends… And the only person you ever had feelings for… can't even stand to stay around you anymore." There was a laugh as tears ran down the Princess' face. She was trembling. Her eyes widened as she felt the sharp object pressured against her neck. "Have a good night, Princess…" Azula used all strength trying to move and scream, but nothing happened.

Azula shut her eyes closed, but before the person could actually slice her throat, she woke up abruptly, sitting up and gasping for air. She panted, feeling sweat running down her back. Her whole body was shivering. A nightmare. It was just a stupid nightmare. But still, she was terrified. She wanted to scream, she wanted someone there. _She wanted Sokka, holding and protecting her._ But he wouldn't come. No one would come. Azula pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly… It wasn't only a nightmare… It was the truth. No one really cared about her or what happened to her. And no one ever would.

The next morning, Sokka was dressed up for the day, looking at the mirror.

"Okay, fine. All you got to do is to stay away from her. Obviously, you need to stay near her, because you are her guard. Yes, yes, she is ridiculously gorgeous and sometimes it is too damn hard to avoid looking at her. But you can do it. Don't let yourself get involved anymore. She is dangerous and _crazy_ … And she attracts trouble. Tonight, you will escort her to the tavern, and that's all. You don't even need to talk to her, unless it's extremely necessary. Of course, she will probably be a little insecure about leaving the Palace again, since she was almost killed by commoners yesterday. She might get really scared if anything happens… She will never admit it, but after spending so much time with her it's easy to see when she is trying to hide her fear. It's so stupid. Why does she even do that? She pretends she is completely fine, but then she looks at me with those helpless eyes and all I want to do is to comfort her, hold her… And kis-." He groaned. "Focus, Sokka. That's exactly the kind of thing that can't happen anymore. You can't simply let yourself get caught so easily. You are going to do your job and only that."

Sokka nodded to his reflection, confidently. However, the minute he left his room and saw the Princess standing next her door he knew his plan would go down the drain. First, she looked exhausted, and even though she tried to cover it with make-up he could see there were dark circles around her eyes… And it wasn't only that, she looked upset, deeply upset. Her usual lively attitude seemed to be gone. And her eyes lacked that intense spark they used to have.

Sokka approached her, unsure. His heart tightened, as he looked her. He hated seeming her like this so much. The last time he had seen her like that was the night they kissed for the first time. He wondered what have happened this time… Was it something he had done? But she was the one driving him crazy all time, how could that be this fault? Sokka swallowed. He knew he should let this go, but he simply couldn't.

"Morning, Princess… Uh, are you okay?" He asked, nervously.

"Huh?" Azula narrowed her eyes at him, she seemed to be galaxies away. "I'm-"

"Azula!" He heard Ursa's voice. "Finally!" She came near her daughter and held her hand, smiling nicely. Sokka noticed Azula's eyes widening. "I've been trying to talk to you for days… But you have been so busy… Can we please talk now?"

"Mother, I have a-" Azula's voice was weak.

"Come on, it won't take so long." Ursa touched her daughter face softly. "Please?"

Azula sighed and forced a smile.

"Fine, Mother…"

"Great! Let's go to the gardens…" The woman smiled, leading Azula outside by the arm.

Sokka followed the two women automatically. He bit his bottom lip, worried. He really hoped this would just be a nice ordinary talk. Sokka knew very well how much Azula was affected by her mother's actions and words… But now, she was already shaken by something else… And he feared she would be even worse depending on how this conversation would go.

"Sokka, could you give us a minute, please?" Ursa asked as soon as they were outside.

Sokka just nodded, and the Princess and her mother walked to a bench in front of garden's pound.

Azula sighed and looked impatiently to her mother.

"Mother, I don't have much time…"

"I know, dear, I know. This won't take so long." Ursa smiled. "So, how are you?"

Azula frowned.

"Is that what you want to ask? How am I?" She asked, confused.

Ursa sighed.

"Things have been so crazy these past weeks, I realized I never had the change to ask you how you have been. How are you handling this whole situation?"

Azula swallowed. For some reason, the Princess felt her throat ran dry as Ursa spoke so kindly to her. She hated when her mother did things like that. Usually she just ignored it, but right now it just seemed impossible. Why was Ursa even doing that? Everyone knew very well that she didn't really care about her older daughter, who was she even trying to fool?

"I haven't lost my mind yet as you and everyone else expects me to. So, I guess greatly?"

Ursa frowned at her and then she looked down, upset.

"I don't think you will lose my mind, my daughter. I'm just worried. It is a stressful situation, and-"

"Did Zuzu ask you to come here talk to me?" Azula cut her off, harshly.

Ursa's eyes widened at her daughter's tone.

"No… Why-"

"Because until today you were only worried about how I could snap and do something dangerous or how much trouble _Zuko_ would have dealing with this. Now you just come here all worried about _me_? That's so unlike you, Mother…" Azula laughed sarcastically.

"Azula! No! I was worried about you since day one! But you have been so…" Ursa stopped and took a deep breath. There was a long silent then. The Princess wondered if she could just stand up and leave, but before she actually did it, Ursa spoke again. "Azula, I know things haven't exactly been easy between us since you came back home…"

"Wow, mom. You just noticed that now?" Azula rolled her eyes.

"No." Ursa looked at her daughter, sadly. "No, I've known that for a while, but I guess until now it was easier for both of us to ignore it and do nothing." She smiled sadly. "But we can't leave things like that forever, Azula."

The Princess crossed her arms, staring at her mother.

"Let's agree to disagree…"

"Azula, I know I haven't been the best mother to you since… well… since forever…" She admitted in an upset tone. "But you have made many mistakes yourself, and you need to work on-"

"Excuse me?" Azula cut her off again and glared at her mother. " _I_ have made many mistakes?" She laughed, shaking her head. "I can't believe it… I just can't… Nothing _ever_ changes."

Ursa took Azula's hand and looked at her desperately.

"No, my dear, things do change. And I want things to change between us. I love you so much, Azula, but I need your help here…"

Something seemed to crack in Azula's eyes. She shut her eyes closed and shook her head abruptly.

"Are you even listening to yourself, mom?!" The Princess yelled at the other woman, who looked at her, confused.

Her mother opened her mouth, but she didn't say anything. She looked too… _scared_. Azula realized. _She is afraid of me as always._

"Nothing will ever change between us, mother. Can't you see?" Azula hissed.

"Azula, I-"

"You say you want to fix things, but you are still _afraid_ of me," Her mother was going to saying something, but Azula just went on. "And you keep talking about my flaws…"

"But Azula…" Her mother tried again.

"You know, what? Why don't we talk about _your_ mistakes, Mother? About all the despicable things you have done and then simply pretended they never happened!"

"Azula, can you listen me for a second, please?!" Ursa snapped, almost yelling. Azula's eyes widened a little at her mother's reaction. "I don't want to fight! Why do you always have to turn everything into a battle? I just want to talk…"

Azula smirked.

"Then let's talk. You know, I may be the monster you always thought I was…" The Princess saw her mother shaking her head. "But you aren't much better, my dear mother…" There was something bitter at Azula's voice. "And I'm not even talking about the shit you have done to _me_. I'm talking about things, like… Huh… the death of our grandfather, for instance. Why don't we talk about _that_?" She said the last part in a playful voice. Ursa's face turned white. "Yes," Azula smiled with cruelty. "I always knew you were behind it, mom."

Her mother looked at her surroundings, she seemed to be scared that anyone would listen to what Azula had just said.

"I-I… I just did what I did to protect your brother, if it was you in danger I would do the same…" Ursa's voice was a whisper.

Azula nodded.

"Well, that was just one thing. What about the fact you just abandoned us with Ozai, when you knew what he was capable of? And how you didn't even say goodbye to me…" Azula looked down, laughing sadly, tears running down her face now. "Why don't we talk about _that_?"

"Azula…" Ursa was crying now too. "You know I tried to take you and Zuko with me…" She caressed her daughter's arm softly. "And I wanted to say something to you that night, but I guess I was too afraid of your reaction. I'm so sorry… You have no idea how much I missed you and Zuko…"

Azula glared at her again, her eyes widened in way one could clearly see she was on the edge of losing it.

"Oh, really? Is that why you simply chose to _forget_ about us?!" Azula yelled. Her body trembling as she tried to control her sobs.

"Azula…" Ursa tried to pull her daughter close.

"NO! STOP THAT!" The Princess pulled back, groaning. "After everything you have done… you have the courage to judge me for my mistakes? I don't care if you didn't mean it, mother! You almost destroyed me! And you seem to be trying to do it again!" Azula growled between sobs.

Ursa shook her head, tears running down her face.

"Azula, please… Let me make up for it… We can still be a family…" She tried to smile. "You just have to let me get closer, my dear. I promise I will do everything I can…"

"Are you completely insane? I don't want you closer! I want you as far away as possible!" The Princess hissed.

"But-"

"Now, listen to me." Azula's voice changed. Her semblance shifted into a cold and expressionless one, although there were still some tears running down her cheeks. "We are never going to fix this, that's a fact, like it or not. But Zuko expects us to. And I sort of gave him my word I would try it." That last sentence made a spark of hope appear in Ursa's eyes. "So, here what we are going to do. Whenever Zuzu, or the rest of the family, is around we are going to be as nice as we can to each other. We are going to pretend everything is fine between us."

And the spark was gone. Ursa just looked at her daughter really shocked now.

"Azula, I can't do that…"

"Yes, you can." Azula said coldly, almost as a threat. "And you will. Do it for Zuzu. You can do everything for him, right?" She smirked, bitterly.

"My daughter, please. Just give me once chance to-"

"Mother, I'm already late for my firebending training. I need to go." Azula stood up abruptly and left her mother crying behind.

The Princess felt the tears coming back to her eyes the minute she left her mother's side. What was the matter with that woman? She really thought they would simply act as normal mother and daughter like that? And of course, she wanted to point out Azula's flaws. She loved doing that, didn't she? And she had done so much worse… _Everything I said was the truth, I have nothing to regret!_

"Azula? Azula?" Someone called her. It was Sokka, she had walked past him and didn't even noticed it. "Hey, what happened? Are you even okay?" He asked, worried. "Azula?" He called again.

"Not now, Sokka. Not now." She mumbled, looking at him holding back her tears.

"Azula…" Sokka held her arm softly. "Come on, what happened?."

"I have training now." She said avoiding looking at his eyes.

"Look at yourself, you are shaking… you can't train like this. Just talk to me, what did she even say?" He sounded almost desperate, looking at her with concerned eyes.

Azula felt the pain in her chest increasing, and then an unbearable urge to feel his arms around her and to cry against his chest took over her. But then she remembered what he had said to her the day before. _Do you have any idea how messed up you are? Once everything is solved, believe me, I will leave this damned place and your life. For good._ No, he didn't really care about her. Sokka probably just felt sorry for her. He knew Ursa could drive her crazy and he was worried she would lose her sanity again. He _pitied_ her. He saw her as a nutcase just like everyone else. And maybe he was right after all…

"Sokka, leave me alone, I have to go…" She tried to pull her arm back, but he didn't let her go.

"Azula, wait, please."

Sokka knew he should let her go, he told himself he wouldn't let this happened anymore. But right now, he couldn't control himself anymore. She clearly needed someone, and he knew she would never ask for help, she would just isolate herself and suffer alone. And it hurt him so much to see her like that... He tried to make her look at him, but she was looking down now, shaking and crying.

"Azula, please, talk to me…"

Suddenly, she raised her head, just to glare at him. Sokka almost gasped as he looked her eyes and didn't recognize the girl there.

"I said… leave me ALONE!" Azula yelled and moved her arms to push him away, she didn't expect to see blue flames dancing around though. She also heard a cry.

The next second she saw Sokka, wincing in pain looking down to his hand. Azula's eyes widened. What had she done? Did she just attack him? What was happening to her? Guards and servants started to get closer, they all looked scared of her. She could listen them whispering things about her. _Crazy. She is losing it again. I always knew she was still like that_. Sokka finally looked up to her, he wanted to say something to her, but all Azula could see was fear in his eyes. He _feared_ her.

"Azula…" He started, as a guard came next to him asking if he was okay.

"Princess, are you all right?" She heard a servant talking to her.

But Azula never answered. She simply turned around and ran away, tears falling down her face. Her mother was right after all. She was nothing but a monster.

After Sokka left the infirmary with a bandaged hand, he barely saw Azula again. She had spent the rest of the morning locked in the training room, and then she attended some meetings with Zuko. He wanted to talk to her, to ask what happened, to say he wanted to help. But Sokka knew she would never listen. Every time he remembered the way she looked at him after she burned his hand, he felt his heart breaking. She looked so lost…

At night, they went to one of the entrances of the Palace. Zuko and Suki were there too, and there was a small carriage waiting for them outside. The Princess was wearing a very simple dress with a dark cloak, her hair was partially down and there was no crown bonded to the small topknot on the top of her head. She was trying to look as commoner, Sokka realized. He almost smiled, it didn't matter if she dressed as a princess or not, she always looked like royalty. Then he sighed sadly. He really hoped she was well enough to keep up with this plan. This Zirin girl didn't seem to be someone easy to deal with. Not mentioning, if they were any attack or dangerous situation he needed her to be in her best state of mind to help him.

"What happened to your hand?" Suki asked, frowning at Sokka.

Sokka saw Azula's eyes widening.

"Uh, I bumped it into a candle earlier today." He answered, casually. "Nothing serious."

"So, are you guys ready?" Zuko asked, looking at them concerned.

"Yes, Zuko." Azula replied, tiredly.

"Hey," Zuko approached her, whispering. "Is everything okay? You seemed to be a little bit off this afternoon…"

Azula rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Zuko. I'm just a little bit tired, but nothing I can't handle."

"Good. Hey, do you know why mom was acting so weirdly today? She looked so upset."

"Zuzu, you're the mama's boy. If you don't know what is wrong with her, how am I supposed to know?" She said in a mocking tone.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine. Be careful there, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Azula waved her hand dismissively to him, walking towards the carriage. "Let's go." She muttered to Sokka, avoiding looking at him.

Sokka followed her. They didn't say a word until they arrive there. He thought it was better this way. They both needed to stay focused. He noticed she glanced a few times at him though, actually to his hand. But most of time she would just look through the window with sad and empty eyes. And he couldn't help but feel as an useless moron, every time he glanced at her like that.

After what seemed to be ages, the carriage left them close to the tavern.

"So… How is this friend of yours like?" He finally spoke at her.

The Princess faced him for a while, before saying, "She's much like myself, but without my merciful nature and sense of fair play." She shrugged.

Sokka just sighed, shaking his head frustrated.

"Well, this will be fun." He commented, before they walked in the tavern.


	15. Chapter 15

Sokka and Azula entered the tavern, both feeling uneasy. The place was crowded. And the people there looked anything but friendly. Most were men, drinking, gambling and yelling at each other. The Princess looked with disdain to everyone there and started walking to the counter, looking for Zirin. Before she reached there though, she felt someone pulling her close by her waist.

"Well, well… Aren't you the most beautiful thing?" Azula grimaced as she felt the guy's drunk breath on her face.

Azula's first impulse was to shoot a lightning at him for his insolence, but she was able to control herself. The last thing they needed was to catch people's attention there. And she knew she wasn't that unrecognizable.

"Let me go, idiotic freak..." She hissed, pushing him away.

He pulled her closer again.

"Come on, baby, don't be like this…" He smiled groggily to her.

Azula felt nauseous. But before she could do anything, the man was pushed away, bumping on a table behind him.

"Didn't you hear what she said? Let her go!" Sokka barked at the guy, standing in front of Azula.

The Princess just frowned at him, confused.

"Oh, look, she brought her hog monkey with her…" The guy laughed. "So, do you really want to fight me for this slut?"

Azula saw Sokka gritting his teeth as he glared at the guy, and when he was about to say anything back, she held him by the arm.

"What are you doing?" She whispered angrily to him. "We are trying to be discrete here!"

"But he is going to…" Sokka started, defensively, frowning at her. Really? She was mad at _him_?

Azula just cut him off.

"He is too drunk to do anything…" And she was right, the guy was struggling to keep himself up on his feet. "Come on…" She said, walking to the counter.

Sokka noticed more men looking at her, and for some reason that made him feel peculiarly angry. He got closer to Azula, and held her hand.

"What are you doing?" She glared at him.

"Stay close, _dammit_." He said harshly. "Can't you see this is not your usual royal tea party? People can be dangerous here! Especially those drunk men…" He whispered looking around.

"Don't be-"

"I'm serious, Azula!" Sokka scolded. "You are not doing the same shit you did that day! You simply walked away from me and got yourself into problem… Just… don't do that again!" He shook his head, frustrated.

Azula bit down her bottom lip and looked away, she couldn't help but feel a little bit ashamed. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She needed to be more careful. The Princess sighed.

"Fine…" She muttered. "Just come with me."

When they got to the counter, they realized they were still holding hands. Azula blushed and pulled it back, not bothering looking at his face.

"Can I help you?" An old bartender asked impatiently.

"I'd like a cup of tea…" Azula said absently, trying to see any sign of her friend.

Sokka then faked a laugh.

"She is funny, isn't she?" He said sarcastically to the man. "She meant whiskey. You can bring another for me." Sokka shook his head at her, once the man left. "You really forgot how to live outside of Palace, didn't you? Seriously, tea in a place like this?"

Azula's cheeks flushed. _Okay, that was really stupid_ , she thought gritting her teeth, frustrated.

"I got distracted. I'm just trying to find Zirin." She muttered.

"How does she look like?"

Before she could answer, the bartender brought the drink.

"So, where are you guys from?" The man asked uninterested.

Azula's eyes widened when she heard Sokka answering the men, before she could even think of something to tell him.

"The colonies. We used to work in a farm out there, but now we decided to try to build our lives here in the capital." Sokka answered naturally, drinking from the glass. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself when he noticed Azula looking at him with some kind of admiration. _You are not the only one who can lie, Princess._

"The colonies, I see…" The man said naturally, pouring whiskey in Azula's glass. However, when she raised her hand to hold up the drink, his eyes narrowed curiously. "So, you work in a farm?" Suddenly, he started looking carefully at her.

The Princess frowned.

"Well, I used to." She replied.

"Funny… I've never seen a farmworker with nice hands like these…" He laughed a little, giving her a suspicious look before leaving to take orders from other costumers.

Azula pulled her hands down, quickly. Sokka cursed himself. He was so stupid, he should have never agreed to this. He should have told Zuko this plan was too insane to play along. Clearly, it wouldn't take much time for these people to recognize her. And she seemed to think the same thing, because Sokka could see fear growing in her eyes. She was looking around, tense. He noticed her hands trembling, her eyes weird… like earlier that day. Great, if she lost control again like she did with him, things would get ugly.

"Okay, new plan, let's get the hell out of here." He spoke, nervously, standing up.

"No. Wait." Azula said as her eyes widened.

"Azula-"

"Look, it's her." She muttered.

Sokka followed Azula's eyes gaze to see a tall girl with a long braid staring back at them. She looked both startled and angry. The old bartender that talked to them was whispering something to her. She just nodded and started walking towards them.

"Good evening." She started out loud, glaring at Azula, but pretending she didn't know her. "Would you guys want a room for the night?" She forced a smile.

"Hi." Azula returned the glare and then forced a smile as well. "Sure, a room would be great."

The other woman nodded. "Follow me."

The three of them walked upstairs slowly. Sokka swallowed, feeling panic taking over him. Were they really going to trust this girl? What if it was some kind of trap? Was Azula planning something else he didn't know? He wanted to ask, but he had a feeling things would get pretty bad if he pissed the two girls off. The minute they entered the room, Zirin slammed the door angrily.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" She yelled at Azula, making the Princess winced a little.

Sokka's jaw dropped. He had never seen anyone talking to the Princess like this. Not even when they were fighting he would speak to her in a tone like that.

Azula just sighed.

"Zirin, listen-" She started calmly.

"Listen? Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep this place neutral when it comes to this politic shit? Do you know what will happen if anyone find out you came here? " Zirin shook her head, angrily.

"I know…" Azula rolled her eyes. "That's why I came disguised…"

"Disguised? Are you kidding me, right? Do you really think people can't recognize you like this? Are you that stupid?"

Azula groaned, losing her temper.

"That's enough, Zirin!" She cried and then just took a deep breath. "Fine, maybe it was reckless to come here like this. But I had no choice. I needed to talk to you."The other girl crossed her arms staring back at Azula. The Princess sighed. "I need your help."

Zirin blinked at her for a while before starting laughing.

"Of course…" She shook her head. "You haven't seen me in almost a year and now you simply show up here saying you need my help..."

Azula just rolled her eyes again.

"Wow, I never expected you to be this sentimental… But in my defense, I have tried to keep in touch with you and the other girls, although you never answer my letters. They also seem to be avoiding me. I bet you're behind it, am I right?" Azula frowned.

"That's not the point, Azula…" The woman muttered.

Azula nodded.

"You're right. The point is you may know something that will help me to find the people who want to kill me, and you will share that with me." The Princess crossed her eyes, glaring at the other girl.

"Ha, you can't be serious, can you? I don't know anything… And even if I did, telling you something like that could ruin my life…"

"We would protect you…" Azula explained, but there was no response. "This isn't only about my life, we think there is some conspiracy against my brother's rule behind it…"

Zirin rolled her eyes.

"Wow, because that's something I really care about…" She said with sarcasm.

Azula groaned.

"Come on, you owe me this!"

The other girl glared at her.

"You can't use the fact you freed me as an excuse to get me to do everything you want, Azula…" The girl shook her head.

The Princess' semblance suddenly changed. She narrowed her eyes at her girl, as she closed her fists tight. For a second, Sokka tensed up fearing that the girls would attack each other. He wondered if Zirin was also a firebender… Firebender or not, she was probably dangerous. He swallowed, waiting for the worst.

"Freed you?" Azula laughed sarcastically. "Did you forget all the other things I've done for you, Zirin?"

"I-"

"I didn't only free you," Azula cut her off walking towards her, with a threatening look. For the first time Sokka saw something that looked like fear in the other girl's eyes. "I convinced Zuzu to make you and the others legal citizens of Fire Nation again, I gave you money to rebuilt your lives… And most important, I had that horrible institute shut down, the place you hated even more than I did." Azula growled. "So don't tell me I'm using any excuse here, because you owe me this and you know it."

Zirin just blinked at her for a while.

"So, you mean if I don't give you what you want, you're taking everything back…" Zirin gritted her teeth. "Is that it, Azula? Is that a threat?"

Azula shook her head, smiling weakly.

"It could be. It _should_ be… But you know it's not." Sokka didn't understand what Azula really meant by that. But there was a huge silent after that. And then, the Princess just sighed, tiredly. "Let's go, Sokka… I guess we just wasted our times coming here…"

Sokka followed Azula, confused. Were they really giving up like this?

They were walking down stairs when Zirin left the room after them.

"Wait! Don't go down there!" Her eyes were widened.

"Why not?" Azula looked up to her, raising one eyebrow.

The other woman just rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Just come back here already before someone recognizes you." She whispered. "And by someone I mean… _One of them_."

Azula and Sokka looked both startled and went back up stairs.

"Do you mean one of them is here?" Sokka asked, frowning.

The girl nodded and walked back to the room.

"I was thinking…" The girl started unsure, but quickly her voice shifted to a cold tone. "If you die, there will be nothing to stop your stupid brother from imprisoning me and the other girls again." She sighed. "So I guess I have no choice but to help you, right?"

Azula rolled her eyes, but then grinned.

Sokka on the other hand was mad.

"So, we have been under the same roof as one of those criminals and you haven't said a word about it until now?!" He yelled as soon as they walked in the room again and closed the door. "What if he has seen us? What if he is just waiting to kill her the minute we get down stairs? Why didn't you say anything?!"

Zirin just glared at him, not bothering to answer anything.

"Sokka, stop it!" Azula scolded him. "Let it go, okay? I'm alive, you haven't disappointed my brother yet, so calm down."

Zirin shook her head.

"Listen to me now. I really don't know a lot. I know this guy comes here every night to drink and gamble. And I know he is one of them because I overheard his talk with another man about breaking into the Palace a few days ago."

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Sokka sounded angry. "Seriously, Azula, why do you even trust this girl?" He frowned confused at the Princess.

"Sokka, shut up!" Azula groaned.

The other girl sighed, and then went on.

"Now, listen. He is probably leaving the tavern soon to meet the rest of the group. I'm not sure where, they don't seem to have a fixed place. But I can tell who he is and then you can follow them if you want…"

Azula nodded.

"Good… Good, really good. We can do that, we can find them tonight." She said, thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about, Azula?" Sokka approached her. "You can't come. I have to go alone."

"What?" She glared at him.

"I'm going to pretend I want to help them, remember? You can't come with me! I need to follow him alone…"

"That was your plan, not mine!" Azula crossed her arms again, staring at him.

"Come on, you agreed it was a good plan…" Sokka threw his arms up in frustration. "And if we both go after him, what are we even going to do? Take them all down? Even if that worked, we wouldn't know the reason why they are doing it or the connection they have with that Governor…"

The Princess sighed and looked away from him. She couldn't deny he had a good point. But for some reason, she didn't want him to go. What if something went wrong? She knew Sokka was a good fighter, but could he really deal with a bunch of murderers? _Not that his life means anything to me_ , Azula told herself firmly, trying to ignore the twinge she felt in her chest. She was just worried because the last thing she needed right now was more problems. And his death would certainly cause her problems. But what choice did she have? Sokka interrupted her train of thoughts.

"I'm just really not comfortable with the idea of letting you alone here… _With her_ …" He whispered to her. Azula's heart skipped a beat when she realized he was really closer to her now.

Azula noticed Zirin frowning at her.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to your Princess, while you're gone…" The girl said with sarcasm, and Azula just rolled her eyes.

"She's right… I'll be fine here." The Princess muttered, looking into his eyes. _You should be more worried about yourself, you idiot!_

Sokka faced her for a long time, then he simply nodded.

"Fine. So, will you show me the guy or what?" He asked Zirin, irritated.

"Don't push your lucky, moron!" The woman growled at him, walking out the room. "Just follow me…"

Sokka looked at Azula for one last time.

"Hey, don't leave this room, okay?" He told her. She simply nodded, rolling her eyes again. "I'm serious, Azula!" He frowned worriedly. "Please, stay here and don't talk to anyone. I will try to be back as soon as I can…"

She sighed and nodded firmly. "Okay. I'll be waiting here."

The Princess felt her heart getting tighter as she watched him leave the room.

Azula regretted letting him go the minute the door was closed. She sat on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest. She wondered what she would do if something happened to him. She would just stay there… Waiting and waiting… And he would never come back. She swallowed. This was all her fault. All of this. She didn't know why these men wanted her death, but they probably had a good reason. People had so many reasons to hate her after all. She destroyed everything she came nearby… Azula bit her bottom lip hard, remembering of what happened earlier that day. How she had burned Sokka. He was trying to help her and she burned him. The Princess swallowed. What had happened to her? She didn't use to lose control like this… At least not in her normal state of mind. Suddenly, she felt a panic feeling in her chest. Was she losing her mind again? She remember the guards and the servants looking at her... Usually they used to fear her, but she could see it wasn't only fear in their eyes. There was something else. It was the same way people used to look at her a few years ago when she was... Unstable… _Unstable? Who are you kidding? You went insane… And maybe you haven't changed since then, maybe you just fooled yourself thinking you recovered..._ Azula took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening…

Someone opened the door, bringing her back to reality.

"Your boyfriend just left…" Zirin had entered the room again.

"My… BOYFRIEND?" Azula's eyes grew wide. "H-he is not… He is not my boyfriend!" She growled.

"No?" The other just looked confused.

"NO!" Azula looked outraged. "He is my brother's stupid friend. He's been working as my bodyguard, that's all!"

Zirin rolled her eyes.

"I see…." There was a long silent between them, before Zirin finally said something again. "So, how is your life going? I'm asking… Because you look terrible, you know?"

Azula just looked at her unamused. She knew she probably looked beyond tired, since she hadn't slept properly in two days, plus she had so much on her mind she was afraid she would literally had a breakdown.

"Well, there are a bunch of crazy people trying to kill me, the city is a mess because of me, and I don't know if my guard will come back alive tonight… So I'm sorry I don't look better…" Azula replied with sarcasm.

The other girl shook her head.

"I meant… Before this whole thing, were you even happy there? Well, you should be… After all, you gave up your freedom for that."

Azula frowned at her for a moment.

"What do you mean? I'm still free!"

"Oh really? You are stuck in that Palace all the time, you follow your brother's rules and apparently you need a bodyguard to go out to places…"

"Just because of what has been happening!" Azula shouted with exasperation. She couldn't help but actually wonder if Zirin had really a point in all that. Was she just fooling herself thinking she had any kind of freedom? In the end of the day, was she just her brother's well-treated prisoner?

"If you say so…" The other just shrugged, heading to the door.

"Why can't you simply accept my life choices? I mean, it's not only you… Everyone… You all think everything I do is always wrong…" Azula groaned.

"Are you talking about everyone or just your mother?" Zirin raised one eyebrow, staring at the Princess. Azula felt her throat going dry. "You mother… Another reason why I don't understand why you would want to live in that place again…"

Azula remembered the talk she had with Ursa earlier that day and felt the pain in her chest increasing. Suddenly, it was like all of her strength was drained of her body… She didn't felt like discussing with the other girl anymore.

"Just leave me alone, Zirin…" She muttered.

"Whatever, Princess…" The girl replied and paused in the doorway. "Just one last thing… If you are really going to pretend nothing is happening between you and you guard, you need to do it better, Azula." She said and then left, closing the door behind her.

Sokka followed the man Zirin pointed out down the streets. He was keeping a certain distance and since it was dark it was easy to stay unseen. He couldn't deny he was scared to death though. Actually, he was wondering once again why the hell he didn't listen to Azula and stayed there… But he couldn't simply act like a coward, could he? Mostly after everything she had said to him, if he stayed and gave up on the plan she would be even more certain that he was completely useless. Why did he even care about what she thinks?, he asked himself. She hated him anyway.

Suddenly, the guy he turned and got into an alley. Sokka swallowed, feeling anxious as he started walking towards the alley. When he got there, the man had already vanished. There was no sign of him. Sokka just cursed himself, he was too slow. _Great_. He looked around to look for something suspicious, maybe a passage… But there was nothing. Well, at least _he_ couldn't see anything, since it was too dark and it was a dimly lit alley. When he was convinced there was nothing left to do, he turned around to come back to the tavern.

But there he was, standing right in front of him. In fact, Sokka wasn't sure if it was the same guy he saw in the tavern or not, because he never saw his face. All he saw was his fist coming right to his face, and then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Pain radiated from the left side of his head, more specifically from his left eye. Sokka didn't dare to open his eyes, not yet at least. First, he was pretty sure the pain would increase the minute he opened his eyes, second he wasn't sure if he already wanted to see what had happened to him.

After several minutes he finally opened his eyes, groaning from the pain. He noticed he was tied up on a chair, in a small room with poor illumination. And he wasn't alone. Three men stood in front of him. He narrowed his eyes trying to focus his blurred vision, so he could see their faces.

"Look, he is finally up…" One of them said, elbowing the other.

"Where am I?" Sokka growled, looking around, and moving his arms trying to unbound himself.

"No…" The tallest one scolded him. "We ask the question here." He glared at Sokka. "We know who you are…"

"Princess Azula's personal guard. Or should I say her little pet?" The other one laughed.

Sokka felt his heart racing, it was pounding so hard against his chest, he could barely listen to his own thoughts. _Azula!_ Did they find out she was in that tavern? Did they go after her already? He bet that girl Zirin was behind all this. His heart suddenly stopped. What if something had already happened to Azula? He imagined her all alone in that tavern's room, and his chest tightened. He knew that usually Azula could defeat basically anyone, if she was prepared. But she wasn't much like herself that day, she was clearly shaken and slipping... Could she even fight properly? He felt despair taking over him. If Zirin was really one of them, Azula could already be… But, wait. If she was already dead, why would they even keep him alive there? Sokka breathed again. No, they hadn't found her. Not yet.

"Listen…" He tried to start.

"No, you listen. " The tallest man cut him off. "Unlike you and people like your Princess like to say, we are not murders. Yes, we want _her_ dead… We have our reasons… But that's all. However, if you are trying to screw us over, we don't have much choice, do we?" The man pulled a knife from his pocket. "Now, you will answer our questions… or there will be consequences." He kneeled down to face Sokka. The knife's blade touching Sokka's left cheek.

Sokka just glared back at him, showing no fear. They needed him, they wouldn't simply kill him.

"So, how did you find us?" The third man in the corner of the room asked.

"I didn't… I mean I follow that guy…" Sokka noticed the guy wasn't there with them. "Because someone told me to, I don't even know where I am right now!"

"Who told you to follow him?" The man with the knife asked.

He couldn't say it was Zirin, because if by any chance she was really innocent, they would go after her and if they did it right now, they would find Azula with her.

"I don't know who he was." He started, lying. "He was a random merchant in the capital. He told me I would find that guy in that tavern…" The three men crossed their arms, suspicious. " But, hey, you got to listen to me, I want to help you!" Sokka shouted, still glaring at them.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Help us?" The tallest asked raising one eyebrow. "You? Want to help us kill Princess Azula?"

"Exactly." Sokka nodded firmly.

The guy with the knife approached again, shaking his head.

"You should have found a better lie, son…"

"I'm telling the truth! That's why I came after you!" Sokka shouted.

"If you want her dead, why don't you just kill her by yourself? After all, you are close to her all the time, aren't you?"

"It's not that simple. Her brother is the Fire Lord and my friend!" He answered.

"Exactly. He's your _friend_. Why would you kill your friend's sister?" The one in the corner asked, crossing his arms.

"Because she is just like her father!" Sokka replied quickly. "And she is trying to turn Zuko into another Ozai! She is completely crazy!" He couldn't help but feel bad for saying those things about her. It's true he once thought that about her, but she was so different now… Suddenly he wondered if she was really that different or he had just changed his mind. "Look, I don't think killing someone is the right solution, but it's better than living another war, right?"

The men looked at each other, frowning.

"This is ridiculous! He is obviously lying!" One of them shouted.

"Well… you can't simply tell that…" The tallest one muttered, shrugging at the other's glare.

"Come here, you two." The third one called them to the corner.

Sokka couldn't listen to what they were saying anymore. He started to look around, looking for ways to escape if things didn't work out well. But he wasn't really lucky. He couldn't die there by the hands of those idiots. He was trying to prove to Azula that we could do something right, so he had to find away out of this.

"Hey, Princess' pet! We have a proposition to you…"

Azula walked from side to side, nervously. Where the hell was he? Hours had passed and Sokka wasn't back yet. Zirin hadn't showed up anymore either. She felt like was going crazy. It was all her fault. She shouldn't have let him go. She should have thought of a better plan. Now, what could she even do? What if he got caught? Or worse… Azula swallowed hard, feeling her eyes burning and her head throbbing. He could be dead, because of her! And she didn't even have a chance to apologize for burning him or for saying those horrible things. She didn't have a chance to tell him what she really…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone abruptly opening the door. Her right fist was already closed with a blue flame burning on top of it, but it faded away when she realized it was Sokka. The Princess let out a sigh of relief and rushed to him.

"Why did you take so long to come back?! I thought you were dead, you stupid peasant! Where did- " Azula gasped when she finally looked up to see his face. "What the hell happened to your face?!" He had a horrible black eye.

Sokka sighed, irritated.

"You wouldn't believe it, but the guys who want to kill you aren't exactly the nicest people in the world." He said with sarcasm. "Now, slow down a little, okay?" He walked past her to reach a bottle on the dresser of the room. He poured some of the liquid on a glass, and drinking the whole content at once.

"What are you even doing?" Azula crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him as he filled the glass again.

"Drinking... " He shrugged, he sounded both annoyed and exhausted. "Don't judge me, okay? I deserve it after the night I had…" Azula just raised her eyebrows to him. "Want some?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." She said carelessly. "Will tell me what happened or what?" She asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah..." He started it, as he handed her the drink. "So… They knocked me out, took me to some weird room I don't know where, asked me some questions… And then after a while, I told them I was there because I wanted to help them, as we planned." He sat on the bed, the bottle on one hand, the glass on another, looking down.

"And did they buy it?" Azula asked anxiously, sitting next to him.

Sokka sighed and drank more.

"Kind of…" He replied after a while, shrugging. "I mean, not at first…"

Azula frowned, confused, and drank from the glass. She coughed and grimaced. Sokka just laughed and shook his head.

"Take it easy, Princess."

"What the hell is this?" She asked with a disgusting face.

"Whiskey, I guess." He drank more of it and went on. "So, as I was saying… They didn't really believe it, but at the same time they thought it could be useful to have someone so close to you on their side. So, they decided to test me."

"Test you?" She asked, taking another drink, making another grimace.

"They will call me, I don't know when or where, and give me some kind of task… So they can see if they can trust me." He shrugged. "I still have no idea how I'm going to do something like that… I guess I will have to wait to see how it goes."

"And you didn't find out anything else about them?" Azula asked in a low tone.

"No, not yet. But it could be worse, right?" He said almost in an apologizing tone, which made Azula for some reason feel even worse.

"Let's go home then." She said, drinking the rest of the content in her glass.

"No… The bar is too crowded, we should wait until it's empty. We don't know if there are more of them down there."

"So we just wait here?" Azula asked, annoyed.

"Zirin will tell us when it's the best time for us to sneak through the back door…" He muttered, pressing the glass with whiskey against his sore eye.

Azula raised one eyebrow at him and took the bottle from his hand, pouring more drink on her own glass.

"So you trust Zirin now?" There was some sort of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, but we don't have much choice, do we?" He commented, careless, then frowned, observing her drinking a full glass in one gulp. "Hey, you should slow down, you know, or you will get drunk…"

Azula just shrugged.

"So?" She rolled her eyes to him.

"I already had enough trouble tonight, I don't need to deal with a drunk Princess…" He tried to take her glass back, but she just pushed him away.

"I'm not getting drunk, you moron! Just leave me alone!" She growled and Sokka just shook his head at her. After a while, she sighed and said, "So we're stuck here until further notice, uh?" She asked, pouring herself another glass.

"I guess…" He muttered, getting more drink to himself as well.

Azula wasn't much of a drinker, actually she had drunk alcohol only a couple of times her whole life. But right now everything was such a mess and she was so angry and upset with so many things, that she couldn't help but love that warm reassuring feeling that the drink was giving to her. She started feeling lightheaded as well, but she decided it was a good thing too, since it was silencing that nagging inside her head.

"Uh, Azula?" Sokka called her after a while. He was facing her, sat with folded legs on the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

The Princess looked at him, frowning, then smirked.

"Only if you fill my glass up…" She raised the glass to him, giving him a daring look.

He rolled his eyes and served her more drink.

"I'm not carrying you home if you get drunk, you know…" He joked, starting to feel quite lightheaded himself.

"You have to. You promised Zuzu you would keep me safe, remember?" She pointed out with sarcasm, making a disgusted face. "So, what do you want to ask?"

Sokka bit his bottom lip, nervously.

"Uh… Those things you said earlier to Zirin… Are they really the truth? I mean, have you actually done all those things?"

Azula's eyes widened. She didn't expect this kind of question. Why was he even interested on that?

Eventually, she nodded.

"Yeah… I have." The Princess muttered. "You know, when I told you how I went back home, things may have sounded a little easier what actually happened. It was not that easy, not until Zuzu and I get under some sort of agreement…" She commented, drinking more whiskey. Azula noticed Sokka was looking at her waiting for more details, so she went on.

"Well, I decided I want to go home, but I didn't want my girls to simply go back to prison because of me, so I had to convince Zuko to let them to be free citizen again. And that was the hardest part I think, and as you could see yesterday when we talked to him, he still doesn't like this whole story very much. And I don't blame him to be honest…"

Azula wondered why she was telling him all that and why she was being so honest. But for some reason, she felt the weight inside her chest a little lighter as she kept talking to him.

"So, after a long time he agreed to give them a chance, but if they ever break the law again… They shall go to prison immediately. No trial or anything." She sighed. "So I gave them all resource enough to make a new life. But as you can see…" She raised her hand, pointing to the door. "Some of them aren't very happy with it." Azula laughed sadly before finishing another glass.

Sokka nodded.

"And the place you said you had shutdown," He finally spoke something. "Was it… uh, the institution you went, when… uh" Sokka looked at her embarrassed and unsure, he didn't know how to talk about that anymore. He used to say she was crazy all the time with his friends, after all she was known as Zuko's _crazy_ sister. But right now he felt so bad for calling her that, it just sounded so wrong. She was so much more than that for him right now. Yes, she still had many issues, but that just made her even more human and real for him. He felt his chest tightening when he saw shame in her eyes, before she look away.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "But that was pretty easy. After Zuko found out what used to happen inside that disgusting place, he had it shut down at the same day. Actually other places like that were shut for the same problems after that…" Azula just sighed, and Sokka frowned confused at her.

"What do you mean? What _did_ use to happen there?" He asked, nervously, chewing his bottom lip.

Azula sipped her drink slowly.

"Well, you know… All sort of abuse. Mostly to girls." She muttered, looking down to her drink.

Sokka's suddenly heart stopped and his eyes widened. No, that couldn't mean what he think it did, could it? He felt a cold, sharp fear taking over his body. His mouth opened as he tried to say something.

"D-Did something… Did something… happen…" Sokka swallowed, unable to finish the question.

"To me?" Azula could easily read what he was thinking. "No!" She shook her head, as she saw Sokka letting out a sigh of relief. "No, never… Not to me." She took a deep breath. "I think the doctors and everyone else was just afraid of me." She laughed a little trying to clear the air a little, but her smiled faded when she saw Sokka was still too startled. "Or maybe the fact I'm the Princess… The Fire Lord's sister… stopped them, I don't know… I guess I was lucky." She shrugged.

Sokka just shook his head.

"Wow, Azula… I… I'm so sorry…"

Her eyes grew wide as she looked confused to him. Then she suddenly got really mad.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me! Haven't you listened? Nothing happened to me! I don't need any pity!" She shouted and took a big gulp of whiskey, feeling her face burning in shame, turning her face to not face him. Why did she even tell him those kinds of things?

"What?!" His eyes widened now in shock at her. "No, it's not pity! On the contrary… It's just… Sometimes it's just hard to believe how strong you are…"

The Princess felt like someone had slapped her in the face. She just starred at him, puzzled. What was he even talking about?

"Excuse me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows to him.

"Well, yeah… You're really strong… I mean, you've been through so much, but still… Look at you now!"

Azula frowned at him, confused.

"You mean… Drunk in a disgusting tavern and chased by a bunch of murders?" She asked sarcasm, raising the glass. "Yeah, I'm doing great!" She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he couldn't be serious.

Sokka rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head and smiling at her.

"Come on, you know what I mean..."

Azula sipped her glass again, keeping the eye contact with him.

"I really don't…"

Sokka sighed and threw his arms up frustrated.

"Oh, come on, Azula! You know you've been through some really bad stuff, but you've founded your way out of it! And you've conquered so much! You gained your brother's trust, you became his chief adviser, you got your mental stability back…"

Azula bit her bottom lip, and looked down. "I'm not sure about the last part…" She tried to sound funny, but her voice just came out really hurt.

Sokka noticed she was looking at his injured hand.

"Oh, this?" He raised his hand and gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry about this. It was just an accident."

Sokka looked puzzled at her when he realized she only got more upset by his last statement.

"Exactly! It was an _accident_! This kind of thing doesn't happen to me! I'm known to be nothing but precise, and the same goes for my bending! I've always had complete control over it!" Azula's voice came out more desperate than she wanted. For some reason, it was so hard to control her emotions right now. She felt this horrible lump in her throat and her eyes burning with tears. "Well… Almost always… These things only happened, when I was… You know… Out of my mind." She bit her bottom lip hard, avoiding his eyes

"But, Azula, this was different, it was all my fault! You were under a lot of stress and I kept pressuring you to tell me what happened between you and your mother. Anyone would snap in a situation like that. It doesn't mean anything!" Sokka explained, nervously, hoping that she would believe him and feel a little better. "I shouldn't have done that…"

He got a little closer to her, so he could look better at her. His heart ached when he saw pain and despair in her eyes.

"But what if it _does_ mean something?" She asked with a wobbly voice. "My mind…" She swallowed. "What if I'm losing it again?" Azula shut her eyes closed, trying to hold the tears back.

Sokka stared at her with eyes widened, his mouth opened.

"Azula, no, no, no…" He shook his head, nervously, and instinctively hold her hand, trying to calm her down. He wanted to hug her, to hold her close… But he knew it could just make things worse, so he controlled himself. "You are not-"

"You have no idea what it is, Sokka… You just don't know!" She cut him off, not able to control the sobs anymore. "It can't happen again, it can't…" She mumbled, staring at nothing. Her lips were trembling and tears were falling down her cheek.

"Azula!" Sokka cried desperately, holding her shoulders. He instantly regretted it because he had clearly scared her. But at least she was paying attention to him now. "Please, listen to me…" His voice was gentler now. "It's not happening again, okay? You have been through a lot these past weeks! It's okay to be scared and to lose control a little bit. It doesn't mean you are losing your mind. Believe me, I myself am feeling like that recently, I can only imagine how _you_ are feeling." Azula just stared at him. Tears were still in the corner of her eyes. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something else. "It has just been really bad days, that's all, okay?" He smiled at her and rubbing her shoulders. "You look so tired, when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

Azula shrugged, wiping the tears off her face.

"I don't know…" She sighed and shook her head, blinking a little groggily at him. He wondered if she was really that tired or she just had too much alcohol. "I just wish this whole thing were already over. I mean, I only want a little bit of peace in my life, is that asking too much?"

"Hey… It will be over soon." He said in a reassuring tone. "I know you think I'm useless." He wanted it to sound as a joke, but his voice came out sadder than he planned. "But I really think I can do this. If they actually end up trusting me, soon we will know enough to arrest all of them!"

Azula frowned at him, in disbelief.

"Sokka, you are not useless!" She shook her head, looking incredulous to him. He couldn't be serious, could he?

Sokka laughed a little, but looked down sadly.

"Well… I haven't been the best guard in the world and you said-" He started, but she cut him off.

"Sokka, I only said that, because I was mad at you that day! Oh, please! You saved my life more than once! You have helped me when everyone else refused to, and now you are risking your life to help us arrest the assassins!" The Princess sounded almost irritated. She sighed and looked down, biting her bottom lip again. "I know you are doing all this because of Zuko, but I know when I have to be grateful to someone…" Azula tried to avoid his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed for saying the last part.

Sokka just blinked at her.

"You don't actually think I'm doing all of this because of Zuko, do you?!" He asked sounding almost startled, but she did nothing but stare back at him. "It may have started this way, but… that's not the reason anymore… It hasn't been for a while."

Azula felt her heart racing, as she got closer to him.

"Then what is the reason?" She asked in a whisper, her gaze going from his eyes to his lips.

Sokka wasn't sure if he should answer that question. _It's not as if she didn't know the answer already!_ They were so close, Sokka could feel her breath on his neck and it was sending shivers down his spine. Was it all the alcohol he had or did she actually look even prettier tonight? She was clearly drunk and groggy and her eyes were still red because she had cried, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And the worst part was that every time he knew some new about her, it just made him think she was even more amazing. It just made him more attracted to her. He wanted to let her go, mostly because she probably didn't even want him, but everyday it got harder and harder. He opened his mouth, trying to decide what he would say to her. But before he could spoke anything, Azula just slammed her mouth to his.


	17. Chapter 17

Sokka's first reaction was simply to widen his eyes and to freeze as he felt Azula's lips on his, but after a few seconds he couldn't help but give in and open his mouth welcoming her to a deeper kiss. He let out a soft moan when he felt her tongue against his. He noticed the taste of whiskey on her, but for some reason that made her flavor even more intoxicating. He placed one hand around her neck and the other on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

Azula kissed him deeply, feeling both relief and ecstatic. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't control herself anymore. But the thing was, she was afraid he would reject her. Even though he had said he didn't pity her, part of her was still not sure if he really meant all those things or he just want her to feel less miserable. But the way he was kissing her back now… He couldn't simply want her to feel better about herself. He _wanted_ her. Just like she wanted him. Yes, she wanted him and she wouldn't even try to cover it anymore. The warm feeling inside her chest was telling her to let it happen, and that's what she would do.

Sokka was surprised to feel the Princess turning his gentle passionate kiss to something more forceful and wild. He was trying his best not to do anything inappropriate, but his control went down the drain, when he felt she moving closer to sit on his lap and letting a loud moan into his mouth. Was this really happening? No, it was a dream. It was most certainly a dream. It wouldn't be the first time he had this kind of dream with her anyway.

The Princess felt his hands going down to her waist, pressing her hips against his. As he did that, a strange tingle raised her legs, going directly to a certain place on her groin. She gasped into his mouth feeling both scared and curious. She didn't have much time to think about her mixed feelings though, for Sokka's hand was climbing up to her left breast. Azula pulled back to face him. He froze immediately, his hand almost touching her chest. Obviously, he had gone too far now. He thought she would shove him away or even set him on fire, but instead she just devoured his lips again and pulled his hand against her breast. Sokka couldn't help but widen his eyes for a moment, shocked with the Princess' reaction. He never expected her to be that bold. His mind didn't spend much time thinking about it though, since it was another part of his body that was controlling his actions right now.

Sokka saw himself lying with the Princess on the bed, his body over hers. He didn't know how they had gotten in that position, but he wasn't going to complain. The Princess was clearly enjoying the situation as well, since he could hear her moans as he brushed his lips against her neck. He felt lightheaded and dizzy and he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol he had had or just because of her. Azula moaned again, running her fingers through his hair. _Definitely, because of her_. He knew he should stop, that was wrong, it wasn't even supposed to be happening. But how would he even find control right now?

Everything – every touch, every electrifying sensation – was new to her. She wasn't really sure of what she should do, mostly when her head was spinning so badly, but her body knew exactly how to react to everything. She gasped again when she felt Sokka's hand going under her dress and touching her inner thigh. She swallowed hard as she felt the annoying burning sensation between her legs getting worse. Azula faced Sokka once again, her golden eyes staring deeply at his. Why had she tried to avoid him so badly before? This felt so good, so right. She could barely remember her worries and fears right now. She just knew she wanted this… The Princess closed her eyes to be kissed again, trying to show him he should continue whatever he was doing.

Sokka couldn't help but smirk, before kissing her deeply and slipping his hand on tight, touching softly her very core. But then… Something tossed him back to reality. Someone opened the door. Zirin. _Oh shit._ But before he could even move, Azula simply shoved him off the bed, making him fall clumsily on the ground.

The Princess sat up straight quickly and pulled her dress down. Her eyes widened.

"W-we… weren't… It's not…" She tried to start, her voice groggy.

"I don't even want to know…" Zirin rolled her eyes. "I just came here to tell you the tavern is still crowded, some people are suspicious and, you know, you are not supposed to be seen here…. So, you two should stay here until morning."

Azula licked her lips and looked at Sokka, before nodding. What choice did she have anyway?

"Fine…"

"See you in the morning." The other stopped before closing the door. "Oh, one last thing, do whatever you want here, but don't be loud. I have other costumers here and I don't want them to think this is a brothel!" She said, slamming the door.

Azula felt her cheeks burning as she looked at Sokka. But after a few seconds of silent, for some reason, she started laughing. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, nervously but still smiling. "I'm sorry… She just scared me out."

Sokka frowned confused to her odd reaction, but then smiled as well.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Princess, I will live…" He said joking as he stood up and sat in front of her once again.

Their eyes met again. Azula bit her bottom lip feeling that burning feeling slowly coming back to her body.

Sokka looked down to her feeling quite embarrassed and guilty now that he was feeling a little more sober. However, he couldn't stop wondering what they would be doing right now if Zirin hadn't stopped them.

"We should get some sleep…" He finally broke the silent, after a while. "You can take the bed… I'll stay on the couch."

But before he stood up, Azula's hand reached his arm, holding him down. Her eyes were staring at him widely.

"Uh…" She was clearly unsure, but there was some sort of boldness on her movements. "The bed isn't that small… You can stay here."

Sokka raised his eyebrows to her and swallowed. She couldn't be meaning what he thought she was, could she? No. She was probably just too drunk and making no sense anymore.

"Princess…" He started nervously, with a half smile. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to share the bed… I mean, after what happened… We might lose control again." He gave her an awkward laugh.

Azula's cheek flushed again, but she smiled at him. And then, she got closer again.

"Well… weren't you the one who said it's okay to lose control…?" She whispers as she leaned her face in and closed her eyes, waiting for him to lean in and kiss her.

 _This can't be happening to me._ Sokka felt his whole body burning when he looked down to her. He was _literally_ in pain. He struggled with every cell of his body to stop himself from kissing her again. Because Spirits, he want it! He wanted not only to kiss her, but also to touch her, to feel her, to see and kiss every part of her body… He wanted to hear her moaning and screaming in pleasure… _Stop it._ This wasn't right. She was drunk and upset, she would never act like this in a normal day as her normal self. He couldn't do this… Not like this. Sokka took a deep breath and touched Azula's cheek softly.

The Princess opened her eyes, blinking confused at him.

"Azula, I… I think you've drunk too much. We shouldn't… I mean, I think you need to rest."

Azula stared at him, still blinking. She looked both incredulous and embarrassed.

"Alright…" She muttered after several seconds, looking away, ashamed.

Sokka smiled apologetically, standing up and moving to the couch.

Azula felt her chest tightening again, as she lied on the bed, facing the wall. Embarrassment and frustration took over her. Suddenly, she felt as if her prudence was coming back to her. Had she actually offered herself to him like that? And had he really _rejected_ her? She could still feel his kisses and his hands touching her… She bit her bottom lip as she felt that weird sensation still running over her body. However, after all the whiskey she had had, it didn't take her much time to fall into a heavy dreamless sleep.

Unfortunately for Sokka, the same didn't happen to him. An hour later he lied uncomfortable on the couch, still awake. He was more than exhausted, after the long night he had had. Nonetheless, a very peculiar and annoying pain coming from his groin was keeping him awake against his will. And the fact Azula was sleeping on the bed just next to him wasn't helping him either. But this was his entire fault. Why did he have to play the nice guy? She wanted it. She said so! Sokka groaned, painfully frustrated. But he couldn't do it like that… She had clearly no idea of what she was doing – it was the alcohol! And it wasn't only that… One didn't have to be very smart to see Azula was still a virgin. She could be enjoying everything, but it was easy to see the inexperience and insecurity in her moves. So, there was another reason for him to avoid this to happen. Her first time couldn't be in a place like that while she was completely drunk. No, of course, not! And it wouldn't be with _him_ of all people! He had to accept nothing would ever happened between them, and it was for the best.

Zirin was sat at the balcony, writing something down. A man waited standing next to her. She sealed up whatever she was writing and looked at the man, carefully.

"Be discrete. Make sure no one else sees you delivering this letter. Do you understand me?" She said as a threat.

The man nodded, nervously.

"Yes, ma'am. No one will see me. I will make sure."

Zirin made a sign for him to leave.

It was already morning, when Zirin climbed upstairs to tell them it was time to leave. Sokka was the one who opened the door, he rolled his eyes when the girl made some comment about how glad she was she didn't see anything disturbing this time.

"I will wake her up and we will be downstairs in a minute." He told her, talking about Azula, who was still asleep on the bed.

The other girl just nodded and went downstairs again.

Sokka looked at Azula sleeping spread on the bed, and smile sadly. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened the night before, actually he spent the whole night thinking about it, that was the reason he had no sleep in first place. He winced a little, because of his still sore groin area.

"Princess?" Azula heard a voice calling her. First she thought it was one of her servants, but then she realized it wasn't a feminine voice. Then, before she could open her eyes, she felt it. The headache. It wasn't like the headaches she was so used to have. It throbbed and it hurt so badly she was afraid to open her eyes. She felt nauseous and thirst too. What the hell happened to her? "Princess?" The voice again. Sokka? Suddenly, she remembered it. Or at least part of it, some things were a blur.

She groaned, her hands going to forehead.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sokka asked.

She finally opened her eyes, wincing.

"Mhmmm."

"Here." He handed her a glass.

"What is this?" She asked, sitting up slowly, using all her strength to avoid throwing up.

"Don't worry, no more alcohol…" He said as a joke. "Just water. I know you must be still exhausted… Well, at least I am. But we need to go, before the other costumers wake up…"

Azula nodded and started to get ready.

Some time later they arrived downstairs.

"You don't look very good." Zirin teased the Princess, who looked quite messy and tired.

"Shut up." Azula just muttered, her head ached too badly, she didn't want a discussion right now.

"Just go through the back door." Zirin commanded coldly.

Sokka started to leave, but saw that Azula hadn't moved.

"I will be outside in a moment." She said.

He rolled his eyes, knowing it wasn't worth it to argue with the Princess right now. He waited next to the door, observing the two girls from a certain distance.

"Zirin," Azula began taking a deep breath. "I just want to… Well, here." She showed a bag of money to the other girl. "For all the inconvenience."

"Seriously?" Zirin raised one eyebrow. "I don't need your money, _Princess_. Not anymore. Now go, before anyone sees you."

"But, I…"

"Azula, I'm serious. Do you want to get caught?"

The Princess groaned.

"Fine. Well, I'm just glad you helped us after all." She said quickly, turning herself to the door.

"Just don't get yourself killed. You have no use to me if you are dead." Zirin replied.

Azula faced her again, with a glare. Was she even serious? But before she could think of an answer to her supposed friend, Sokka, who was already outside right now called her.

"Azula, let's go?"

"Yes, I can't stay in this filthy place anymore." She groaned.

Zirin laughed.

"He is either really well paid or he has seriously lost his mind for you…" The girl whispered and laughed again when Azula glared at her and left the tavern angrily.

"I should have this place shut. Then, she wouldn't be so insolent anymore!" She talked to herself, as she walked towards Sokka.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

She nodded, rubbing her sore forehead. "Yes, yes… "

He smiled and started walking.

Azula frowned, following him.

"Where are we going? The carriage that brought us is that way…"

"We are not taking the carriage, it's just risky."

"Well, yeah. But we don't have any other way to come back to the palace, do we?" The Princess crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed.

"If we crossed the forest, there is a small road to Palace." He said careless, as he kept walking.

"So, are we walking until the Palace? Well, that's a very smart idea. I mean, it's not like we were tired or had an extremely bad headache… That will be easy." She said with sarcasm, but still following him.

"No… Wow, you like to complain, don't you?" Sokka rolled his eyes. "We are taking a ride there…"

"A ride?"

"Yeah, from some voyager or traveling merchant. No one will suspect anything, after all we are just a couple of farm works, aren't we?" He laughed a little. "You know, it's a good thing you look that messed up…" He teased her, since she looked she had just woken up, her hair was messy and her make up had already worn off. "You are more unrecognizable." He teased her.

Azula's eyes widened at him, as she glared at him. She hadn't showered or anything, she literally just got of the bed and left, she knew she was a mess after all. But now she couldn't help but feel self-conscious about it. Her cheeks flushed and she ran one hand through her hair, hoping it would look better.

Sokka laughed again.

"Don't worry, Princess. I mean… You look even prettier like this." Sokka smiled and then blushed, he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. So, he cleared his throat. "Let's keep going…"

Azula blinked, blushing a little. But then for some reason she felt disappointed he simply kept walking in silent. She thought he would use this as a lead to talk about what happened last night. She should be glad he didn't though. The last thing she needed was he trying to move on her right now, right? But really? Wouldn't he really say anything? She couldn't remember everything that happened last night, but in her mind there were flashbacks of them on the bed, of kisses and touching… And the way she felt about it. That was something she would never forget. Not only did she enjoy it, but she also felt completely secure about the fact she was with him. She didn't care if he would know how she felt or if she would look weak. She just wanted it. And even though she knew that was beyond stupid, she couldn't help but wonder how it would be to feel like that again.

"Sokka, wait." Azula listened herself calling him. She needed to say something about what happened. It was stronger than her. "Uh… About, hm, last night…" She bit her bottom lip.

"Hey, hey…" Sokka cut her off, approaching her. Suddenly, Azula felt her heart racing and she caught herself waiting for him to kiss or touch her again. "Don't worry about it, okay? We were both really drunk and… shaken with a lot of things. I guess we were just looking for some sort of comfort, right?" He laughed sadly. "I won't bother you talking about that, okay?" He smiled at her.

Azula looked at him incredulous. No, that was literally the last thing she wanted to hear. Was it even the truth? He only did all those things because he was drunk and… needing comfort? She swallowed, feeling her chest hurting again.

"Okay… I mean, good. I have nothing to worry then." She lied and forced a smile.

They were going to keep walking, when Sokka stopped again abruptly.

"Wait…"

"Yes?" Azula look at him with some sort of hope.

"Are we good again?" He asked with a half smile.

"Uh?" She frowned at him, confused with the unexpected question.

"We… I mean, I don't know if we were ever friends, but we were in good terms before… we had our disagreements. So, are we good again now?"

Azula blinked at him for some seconds, her chest still tight. And the she nodded.

"Sure." She answered, smiling a little.

He smiled back to her.

Two days had passed. The commemoration of the third anniversary of the end of the war was getting closer, actually it would be in a few days. Everyone in the Palace was really busy getting everything ready and making sure the place would be safer than ever. Sokka on the other hand hadn't got any message from the group of assassins yet, and he couldn't decide it let him either anxious or relieved.

Azula was at her fire bending training that morning, and he was watching her. It wasn't the first time he sat there, watching her practicing her bending. He couldn't help but smile a little as he observed her. After all the stress they had been through, she finally seemed to be having a nice time. They hadn't talked about what happened in the tavern anymore. Sokka realized it was better like that, it was just a moment of weakness... And even though he often thought about what happened, he knew it was better to let it go. He was already glad she didn't hate him anymore. And even though she still drove him crazy once in a while, he had to admit to it was great to feel comfortable around her anymore. He wouldn't spoil that again.

Sokka observed her, her blue flames dancing around the room. He had seemed many benders before, Aang, Zuko and even his sister… They were all extremely powerful and everything, but there was something different about her and it wasn't only the fact she was really powerful and talented. It was something unique that made him want to stay there for hours…

"Sokka?" A feminine voice called him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Suki?" What was she doing here? "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah… Can we talk?" Suki asked, she seemed to be worried.

"Sure!"

Azula could feel the sweat running down her neck and her forehead, but she didn't care. Mornings with firebending training always made her day better, and she wanted today to be a good day. She wouldn't admit but she was still disappointed that they had never done anything similar to what they had started in the tavern. It was like something had awaken inside the Princess. She could never stop thinking about it. But at least now they didn't hate each other anymore… And it was so nice to have someone that understood her so well to talk everyday.

A giant blast of blue fire came out her hands as she did one of her moves. She was in the middle of another movement when she glanced at Sokka. He wasn't looking at her though, as she expect him to be, he was standing up, talking to someone else. And not anyone… His stupid ex-girlfriend. Why was she even there? Azula groaned. She needed to find a way to convince her brother to send these Kyoshi girls away as soon as possible- _Shit_. She stumbled. The world span around her as she fell abruptly on the ground.

Two guards came to help her up quickly, but she was already standing up, panting.

"I'm fine." She muttered, angrily, her cheeks burning red. She could see Sokka looking at her worriedly as Suki kept saying something unintelligible to him.

After she had calmed down a little bit, she walked towards them, with an unpleasant smile.

"Is everything all right here?" Azula asked in a fake sweet voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I should be the one asking this question." Suki glared at her. "I've been told you were the one who burned Sokka… There was no candle accident!"

Azula's eyes widened. She didn't expect _that_.

"Suki, I've already told you… It was an accident. Spirits, why is that so hard for you to believe?" Sokka asked with frustration.

"Why have you lied then?"

"Because everyone is already stressed out, why would I make things worse?" He answered her, expecting her to be reasonable.

"What about you?" Suki turned to Azula. "Why didn't you say something? I bet you threatened him to lie for you, didn't you?"

"Suki-" Sokka tried to start.

"Excuse me, I didn't know I had to give you any explanation about my life." Azula raised one eyebrow to the other girl.

"When you hurt a friend of mine, you do." Suki growled at him. "I'm reporting this to Zuko right now…"

Azula gritted her teeth. She wasn't even worried about Zuko. She simply hated how that stupid peasant thought she could threat her like that.

But before she could answer anything, a guard came in, interrupting their discussion.

"The Avatar and his friends have arrived. The Fire Lord requires your presence." He said, talking about all of them.

Sokka's eyes suddenly widened. _Great, now Katara is also here._ He had seriously gotten the worst luck.


	18. Chapter 18

"The Avatar and his friends have arrived. The Fire Lord requires your presence."

Azula simply rolled her eyes at that information.

"Well, although I hate to interrupt this great conversation," There was bitter sarcasm in the Princess' voice. "I need to get ready to salute the rest of your pathetic friends."

Sokka wondered for a second if the Princess were talking to him or to Suki, as he watched she leaving the room.

"Suki…" He started, looking at the door, worried. He was still Azula's guard, he wasn't supposed to leave her alone. "Please… Katara is here now."

"Sokka, there is serious. You shouldn't even be her guard anymore. It's not safe."

He shook his head, angrily.

"This is also serious. If my sister finds out Azula's burned me… We'll probably be facing another war before dinner. So, please. Forget it." He looked at the girl desperately.

Suki sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine." She finally said. "I won't say anything to Katara… _Yet_. But I won't let this go that easily, Zuko need to know about this."

Sokka simply sighed and nodded tiredly.

"We can discuss this later." Suki glanced the door. "The guys are waiting…"

Even though Sokka really missed his friends and his sister, he didn't go see them immediately, for he had to wait the Princess to get ready. And for some reason she was taking even more time to dress up than usually. Did she simply hate his friends that badly? Or was she afraid to face them? It wouldn't be the first time she met them after she had come back to the Palace, but it was never long interactions. He wondered if Suki would really keep her word. The last thing he wanted was his sister and Azula trying to kill each other.

Some time later, Azula came out of her room in her usual royal clothes.

"Hey…" He couldn't help but smile bright as he eyed her.

"Hey." Azula said distractedly, walking down the hall next to him. "So, what is your dear ex-girlfriend going to do after all?"

Sokka looked at Azula, worried.

"She agreed not to say anything yet… But I think she will tell Zuko later. It's so stupid, she doesn't believe _me_!"

Azula shrugged. "Well, you can't blame her… I could have made you lie to protect myself, if I wanted to."

Sokka gave her an unamused look.

"You think so much of yourself, don't you, Princess?"

She gave him a mocking smile. "It's the truth though."

Sokka felt a warm feeling in his chest as he saw she smiling. For moment, she looked genuinely happy…

"So, what happened back there during your training?" He asked, making conversation. "I mean, did you get hurt?"

Azula's cheek flushed a little.

"Uh… No, I'm fine." She tried to sound casual. "My ankle is still not fully recovered, and I ended up falling. But well…" She shrugged. "No big deal."

Sokka just smiled.

The first thing Azula saw when she get to the Palace's gardens were Appa's teeth gritting at her as the bison growled angrily at her.

"Hey, calm down, buddy." She heard Aang's voice. "It's okay, she's not going to hurt you…"

Sokka who had pulled her back a little by the arm, just sighed and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot… Nature still hates you."

Azula looked unamused to him, while they walked towards the others.

"Sokka!" Katara was the first to speak. She rushed to him, but the minute she looked at his face, she stopped and gasped. "What happened to you?" She was asking about his black eye, that wasn't still fully healed.

"Uh… That's a-"

"You… " Katara suddenly glared at Azula. "You didn't…"

The Princess on the other hand just smirked.

"Don't worry, peasant, it wasn't me. If I were the one who attacked him, he would look a lot worse than this…" Azula said with a malicious smile.

"Hey!" Sokka complained feeling personally attacked.

"If you ever hurt him, I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life." Katara was gritting her teeth.

Everyone just stared at the two girls with tension.

"Oh really?" Blue flames came out of Azula's hands as she kept looking at the other girl, with an amused face. "Let's see what you can do…" She whispered.

A lash of water was already dancing around Katara, when Sokka rushed to hold his sister's shoulders.

"That's enough, Azula!" Zuko was already holding Azula by the arm.

"Katara, stop it. She is just playing with you, can't you see?" Sokka tried to calm the waterbender down.

"Wow, I forgot how these friends' reunions were fun!" Toph finally exclaimed, amused.

Everyone just looked at the earthbender, incredulous.

After they all had a quite stressful lunch together, Katara and the others wanted to spend some time with Sokka, so Azula went to her office escorted by Ty Lee, while the group of friends stayed in one of the Palace's living room. Zuko, however, couldn't be with them, since he had a last time meeting that afternoon.

"Now that we are alone… Tell me, Sokka, how bad has it been?" His sister asked, with a worried voice.

Sokka frowned, confused.

"Uh?"

"She wants to know how have you survived around the mental princess for such a long time. Has she tortured you or something?" Toph spoke in a sarcastic way.

"What? No!" Sokka's eyes widened incredulous. He had forgotten what his friends thought of Azula. And he couldn't blame them. A month ago he would totally agree with them.

"Come on, guys. I bet it hasn't been that bad. Zuko said she is different." Aang said in a gentle voice.

"Oh, please, Aang! I know you like to think there is good in everyone and I really admire that, but we all know Azula! Zuko wants his family together, so he would say anything. Didn't you see how she acted with me earlier today?" Katara was frowning, angrily.

"But you were the one who threatened her first and you accused her of something she didn't do!" Sokka shouted, sounding annoyed. The three friends suddenly stared at him, frowning, confused. He of all people was defending the Princess? Sokka blushed a little, when he realized the others' reaction. "Uh… What I mean is… If you don't provoke her, she isn't that bad. She can be pretty fun to be honest."

That didn't help everybody's astonishment.

"Azula? Fun?" Katara asked, her voice was a mixed of angriness and confusion. "Are we even talking about the same person?"

"Do you think she has brainwashed him?" Toph teased. "Or maybe she has threatened burn his pants down if he didn't say nice things about her…" The earthbender laughed. And Sokka just looked unamused to her.

"Ha ha. I'm serious, guys. She's not that bad anymore."

"Sokka, I really want to believe you and, yeah, I don't think she is our enemy anymore, but…" Aang started. "Well, she wasn't exactly the nicest person with us at lunch today."

"She was insulting us every time could! You, included!" Katara was revolted.

"Yeah…" Sokka rolled his eyes. "She is like that. But it doesn't mean she can't be fun when she feels like it."

"I can't believe you are actually defending her..." Toph shook her head. "When I thought you couldn't get any weirder."

Sokka made a grimace to her, but then he remembered she couldn't see it.

Katara just looked at him, annoyed.

"And I can't believe you are going to risk your life to help finding her assassins. I still haven't told Zuko how I hated this stupid plan!"

"Hey! It was my plan!" Sokka complained. "And I think you've told him that at least five times!"

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's the truth."

"Don't worry, okay. Nothing will happen to me…" He tried to calm her down.

"Well, tell that to your eye…" She muttered. After a while, she asked, "And how is Suki?"

Sokka frowned and shrugged.

"She is okay, haven't you guys seen her?"

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I mean… What about you two?"

Sokka blushed with the unexpected question.

"We have broken up, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but we thought you were coming here to get back together with her!" Katara was looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

Suddenly he realized how bizarre that idea was. It wasn't like Suki didn't mean anything to him. She meant a lot, actually. She would always be his first real girlfriend, the first person with whom he had a true connection. And for that, a part of him would always love her. Just like a part of him would always love Yue too. But things were over with Suki. And now there was Azula. And even though he knew nothing would ever happened between them, he couldn't even imagine being with someone else right now.

"What?! No! Are you crazy?"

Everyone frowned at him, again.

"Guys, Suki is an amazing girl. But it's truly over…"

"Did you even try to talk to her?" Katara asked.

"We talked but not about that!"

"Maybe she is waiting for you to say something…"

"Katara, stop it!" Sokka groaned. "It's not happening!"

His sister just shook her head, irritated.

"I don't get what is wrong with you!"

Sokka couldn't help but imagine how she would react if she found out everything that had happened between him and the Princess. He didn't even want to think about it.

Azula was at her desk, writing something down.

"Finally, we are alone with each other! I have been dying to ask you what happened that night you guys went to see Zirin! You seemed so upset when you left, and then when you come back you were so much better!" Ty Lee was talking loud, she sounded excited. "Does that mean… something happened?" She asked in a teasing voice.

The Princess kept looking down at the paper, but her cheeks flushed red.

"I'm trying to work, Ty Lee. Can't you see?" Her voice sounded annoyed.

"Oh, please! Stop that and let's talk! It's not like you could be fired or something!" Her friend joked.

"There is nothing to talk about…" She kept writing.

"Really?" Her friend leaned at her desk, frowning at the Princess. "Are you saying you guys slept at the same place and nothing happened?"

Azula's face burned deeply.

"Ty Lee! What do you take me for? We didn't sleep at the- Well, we did, but we didn't- Ugh, Ty Lee!" Azula groaned. "You can be so irritating sometimes!"

The other girl chuckled.

"It's so funny how you are such a great liar, but when I ask about this you are the worst!"

Azula's eyes widened.

"But I'm not lying, for crying out loud! We didn't sleep together! At least not like that!"

Ty Lee laughed again.

"I didn't ask _that_. It's pretty obvious nothing happened, since it's you we're talking about." Azula couldn't help but feel a little insulted with that comment. And at same time, ashamed, since she remembered how she behaved with Sokka that night. "I just want to know if _something_ happened."

Azula sighed, angrily.

"As I said, I must work, I don't have to talk about these silly things!" She growled.

Ty Lee shook her head, smiling. "So something _did_ happen."

Azula chose to ignore her friend's comment and keep with her duties.

Later that day, Sokka and Azula walked back to their rooms together.

"So, how was the day with your friends?" The Princess asked, genuinely curious.

Sokka shrugged.

"It was nice. I missed them, but I had forgotten they can be quite annoying sometimes…" He muttered.

Azula laughed.

"I wouldn't say 'sometimes'…" She joked.

He gave her a look and laughed.

"You would like them if you gave them a chance… I mean, you used to hate my guts, and now you can't help but love me, can you?" Sokka teased her.

Azula's heart skipped a beat. For a second, she thought he was serious. But then she just gave him an awkward fake laugh.

"Yeah, right…"

Sokka opened his bedroom's door, but before he could wish her a good night, he looked inside his room and frowned.

"What?" She noticed his face. He entered the room, and she followed him.

There was a small scroll on his bed.

"I didn't leave this here…" He commented, picking up the scroll. Azula was surprised that he noticed something out of place there, since his bedroom was quite messy.

Sokka opened it and looked at it with eyes widened.

"What is it, Sokka?!" She asked, anxiously.

"It's from _them_."

"The assassins?" Azula asked, taking the scroll off his hands.

He looked at her annoyed.

"Who else?"

"I see… So, what are you going do?" She asked, still looking at the message.

"What do you mean by what am I going to do? I have to go. They want me to be there tonight." Azula sighed, she suddenly felt her heart tightened. "Will you tell Zuko and the others that I had to go?" He said as he put on a cloak.

Azula nodded, biting her bottom lip, tensed.

"I'm going now. Don't stay alone, ask Ty Lee or someone else to stay with you tonight."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, moron. I'll be fine. Worry about yourself. Don't get killed, I don't want your sister to have another reason to annoy the hell out of me."

Sokka smiled at her. "Sure thing." And then, he instinctively came closer to her and kissed her cheek. "See you later, Princess."

Azula had Zuko and his friends informed that Sokka had left the Palace and at that moment she was brushing her hair at her dressing table. Her thoughts weren't there though, they were very distant. She was remembering that night… At the tavern. Sokka over her on bed, kissing her passionately and touching her in a way she didn't know she could be touched. That thought made her crossed her legs. She groaned, frustrated. It wouldn't be the first time that memory would keep her awake. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. Her brother. _Wonderful._

"What do you want?" She asked rudely and kept working on her hair.

"I need to talk to you." He started. Zuko didn't sound angry, but he wasn't happy either. But when was he happy anyway?, she caught herself thinking.

She rolled her eyes.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No." He sounded serious.

Azula growled, "Fine. Just spit it out."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Zuko ordered.

Azula couldn't help but stare at him with eyes widened, outraged. He could be the Fire Lord, but she would never let him talk to her like this. He was still her stupid inferior annoying brother. He had to respect her.

"What the hell is your problem, Zuko?" She stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"I was told there was a problem between you and Sokka… And you ended up burning him." He went straight to the point.

That slut will pay me. Azula sighed.

"Yeah. So?"

"Is it true, then?" Her brother sounded more like himself now, shocked with her careless reaction.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I knew that bitch would tell you."

Zuko glared at her.

"Don't call Suki that way, Azula!" He yelled, angrily. "Now, would you tell me what happened?"

The Princess groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if she told you right, you should know it was an accident."

Zuko looked at her incredulous.

"How that accident happened? And why did you lie about that?" He questioned her.

"Wow, I didn't know this would be an interrogatory! Sokka was the one who lied about it, I didn't say anything."

"How it happened, Azula?"

The Princess shook her head.

"I want to sleep, Zuko… Get out." She complained.

"And I want to know what happened!" Zuko insisted.

Azula just groaned.

"Wow, you can be so irritating…"

Her brother looked unamused to her.

"Azula…"

She let out a sigh of frustration.

"I was stressed out, okay?! I had had that stupid conversation with mom and it drove me mad. After that, Sokka started to asked me what happened there, he insisted and I lost control, okay?" She shouted, her eyes burning with irritation. "Are you happy now?"

Zuko frowned.

"You talked to mom?" Azula's eyes suddenly widened. _Shit_. "Is that why she has been so upset? You told me you didn't know why she was like that, Azula!"

"Zuzu, let's talk about that in the morning, okay? I'm tired." She started pushing him, but he held her by the wrist.

"No! What did you two talked about? She has been weird since that day, Azula! You lied to me! I can't believe it!"

Azula couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh.

"Really? You can't believe _that_?"

"You gave me your word you wouldn't lie anymore!" He scolded her.

She frowned.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow to him, confused. "No. I said I was going to tell you about my plans! And that's what I've been doing!"

Zuko shook his head, frustrated.

"It's the same thing, Azula!"

"It's not!" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter now! What did you say to mom?" He asked carefully, looking down at her now in a threatening way. Angriness burned in his eyes.

She knew this would happen. He was at her side just because she was playing nice, the moment she did anything that displeasured him… Or his precious mother, he would get mad at her. Treat her like the crazy woman he thought she was. Not woman. Because he didn't even see her as a grown up, he saw her as a child. Would he even keep _his_ word? Or he would simply punish her for that in a humiliating way? She gritted her teeth. This was her mother's entire fault. As always. She always found a way to ruin things for her. It was because of her she lost her mind once, it was because of her she had a shitty relationship with her brother her whole life, it was her fault she had burned Sokka… And now this… Azula felt her eyes burning. Hate taking over her.

"I said the truth, okay?!" She screamed, Zuko jumped back, a little startled with her reaction. "I told her I didn't want her near me, because everything bad that ever happened to me was her fault!" Part of her knew that was a lie. She knew Ozai had a great part in that too, not to mentioning her herself. But she wanted to blame her mother for all that. For some reason, it made her feel less frustrated and depressed when she thought this way. "I told her how she was a horrible mother! Not only to me, but to you too! She abandoned and forgot us! And she thinks everything can be okay now! Well, IT CAN'T!"

"How could you say something like that to her?!" Zuko's eyes widened at his sister. "Azula! I know you have your problems with her, but you can't treat her like this! Not after everything she has been through!"

"WHY NOT?" Azula yelled again. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. She hated crying in front of her brother. It made her feel weak and pathetic. But right now, it was already too late. "You got your chance to say everything you ever wanted to our father, why couldn't I do the same with her? She deserved it!" Her breathing was erratic, she felt so angry she was nauseous. She wanted to burn something. She closed her fist tight, trying to control herself. She knew if she would burn something it would be brother, and that wouldn't be pretty. "She deserved it…" The Princess mumbled, she was looking down right now, shaking her head as if she was trying to make something go away from her head.

For the first time in that night, Zuko looked her in a way that wasn't with angriness or frustration. It was a mixed of sadness and worry.

"Azula…" He started. "How can you even compare the two of them?" Her eyes rose to him, widened, but she didn't say anything, she just shook her head again and looked away. Zuko sighed. "You know this can't stay like this, right?"

"What?" She asked, her voice sounded tired. She looked so tired right now.

"Azula, this wasn't like our daily stupid fights. This was serious. You had an episode." He was calm, but serious.

"An episode?" She raised her eyebrows, incredulous.

"And hurt someone in the process." She blinked at him. "And giving everything that has happened to you, I can't just ignore this, Azula. I know you won't easily agree to this. But I will ask a physician to come here tomorrow and see you."

"A physician?" Azula looked at him confused now.

"A mental physician." He said, quietly.

Her eyes widened at him.

"You can't be serious." She laughed shaking her head. But then she looked at him and realized he was. "YOU CAN'T! Zuko! NO! NO!" She yelled.

"I just want you to talk to him." Her brother's voice was gentler now.

"You said you wouldn't make this kind of decision for me anymore! You are the one who break your word!" She stepped forward him, her fist closed, hate burning in her eyes again.

"That was before you lost control like that and hurt someone!"

"It was an accident!" Azula yelled, tears falling from her face again. "I'm not crazy!"

"I don't think you are crazy! But look at yourself, Azula! You are not well!" He looked at her, frustrated.

Azula stopped, glaring at her brother. Did he have a point after all? But did it matter? The point was he was making her do something she didn't want to, something she didn't agree with. He was controlling her. She remembered Zirin's words then.

 _"What do you mean? I'm still free!",_ Azula had said.

_"Oh really?"_

Her friend was right. She wasn't free. She never really was free. Not while she was living under that roof. Zuko was just letting her think she was, so she wouldn't cause problems, but now that she had done something bad, he was showing her truth. She would have to follow his rules.

"Get out." She said all of sudden.

Zuko blinked at her, startled. "What?"

"GET OUT!" Azula screamed. "You are just like her! Get out of my sight! NOW!" She was trembling.

Her brother sighed and once he realized it was no use trying to talk to her right now, he turned to leave the room.

"I will have the Kyoshi girls guarding your room."

Azula laughed.

"Why? Are you afraid I will escape and burn the whole Palace down?"

"No!" Zuko groaned. "To guard you! What's the matter with you?"

"Out." She muttered through her teeth.

When he was gone, the Princess dropped herself on the bed, feeling humiliated. Her face still wet with tears. She wished Sokka were there with her, he would know what to say to make her feel a little better. But he wasn't. She was alone as always. And trapped.

_Zirin was right. Zirin was right. She is always right. I should have never stayed here._


	19. Chapter 19

Azula would always remember the day of the Agni Kai as the worst day of her life. That day she had lost not only her crown, but her pride, her dignity and her sanity. She remembered being chained down to the ground, crying desperately, as her mind faded away into darkness. And after that, for a long time, there was nothing but darkness. She remembered her first days at the asylum. People were often whispering about her…

_"Poor girl. Her own brother locked her here." Said one of them._

_"Can you blame him? She tried to murder him! She's a monster! A completely mad one." The other replied, sounding desperate._

_"Don't say that. She is probably very ill…" retorted the first one. "He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have thrown her here and forgotten about her. She is his family…"_

_"Oh, you don't know what you are talking about! And you shouldn't even be questioning him. He's the Fire Lord now. But no, he had no choice. The worst part about this is that we have to take care of her here…_ _Agni knows what she can do to us."_

Since she was back to the Palace, Azula had tried the most not to think about those days. About the Agni Kai. About the things she had done and the things _her brother_ had done to her. She was afraid the darkness would come back. And until that morning she had managed to do it quite well.

But right now as she walked escorted by two of the Kyoshi Warriors down the corridor, she couldn't control herself anymore. She felt as though she was there again. Lying on that ground, crying and completely lost.

She entered one of the Palace's room and there was her brother and the physician. They seemed to be talking about her, because they stopped the minute she came in.

"Azula!" exclaimed her brother, in a tensed voice. He smiled to her, hoping to make things less tensed between them, but failing terribly. "M-morning, this is-"

"No guards or straight jackets this time?" Azula asked with bitterness, cutting him off. She looked exhausted, as if she had spent the whole night awake. "That doesn't fit your style, Zuzu."

Zuko came closer to her, "I just want you to talk to him about everything that happened, okay?" he whispered, softly. "And, please, behave. Don't make things worse. Please, Azula." Now he sounded almost desperate.

The Princess didn't even look at her brother. She remained quiet, she was too mad and depressed to talk. For one second, all she wanted was to let everything burn. For some reason it seemed to her that if the whole world burned, the pain inside her would be weaker. But she didn't do any of that. She only remained still, waiting her brother and the warriors to leave and let her alone with the doctor. Once again, Zuko had left her alone. Once again he had locked her up. He wouldn't change, neither would she… They both had to accept that.

Sokka arrived at the Palace, feeling horribly tired. All he wanted was a nice warm bath, a good meal and a few hours of good sleep. Also, he wanted to see Azula! He couldn't wait to tell her what happened last night. He was so glad they were friends again… It felt so good to be around her, she was so fun in her own scary way... And he loved to know she trusted him now. And she trusted him at helping her… She knew he had his worth. Sokka smiled. Maybe he could never have her in the way he wanted, but at least he could be around her, making sure she was safe and happy. He wondered what he would do when this whole problem was solved… When he was not her guard anymore...

His thoughts were interrupted when he arrived at her office and saw it empty. The boy frowned. Where could she be? She didn't have firebending training today, did she? Maybe at a meeting with Zuko? Luckily, Iroh was walking down the corridor…

"Morning, Iroh!" Sokka exclaimed, smiling to the old man.

"Sokka! You're back! Is everything okay?" asked Iroh, sounding curious. "What happened out there?"

"I tell you once everyone is gathered together. Uh… Have you seen Azula?" Sokka asked distracted.

Iroh sighed, concerned, and that made Sokka frowned. What was happening?

"She's seeing a physician." Iroh muttered.

"What? A physician?" Sokka sounded worried, now. "What happened? Is she sick?" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Did those assassins do anything to her when I was out?!" He almost screamed, panicking. How could he not think of that?! They used him as a distraction!

"No, no, no…" Iroh rushed to calm him down. "She is fine! Well… it's a mental physician…" Sokka still looked startled, but now he was puzzled too. "Zuko found out about Azula's episode a few days ago." The man looked at Sokka's hand. "And thought it was better for her to see a doctor."

Sokka's jaw dropped as he shook his head in frustration. He couldn't believe it. Now, she would lose it. How could Zuko be so stupid?

"No, he didn't do that… He couldn't do it!" Sokka groaned. "Where the hell are they?!"

Zuko and Suki were talking at the corridor next to the room where Azula and the Doctor were. The Fire Lord was leaned at the wall and the Kyoshi Warrior was in front of him, quite close, their talk was a whisper.

"How mad do you think she is going to be?" Zuko asked in a regretting tone.

"Zuko, I know she is your sister. But it doesn't matter if she will be angry or not. You had no choice!" Suki answered, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah… But I could have waited more…."

"Zuko, stop it. You do anything but good to her. She is lucky you are such a benevolent person. And lucky I didn't say anything to Katara…"

"Please, don't." Zuko's eyes widened at Suki. Katara would certainly go crazy if she found out Azula had hurt Sokka. It wouldn't matter if it was unwillingly or not, Katara would be furious with her. And Zuko knew Azula would give anything to have a chance against Katara again, after what happened during Sozin's Comet. So he could almost see the whole Palace destroyed in ice and fire… Zuko shook his head. "Suki… I know you don't trust her, and I understand. But I do. After one year living with her. I do trust her. Yeah, she might be still a little unstable - hopefully the doctor will help that somehow - , but I don't want to destroy everything we built until now, because of one episode."

Suki sighed, touching Zuko's arm.

"I know, Zuko, but…"

"Where is she?!" A voice came down the corridor.

Sokka was coming, actually running, toward them.

"Sokka?" Zuko frowned. "What the-" Zuko gasped as he saw Sokka abruptly opening the door next to them. "Sokka! What are you doing?!"

But the boy was already inside the room.

"Sokka?" Azula, who was sitting quietly on the couch, frowned.

The boy rushed to her, his eyes filled with concerned.

"Are you okay, Azula?" He asked sitting next to her and holding her shoulders softly. "What has he done? He hasn't touch you, has he?" He was speaking fast, looking at her as though he was checking if everything was okay to her, his voice sounded desperate, but he was relieved because she looked better than he expected.

The moment Azula looked at him she felt a warm and reassuring feeling coming to her chest. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"W-what are you doing here?" She whispered to him, frowning a little confused, but still smiling.

She was fine. Sokka smiled back at her, relieved. "I-" He tried to start.

"Sokka! What is the matter with you?!" Zuko glared at him.

Sokka stood up, angrily.

"What is the matter with _you_?" That startled Zuko, who stared at the other guy confused. "After everything she has been through, how could you do this to her? Or will you tell me she wanted to be here? Because I really doubt that."

Azula stood up as well. But she didn't say anything. She couldn't. She was too shocked. She had seen Sokka standing up for her before and even defending her… But this? He was screaming at Zuko, his friend, in front of other people, because of her? She couldn't even remember if anyone had ever done something like that for her.

"Sokka… Calm down, please." Zuko glared at him, gritting his teeth. "Doctor Huei, I'm so sorry… He wasn't supposed to…"

"It's not a problem, my Lord." The Doctor replied, calmly, with a gentle smile. "We were already done."

"Oh," Zuko nodded. "Good. So, how is she?"

"She's fine!" Sokka spoke faster than the physician. "You don't need a doctor to say that! She was just stressed out when the whole incident with me happened! For crying out loud, Azula is right, you really like being dramatic, Zuko!"

"Sokka! Stop it! What's the matter with you?" Suki scolded him, losing her temper already.

Sokka groaned frustrated. Suddenly, he wondered if that's what it was to be in Azula's shoes, having everyone against her, almost all the time. No wonder she was always snapping at people. This could drive anyone crazy.

The physician cleaned his throat, calling for attention.

"Well, the young man has a point." He started, and everyone turned to face him. "The Princess' diagnosis doesn't seem to be, well, as extreme as one could think considering her whole history… Although clearly she is very anxious…"

"Of course she is anxious! Anyone gets anxious when there are people trying to kill them! Believe me, I know what I am saying!" Sokka cut the man off again and glanced at Zuko at the last part.

"Enough, Sokka!" Azula was the one who got mad now. "Stop it, okay?" She glared at him, who looked back at her puzzled. Did she got mad at him because he was defending her? That made no sense. Would he ever understand this woman?

"Go on, Doctor." Zuko asked.

"Well I've prescribed something to help her with that. For now, I think it will be enough." He explained. "And I would like to see you again in a couple of weeks, Princess, if it's not a problem."

"No problem at all." Zuko replied quickly.

Azula only glared at him feeling outraged. And then, there was a silence.

"I-I'm sorry, my Lord." The Doctor started awkwardly. "I… I was actually talking to the Princess." Zuko froze for a second. He felt his cheeks burning a little and then he shook his head, trying to look less embarrassed. "I'm really sorry, but I can't go on with this if I don't have her consent."

"I see." The Fire Lord only muttered, then turned to his sister, with an unamused face. "What do you say, then, Azula?" He knew very well her answer. _Never_.

The Princess took a long deep breath, before finally saying something. "I will think about it, and let you know, Doctor." She replied coldly.

Zuko couldn't help but frown at her for a second. Why would she say that? The Physician nodded, bowed to Zuko, and left the room, followed by Suki.

"Sokka… Listen… I still don't get what happened here, but you can never do this again." Zuko was serious now, he seemed to be using all his strength to control his temper. "We're friends, but here I'm still the Fire Lord."

"I'm sorry, Zuko, but you gave me no choice! I know it sounds unlikely but after almost a month around her, your sister has become my friend, so I had to do something…"

"You don't get-" Zuko sounded angrier now, but Azula cut him off.

"I'm tired of this…" She said, making her way to the door.

Zuko stopped her, stepping in front of her. The Princess just stared at him, crossing her arms on her chest.

"No, wait. Listen, Azula-" He started carefully, and she groaned. "I know you are upset… And maybe, yeah, I overreacted, I don't know yet…" He shook his head. "If you had at least talked to me about it…"

Azula just sighed.

"Don't worry, Zuzu…" She gave him a fake smile. "Soon you won't have to worry about this anymore."

He frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as we have control of this situation… I'm leaving the Palace. For Good." She said calmly.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock. Sokka couldn't help but look alarmed as well. What the hell was she doing? This must have been another of her games… It had to be.

"W-what? You can't be serious." Her brother started.

"Well, I am. Now excuse me."

"Azula! No!" He raised his voice, making her look startled at him. "You can't! You can't just leave home because of a disagreement we had."

The Princess breathed heavily. "It was not just a disagreement; you know that… Now let me go." She tried to remain calm.

"Azula, no, you can't…" He shook his head, looking away from her. He just couldn't believe this was happening. Zuko knew she would be mad, but he never thought she would do that. Not after all this time. She was just playing with him... She couldn't be serious. "You can't!"

"Are you saying you are not letting me go? That I'm actually your prisoner?" The Princess asked with a glare now. "Because if that's what it is, then just SAY IT, Zuko! I'm tired of your little games."

"My little games?" He asked, toneless. Perplexed. He looked at Sokka for answers but he looked just as shocked as him. "Can we…" Zuko began, his voice was quieter now, he sounded just really tired. "Can we at least discuss that?"

"Later." Azula replied, looking away, avoiding her brother's eyes.

"Azula…"

She sighed.

"Zuko, I haven't slept the whole night, and I haven't eaten anything yet. I'm exhausted and starving. Please, let's talk about this later." She looked at him now. "I won't go anywhere for a while."

He just nodded, and let her pass. His right hand was rubbing his forehead as he looked at the floor, as though he would find a solution there somewhere.

Sokka started following her, but stopped, "Zuko," his voice was gentler now. "I will go with her, but I want to talk to you and everyone about last night later, okay?"

The firebender just nodded to him.

Sokka speed up to get to Azula's side at the corridor. He looked at her face trying to understand what happened. Was she even okay? He swallowed.

"Azula-" He tried to started, but was cut off.

"Are you hungry?" She asked all of sudden. "Of course, you're hungry. It's _you_." She sighed. "Let's have brunch at the balcony."

He just nodded and followed her.

Once they got there Azula dropped herself on a bench and order the servants to bring their meal. Sokka sat just next to her. She couldn't help but blush a little. It was so strange how he was so comfortable around her he would simply get so close their legs would touch. When she looked up to his face, she founded his blue eyes staring at her, and she felt her heart racing. For a second, she had forgotten completely about her problems.

"You have to tell me what happened last night!" She suddenly demanded, trying to sound normal again.

"No." He answered fast. "I mean, later. Now… I want to know… What you said to your brother… You didn't mean that, right? You are not really leaving the Palace, are you?" She could feel his eyes burning on her… looking for answers.

She swallowed hard.

"I… I'm considering it, Sokka."

"Azula! You can't do that!" He shook his head, scolding her.

She gritted her teeth and looked away.

"It's not a like I have a choice!"

"Look, Zuko screw up sometimes… But it's not a reason to run away." He said softly.

Azula just bit her bottom lip. She felt her chest tightened again.

"You know what's worst? It wasn't even that bad!"

"What?" Sokka asked, frowning.

"Talking to the doctor. I mean… He is very different from the ones I've met in the institute."

Sokka nodded. "That's really good, right?"

"It felt like… Maybe it can get better… I mean, whatever is wrong with me." Azula looked down, her voice was barely a whisper.

Sokka shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong with you! I told you that!" He almost sounded mad and it startled her a little. "But it's good you liked talking to the doctor…" His tone was softer now. "It can be good for you."

"But I felt horrible at the same time!" Azula shouted all of sudden and Sokka widened his eyes. "Because again Zuko didn't let me choose, he chose it for me. He treats me as a child. A insane child! That's why I have to leave this place… I can't handle this anymore…" She gritted her teeth again, feeling the frustration taking over again.

She didn't know what to do. On one hand she could not let Zuko do that again to her… On the other hand, it hurt so much thinking about leaving the Palace, after everything that happened. It was her home. Where she belonged. She swallowed… Feeling difficult to breath. Now would be a perfect time to try whatever the doctor prescribed to her, she thought. Suddenly, she felt Sokka's hand on hers, and that strange electricity took over her body. She raised her eyes to face him.

"Look," he started, smiling. "Can you please promise me you won't make any decision right now?"

"What?" She frowned at him.

"About leaving… Just wait a little more. You're under a lot of stress… you can't decide something like that. Not now. You love what you do here, I know that! And your family is here…"

"My family is broken, Sokka…" She argued, sounding tired and upset.

"But they are still your family. And although you don't believe it, they love you. And I know you love them too. So just wait until everything is over, let everything cool off, and then you think about it, okay? Would you that for me?" He looked deeply into her eyes. "You kind of owe me that… I've done a lot of things for you these past weeks, Princess." Now he joked, teasing her a little, hoping she would cheer up a little.

Azula had to suppress a smile, and looked away. "Fine…" It was so weird how he could play with her emotions like that. At one moment she was feeling horribly depressed, a second later she wanted to laugh for no reason at all. "I will wait." She nodded and smiled at him.

"Good." He squeezed her hand. "I really hope you stay though… I mean, it will be kind of boring coming to Palace and not seeing you again."

Her cheeks burned. She just gave him a smirk.

At that moment the servants arrived with their food. They finally let go of each other's hands awkwardly, hoping no one noticed that.

"Now. Just tell me what happened last night already, moron!"

They were all gathered at one of the many rooms in the Palace. Azula, Ty Lee and Sokka were sat on one couch, Katara, Aang and Uncle Iroh on another, Toph was on a cushion on the floor and Zuko and Suki on the chairs next to her. Azula decided to act normally with Zuko now that everyone was around. If she wanted to get rid of the criminals she needed not only to work together with Zuko, but also with his stupid friends.

"So they wanted me there to help them finding out the best ways to get inside the Palace." Sokka was telling them. "Apparently Jiang isn't helping them now, because they seemed pretty lost about how to do that without being caught. I don't know when they are coming yet, they didn't say anything."

"Did they say the reason they are doing this?" Zuko asked.

"Not really. But their leader and his son are from the colonies, according to what they've said." He replied. "That's all I know."

"Hmm…" Azula tapped her chin, thinking.

"What is it?" Zuko asked her, his voice more careful than usual. He seemed to be afraid she would snap at him at any second. Although Azula didn't want to be around her brother right now, it was kind of fun seeing him so scared of her again…

"There are still so much we have to find out." Azula answered, her eyes staring at the nothing. "Okay, let's see, what do we know until now?" She seemed to talk more to herself them to the group of people. "Some people from the colonies want me dead…"

"We still don't know the reason…" Zuko said quietly.

"But it's not exactly hard to imagine a reason for that." Toph commented with sarcasm.

Azula was just going to say something back to the earthbender, when she heard Katara laughing. The Princess glared at the waterbender, but before anything worse could happen, Sokka interfered.

"Uh… We know Jiang is not helping them anymore. At least not for now…" He said quickly.

"Why is that? Do you think he already got what he wanted?" Zuko asked.

"But what did he even want in first place?" Aang asked, genuinely curious.

"Good question, Avatar!" Azula looked at him with a smirk, letting the boy confused. "That's exactly the question we need to answer. What does he actually want?"

"Didn't you say he used to support your father?" Suki asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "But that doesn't explain much. If Jiang wanted Ozai back in power, he would never support someone who want to kill me. They know that Father would need my help to be Fire Lord again…" She could see Katara and Aang looking at her sort of startled, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I _would_ help him, I'm just stating a fact."

"Yeah, you're right." Zuko sighed. "But then what?"

"That's what we need to find out during the party."

"You mean the festival to commemorate the end of the war's anniversary?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes." Azula agreed. "Many nobles will be here, including him and his co-workers. We need to get information from them." Zuko just nodded to her. "And everyone will have to help with that." She said that looking at people around.

"Even us?" Aang asked, frowning and pointing to him and Katara.

"Yeah. Even you." The Princess shrugged. "Although I doubt the any noble will share political information with the Avatar and his peasant girlfriend."

Katara groaned and was about to stand up to do something, but Aang held her still.

"Azula!" Zuko instinctively scolded her, but then he lowered his voice tone. "Don't do this right now, please."

Azula just rolled her eyes, suppressing a smirk. She couldn't avoid enjoying the whole situation. Most of people there either hate her or were mad at her, but they were just sitting there waiting for her to tell them what to do. Suddenly, she remembered why she loved being Zuko's advisor so much. It doesn't matter if he was the Fire Lord and she had to follow his rules, whenever he needed her help to solve something, she would be in charge again. And not because of her position or her titles, but because of her ideas, her natural leadership's instincts and her knowledge. That's why she had to listen to Sokka and give herself time to think if she was really ready to throw all this away… Because if she ever did, it would be really hard… But she couldn't think of this right now.

"What I'm trying to say, my dear Zuzu…" Azula began. "Is that… They will have their role too, but it will have to be another one. You though," She looked at Toph. "Earthbender. You might be able to help on that, you are a highborn, right? That will help. Zuzu's government might be different from Father's but Fire Nation's aristocracy isn't. Hierarchy, just like power, means everything to them." Azula saw her Uncle shrugging and nodding, agreeing with her.

"If Zuko agrees with that, then count me in." Toph shrugged.

"Good. Ty Lee. You too." She turned to her friend next to her. "You can barely stay a second with your mouth shut in events like this, well, use that talent in our benefit. Mostly with men." Azula gave her a knowing smile. "Now, Zuko, I need more help."

Zuko nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees to face her. "Fine, what do you want me to do, Azula?"

"No. Not you. You and I won't do much because no one would ever say anything that matters to us. We just need to play dumb for them."

"Then whose help you need?" He asked, confused.

Azula narrowed her eyes to him, before saying, "I need Mai's help."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So this was supposed to be split in two chapters, but I decided to post it as one. That's why it is so much longer than the others. I hope you don't mind :)**

* * *

"I need Mai's help."

Zuko let out a laugh of disbelief and shook his head. "Azula, if you are doing this out of revenge-"

The Princess groaned, cutting him off. "Zuko, don't be ridiculous! There are many ways to get revenge on you and bringing your ex here isn't one of them!"

"Revenge on what?" Katara asked suspiciously.

Zuko looked alarmed to her.

"Nothing of your business!" Azula answered quickly, and turned to Zuko before the other girl could say anything. "Listen, Zuzu, we both know Mai and I aren't exactly best friends right now. This will not be fun to me either…" Azula paused, but then she gave him a mischievous smile. "Or maybe it _can_ be fun… You never know…" She saw Zuko's eyes widening. "Anyway, that's not even the point. I need her because she will be really useful in this. Mai grew up in a wealthy noble family, surrounded by politicians and aristocrats. She knows better than anyone how to be quiet, almost invisible, and, at the same time, to listen to everything that is going on around her. She will know what to do here."

Zuko sighed and looked to the others, seeking help.

"She is right, Zuko." His Uncle started. "Your girl- I mean, Mai can really help. And you don't have much time to find other options… The party is in two days."

"But what makes you think Mai will help anyway?" He asked to Azula, his voice was already tired and stressed out. "I haven't spoken to her in almost a year! And she doesn't exactly like you." He gave her a look, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry brother, just let me talk to her…"

"You are not threatening or blackmailing her, Azula!" Zuko just lost his temper. He was trying to be patience to Azula, after what happened that morning, but he would not her hurt anyone.

Azula rolled her eyes again, in frustration.

"I'm not doing any of this, you idiot!" She made a grimace.

"You can't really blame him for worrying about that…" Sokka whispered to Azula, with some sort of sarcasm.

Ty Lee, who was on Azula's other side, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you can't."

"Shut up, you two!" Azula growled, elbowing both of them.

"Ow…" Ty Lee complained, glaring at the Princess. "Don't worry, Zuko, Sokka and I are going to be there, right, Sokka?" The guy nodded at her. "We will watch them…"

Azula glared at both of them, annoyed, and sighed. "Well, see? Don't worry I won't hurt your dear ex-girlfriend, brother." She faked a smile to him and stood up. "Well, although I love these delightful reunions…" The Princess said with sarcasm. "I have better things to do." And then she stood up, making her way to the door. And then she stopped turning to her brother. "I will see _my dear old friend_ tomorrow morning. Is that acceptable to you, Zuzu?" The question sounded more like an insult than an ask for permission.

Zuko sighed. "Yeah…" He paused for a few seconds. "Azula, wa-" But she was already gone, followed by Ty Lee.

Sokka was about to cross the doorway, following the two girls, when Zuko called him. "Sokka, wait!"

At this moment, Katara, Toph and Aang were also leaving the room. Sokka could see Katara giving him and Zuko a suspicious look, before she left.

"Sokka," Zuko started, nervously. "Did she say anything to you?" Sokka frowned confused. "About the whole 'I'm leaving the Palace' thing. She is just playing with me, right?"

Suki and Iroh were still there, paying attention. "Of course she is, Zuko." Suki started. "Don't worry about that…" The girl said in a reassuring tone.

Sokka gazed at her and at the Fire Lord unamused.

"She seemed pretty serious to me." He answered, shrugging.

"Not you too, Sokka… She is just manipulating both of you!" Suki shouted, frustrated.

Iroh cleared his throat, "If you allow me…" The three of them stopped and turned to the old man. "I won't argue that there might be a chance that Azula is just playing one of her games to get what she wants," Sokka rolled his eyes, making a grimace, but before he could say anything Iroh went on. "But we also have to consider that after all this time… Sokka was the first that seemed to actually get through Azula's walls."

"Huh?" Both Sokka and Zuko sounded confused.

Iroh sighed.

"Since a very young age, your sister has been… well, _difficult_ to deal with. And she always had serious problem to trust people. I must admit…" He looked at Zuko. "You two have come a long way… Working together and actually caring about each other, well, in your own way, of course…" He paused laughing a little. "It was a huge step, considering everything that happened between you. But you still don't fully trust each other."

Zuko shook his head. "Uncle, I do-"

"You _want_ to trust her. And I understand that it can be hard. But as far as I know… Getting _her_ to trust you will be even harder." Iroh walked towards a small table in the corner to serve himself a cup of tea. "However, you, my young man," He looked at Sokka now. "Seemed to have conquered the Princess trust in this short amount of time."

Sokka saw Zuko frowning at him. He swallowed hard, wondering if his friend would suspect there was something going between him and the Princess. And honestly, not even Sokka knew exactly how he would answer something like that.

Zuko seemed to be absorbing all the information with some sort of trouble. How was it possible that in one month Sokka got closer to Azula than him? It was _Sokka_ of all people! He used to hate Azula! And Azula… She despised all of his friends, mostly the one that came from the Water Tribe. How did that happen?

Iroh seemed to be reading Zuko's mind.

"How that happened… that's a mystery we can solve another time. But I think if there is someone who can help you to understand your sister, my nephew, that person is Sokka. So, my advice is… Right now, if you are actually concerned about what your sister might do, listen to him."

Sokka saw Zuko rubbing his forehead and taking a deep breath. After a while, Zuko and the other two people in the room stared at him, as though they were waiting for answers.

"Uh… Thank you, Iroh… I guess?" Sokka made an unsure face. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you guys… I don't know much. She just told me she is actually considering quitting her life here. And you can't blame her, can you?" His tone changed to an angrier one and he glared at Zuko, then at Suki. "You guys screwed everything up! I know what you are going to say!" He raised both hands trying to stop the others from cut him off. "Yeah, she might have had an episode or something…" Sokka rolled his eyes at this sentence. "But even so… that was NOT the right way to deal with her!" He scolded them. "Iroh is right! I've been here a month and I know how to deal with your sister better than you, Zuko! There is something really wrong with that!" The boy shouted frustrated.

"Sokka, look, I understand you are willing to help, but don't push it, okay?" Zuko stepped forward, he sounded angrier now, in fact he looked really mad. "You have no idea how things between Azula and me are… I appreciate your help, but you don't get judge me! You have no idea how she can be!"

Suki was about to say something, but Iroh just shook his head to her, with a sigh.

"Yes, I do! She was my enemy too, I was there when she tried to kill all of us! But things are different now!" Sokka raised his tone as he lost his temper. "The only thing that doesn't seem to change is the way you treat her! And if you don't change that, you _will_ lose her!"

Zuko glared at him, but didn't reply. Sokka could see his friend's apprehension behind all that angriness.

After a long silence, Zuko sighed and said coldly, "I think you should go, Sokka."

"Yeah…" The other agreed, sounding impatient. "You're right. See you guys later."

* * *

Next morning, Azula woke up early to get ready to see Mai. She wanted to end that as soon as possible. She knew it would be a stressful morning. Also, she wasn't sure if Mai would agree with her plan. But she couldn't think of that… The feast was on the next day! This had to work.

When Sokka came into her room, she was in front of her mirror, finishing her make up. He noticed her hair wasn't partially down as she recently started to wear, but it was in her old classic style, a topknot with two loosen bangs on the side of her face. For some reason that hairstyle made her look both younger and scarier, but he couldn't help finding her incredibly beautiful as always.

"Morning, Princess!" He said as he approached her breakfast table. Sokka grabbed an apple that was left untouched, and noticed she had barely touched her food. "Won't you eat that?"

She sighed, impatiently.

"No." She answered rashly, giving one last look at her reflection, quite pleased with herself, and walked towards him. "And neither will you." She took the apple off his hand before he could give it the first bite. Sokka just looked at her unamused. "We don't have time for this. I hope Ty Lee is ready…"

"Relax, Azula. It won't be that bad…" He smiled in reassuring way as he just took another apple, finally taking a bite and ignoring her unpleased glare. "Well, it can't be worse than everything we faced until now…" He shrugged, his voice sounded muffed his mouth was full.

The Princess couldn't help but make a face, agreeing with him.

"Yes, it will be fine." She tried to remain calm. "Come on, let's go."

"Fine." He agreed, still eating. "One more thing, Princess." She stopped facing him, and he looked at her in an unsure way. "I know that you're still mad at your brother and everything… I'm not in the best terms with him right now either. But try to take things easy with Mai today, _please_?"

"I know how to handle Mai, Sokka. Don't worry."

"Yeah, but-" He tried to argue.

"Wait, what do you mean by you are not in the best terms with my brother?" Azula frowned at him, crossing her arms.

"Uh, yesterday… after you left… we've talked about you and what he had done..."

"WHAT?" She growled, giving him a death glare.

"Okay, calm down." He dropped the apple and held her shoulders, looking down to her eyes. That startled her. Again, he was coming too close. And again she didn't know how to react to do that. She only managed to stand there looking back at him, with her heart racing. "Look, I am at your side on this. And that's probably why things are bad between Zuko and me. But I do think he was the one did wrong this time." He could see Azula swallowing and nodding at him, she seemed puzzled. He wondered if it was really that hard for her to believe that someone was actually defending her. "But listen, if things go bad today… Well, things will look really bad for you. Zuko will think he was in fact right on forcing you to see a doctor, he might keep acting like this... And this time it won't matter what I say. You understand that?"

Azula just blinked at him. She wanted to do so many questions. First of all, why the hell was he risking his friendship with Zuko for her? She and Sokka had been friends for less than a month, and he and Zuko were friends for years. She couldn't mean that much for him. Could she? She also wanted to know what exactly Zuko had said to him. But right now they didn't have time for that.

"I…" Azula started, looking carefully at his face. She couldn't help but glance at his lips before looking at his eyes again. "I understand it. I really do. Don't worry, Sokka. I will… _behave_." She rolled her eyes at the last part and smiled. "I promise."

It was just so good to see her smile. He just nodded at her, smiling as well. "Good."

Sokka was still holding her by the shoulders and they were still facing each other, when Kiyi came in.

"Hi, Azula, hi, Sokka!" The little girl shouted, joyfully.

The older ones jumped scared out when they heard her voice. Sokka let go of Azula immediately and the Princess felt her cheeks burning as she turned to look at her sister.

"Uh…" The girl started, frowning at them curiously. "Where you two kissing?" She asked in a genuine way.

Sokka froze, his eyes widened. He looked at Azula and for one second he thought she was going to pass out. "WHAT? NO!" He screamed, sounding much more desperate than he planned.

Azula glared at him, but she herself looked just as desperate.

"What a nonsense, Kiyi! Why on Earth would I kiss _him_?!" She asked Kiyi, sounding really outraged.

Sokka couldn't help but feel a little insulted with that, but now probably wasn't the best time to show that.

"Because you two were really close. Like mom and dad are when they are kissing." Kiyi's voice was filled with curiousity.

Azula groaned. "Well, but that's mom and Noren. We… We were just talking! Now if you excuse me, Kiyi, we have to go."

"You are going to visit Mai, right?" The girl asked with a bright smile. "Can I come?"

"No." Azula answering coldly, making a sign to Sokka so they would get going.

"But I want to play with Tom-Tom!"

Azula just ignored her, as they left the room and started walking down the corridor. The little girl kept following them.

"Please, Azula! You owe me this, remember?"

Azula stopped and turned to the girl with a glare.

"I _owe_ you?" The Princess asked with her eyebrows raised, shocked with the brat's boldness.

"Yeah! Remember that day I helped you find that passage behind Sozin's paint?!" Kiyi replied, crossing her arms over her chest and giving the Princess a daring look. Anyone who looked at her would find it cute, but Azula just wanted to scream at the girl.

"Well, and I have saved your life when that crazy servant almost poisoned you. So I guess we are even!" Azula argued. She sounded incredulous. She couldn't believe she was having this kind of discussion with her seven years old little sister!

"But Azula! You owe me twice!" The girl fought back. And Azula just widened her eyes. _This can't be happening_... "I helped you find the passage AND I kept it a secret from mom and Zuzu! I remember you were disobeying them!" Kiyi just shouted at her, with an angry voice.

Azula blinked at her sister. Kiyi was talking to her as if the Princess was the youngest one. Azula heard Sokka's muffed laugh behind her and gave him a death look.

"Kiyi." The oldest sister started, in a serious and very dangerous tone. "You are not coming, it doesn't matter what you have done or what you will do! That's my decision."

* * *

Azula, Sokka, Ty Lee… and Kiyi arrived at Mai's house about an hour later. Kiyi jumped happily out of the carriage. Sokka suppressed a laugh when he saw Azula's unpleasant gaze at the girl. He knew she was still pissed off, because once again Kiyi had won.

They were at Mai's mother's flower shop. Ty Lee knocked the door, and when Mai opened it her only reaction was to wide her eyes. Ty Lee forced a smile and hugged her before she could say anything.

"Mai! It's so good to see you!"

"Indeed it is good to see you, Mai." Azula smirked with sarcasm, gazing at the other girl, who was still holding Ty Lee.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Mai just growled, pulling back and glaring at Ty Lee.

"Uh… She needs to-"

"TOM-TOM!" Kiyi screamed, walking past Mai to hug the little boy, who was inside the place.

Mai just gazed Azula with angriness. "If you think bringing Kiyi here will help you-"

"Kiyi!" Mai heard her mother's voice. "What a pleasure to see you, my dear. So, Mai, why didn't you tell me Zuko was- Oh!" The woman finally looked at the doorway and smiled. "Ty Lee!" But then her smiled faded and just looked quite pale. "Princess Azula?! Uh, I mean, what an expected surprised. Mai, why don't you ask your friends to come in and have a cup of tea?"

Mai just gave her mother an unamused look and made a sign for them to come in. She heard her mother calling Kiyi and Tom-tom to go play in another room with her. Mai didn't know if she wanted to thank her mother to give her privacy to deal with this situation or to curse her for leaving her alone.

"What is going on here? What do you want, Azula?!" She asked, trying to remain calm, but Azula could see her friend gritting her teeth.

For some reason, the Princess found that quite amusing.

"Wow, direct to point… I was hoping we could catch up first." Azula gave a glance of judgement to Mai's apron. "I mean, how a noble's daughter is managing a life working in a _flower shop_ must be a very interesting story, don't you think, Ty Lee?" Ty Lee seemed to be frozen, she looked alarmed to Sokka, seeking help, but he was just as tensed. Azula on the other hand seemed to be having fun with everyone's puzzled faces. "Talking about your father… How is he doing in prison?" She asked, faking a concerned voice.

Mai sighed, losing her temper. She took off her apron, annoyed.

"He is fine! Too bad you aren't there with him! Because everyone knows that's your place, Azula!"

"Mai…" Ty Lee muttered, worried.

Azula just laughed. "I forgot how sentimental you can be, Mai."

"I'm serious! I still can't believe Zuko let you out after all you have done! And then he let you work with him! He is really turning into Ozai, isn't he?" Her voice was a mix of bitterness and sorrow.

"Okay, Mai, calm down. It isn't like this…" Sokka tried to start.

"What are you even doing here?" Mai frowned, confused.

"Uh… I'm with her." He pointed to Azula, and Mai just looked even more confused. "I mean, you have probably heard of the attacks in the Palace… The whole mess in the city…" He shook his head, as though he didn't even want to remember that. "Well, Zuko asked me to be her bodyguard since then…"

"Oh, yeah… _the attacks_. How are you handling it, Azula?" Mai's voice sounded different now. Colder and crueler. She grinned to Azula. "I remembered how paranoid you could get with those things… I bet you have been terrified… Have you already tried to banish the whole palace worrying they are traitors? Have you already lost your mind?"

"Mai!" Ty Lee shouted.

Sokka was about to say something, when Azula raised her hand and shook her head. But what surprised him was that Azula wasn't upset or even mad, she was laughing.

"Oh, Mai… I've missed that." The Princess smirked, but her tone was sincerer than expected. "You know why I picked you as a friend when we were younger?"

"Because you thought it would be easy to manipulate me?" Mai asked, almost growling.

"Well… probably that too." Azula looked at her nails, as though they were having a casual conversation. "But mostly because even though you seemed to be a shy obedient little girl, I knew that when you wanted… you could be cruel. And I've always loved that…" Azula grinned back to the girl. "Now I have something serious to talk to you. Can we take a sit and have a cup of tea? Like decent civilized people?" She crossed her arms in a demanding way.

Mai just sighed and made a sign for them to take a table. She brought a cup of tea to Sokka and another to Ty Lee. Sokka and Ty Lee were facing each other at the table. Azula was next to him. A few seconds later Mai sat in front of Azula, with her own cup. She couldn't help but make an amused face when the Princess realize she didn't get a cup of her own.

Sokka just sighed. And Katara had the courage to say girls were much more mature than guys... _These two are acting like two stubborn children_.

"So, what do you want from me, your highness? Hm, do people still call you like that after you disgraced the royal family's image, going insane and almost killing your brother?" Mai asked in a calm voice, sipping her tea.

Sokka only face slapped and Ty Lee shook her head.

"I need you to come to the party in the Palace tomorrow." Azula finally went to the point.

Mai's throat made a sound of disgust. "That's a joke, right?"

"No. Listen, the people who want to kill me… We think they are involved with someone powerful… who will be there tomorrow." Azula went on.

"So?"

"So? So we need to gather as much information as possible in that party. We already know who it is. Maybe there are more people, I don't know. Anyway, we need to know what are their goals… why they are doing this."

"Azula, it's not that hard to think a reason for someone wanting to kill you." Mai raised one eyebrow to her.

Azula just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know… People keep telling me that. But this isn't only about me. It's about the country. Zuko's government…"

Mai shook her head.

"I've done enough for Zuko's government! But apparently he prefers to get help from people like Ozai… or _you_." Mai replied, harshly.

"Come on, Mai…" Ty Lee started, already tired of this situation. "It's just a party… It's not as if you had to fake a relationship with someone else just to help your ex…" She commented, sarcastically, sipping her tea.

Mai's eyes widened to her. Azula just looked at Ty Lee with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't-"

"Aren't you a Fire Nation citizen?" Sokka suddenly spoke and Mai turned to him, abruptly. "It's kind of your duty to help… your Fire Lord, isn't it?" Sokka sounded unsure, he didn't want to piss the girl off again.

"Forget her duties!" Azula spoke up before anyone could say anything else. "She never really cared about it. It's all about Zuko. As it has always been." Sokka could sense the bitterness in Azula's voice even though she was trying to show causality. "She doesn't care about Fire Nation or the World Peace or anything like that. She cares about Zuzu and their weird relationship… And that's why she will help us." Azula smirked.

"It has nothing to do with Zuko!" Mai shouted, her eyes on flame. "It's over between me and him. And I intent to let things this way…"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Of course, Mai…" She commented with sarcasm.

"And, yes, I do care about the country. I care that people like you are in power." Mai said angrily, crossing her arms. "If Zuko needs my help, why didn't he come here to ask?"

"Why do you think?" Azula raised her eyebrows to her. "You haven't spoken to him since forever."

Mai shook her head and turned to face the window _._ She closed her eyes for a moment. _You will regret it, you will regret it, you will regret it…_

"If I agree to this…" Mai spoke in paused tone. "What exactly would I have to do?"

A few discussions and change of insults later… Azula stood up and called Kiyi.

"Are you already leaving?" Michi mother asked shyly, as she walked into the room, holding Kiyi by the hand.

"Hey, Azu! It was so much fun to play with Tom-tom! We should come here more!" The little girl smiled, holding Azula's hand.

"Yeah…" Azula replied and then looked at Mai. "So, do I see you tomorrow?" She asked in a serious tone now.

"I told you, Azula. I will think about it."

Azula gritted her teeth. There wasn't much she could do. Well, not following Zuzu's terms. And she had promised Sokka she would do it. "Fine." She muttered, making her way through the door.

* * *

The rest of the day was stressful. The whole palace was getting ready for the celebration. So there were servants working all around, meetings to decide the last things, some guests already arriving to Palace… Not mentioning things were still pretty complicated with Zuko. Azula was just ignoring her brother as much as possible. And Sokka seemed to be in a cold war with him. The Fire Lord on another hand was an emotional wreck. At the same time, he was trying to treat Azula the nicer he could, he would lose his temper at anything that happen.

That night, everyone had dinner together, so they could plan the last things for the party.

Hours later, Azula and Sokka were alone at one of the Palace's saloons. They were sharing the couch and there was a bowl of cherries between them. Azula had been quite for a while, she was eating the cherries staring at the window in front of her for several minutes.

Sokka studied her carefully, "So, are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Uh?" She seemed to finally come back to reality. "Well, it's first I will show up in an event like this since the end of the war!" The words came out of her mouth quicker than she planned, her voice was weird, uneasy. "The last time most of these people saw me it was on my coronation day, when I was literally losing my mind and ended up humiliated in front of everyone…" She let out a laugh that sounded more like a cry. "So, yeah… I am _a little_ worried." She shouted angrily at him, making a grimace.

Sokka just stared at her, with his eyes widened.

"Wow… I was asking if you were worried about the whole thing with Jiang…" He sounded both worried and unsure. "But I guess we should talk about _that_ first. I had no idea you were anxious about it…" He looked at her with concern.

Azula felt his eyes burning on her. Her cheeks flushed. Again, she opened up to him with no intention to do so. She had to accept it was something she couldn't control anymore.

"I… Well, yeah, I guess I didn't actually realize that until now… Or I wasn't letting myself think about it…" The Princess embraced herself, in a protective way. "But let's not talk about this now."

"Are you sure?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, Sokka!" She sounded impatient now. "I will handle this tomorrow. I don't want to think of this now."

Sokka nodded, suddenly feeling an urge to make her feel better. Maybe he couldn't help her with this issue specifically, but he could certainly distract her.

"So, you think Mai will come tomorrow?" He asked in a reckless tone.

Azula turned to face him, and reached her hand to grab a cherry from the bowl.

"Most likely." She shrugged. "I really don't think she will miss the chance to be around Zuko once again."

"Do you think she still cares about him that much?"

"Are you kidding me?" Azula sounded as though she couldn't believe someone would ask that. "She is crazy about him. She always was and she will always be. It doesn't matter what she says." She said in an assertive way.

"You two treat each other in a very peculiar way…" Sokka commented. "Actually it reminded me how you and that friend of yours talked to each other…"

"Who?" Azula looked at him confused.

"The one who owns the tarven… _Zirin_."

Azula paused for a second and then just nodded. "Yeah… They have some things in common…" Azula had never thought of how much both of her friends were alike. And for different reasons... both of them _despised_ her now.

"Yeah, they are the only people I've seen talking to you… Well…"

"With simply no respect?" Azula sounded both sad and frustrated now.

"Yeah…" Sokka nodded. "I have got to say… I was scared this morning. I really thought you two would start fighting at any moment."

Azula rolled her eyes at him, but then smile. She remembered how he and Ty Lee seemed scared that morning... And that delighted her.

"I promised you I wouldn't do anything, didn't I? I am a good liar, but I do keep my promises…" She said with an amusing expression. Sometimes it was just amazing to see how much concern her actions could bring to everyone.

"Yeah, but I also know how you can easily push people's buttons!" He narrowed his eyes to her, as if he was actually scolding her, but then he suppressed a laugh. "Troublemaker…" He whispered.

Azula couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you are right about that."

"Yeah, I am! Earlier today at dinner, you were doing the same thing with Katara!" Sokka commented with a bit of frustration.

"But that's different. I would fight your sister if I could!"

Sokka shocked at her.

"Are you insane?! Why would do that?" Now he sounded scared. What the hell was wrong with her?!

Azula just shrugged.

"Because I hate her? And don't make that face! You've always known that!" She sounded very proud of herself on admitting that.

Sokka just sighed, shaking his head. "You're unbelievable…" She just made a grimace to him. "Actually, you would be surprised with how much you two have in common!"

Now she looked outraged. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh, come on… It's true and you know it." He was the one with an amusing face right now. Sometimes it was just too much fun to tease her. But then he looked serious. "Now, seriously, you two are amazing benders, you are incredibly smart, you can be terribly bossy and… both of you love to drive me crazy!" He rolled his eyes at the last part.

Azula only narrowed her eyes at him. "You forgot how she can easily kick your butt, just I can easily kick Zuko's!" She shouted in an aggressive way.

Sokka just laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…"

She looked at him with her eyes widened, feeling frustrated that he didn't took that as an insult.

"So you admit I could beat you I wanted?" She smirked.

"What?" He asked, puzzled. "I never said that!"

"Come on, if your sister can do it, so can I!" She leaned closer to him and looked at him in a daring way.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Princess…" He groaned, but then he smirked. "Well, maybe, you could eventually defeat me… But that's just because you've got your creepy blue fire and your lightnings!" Azula's eyes grew wide at him again. "Without your bending you wouldn't stand a chance against me!"

Azula just gasped, looking at him incredulous. "You can't be serious." But he just looked very full of himself to her. "Fine." She stood up. "Let's see if you are right or not…"

His eyes widened.

"What?"

"You said you could fight me… Well… Fight me!" She dared him, with a smirk.

Sokka shook his head and stood up as well. "You are unbelievable, Princess… Fine. But if I win this, you can never call me and my sister _peasants_ anymore!"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Like you could win…"

"And no bending!" He alerted her.

"Fine…" She replied, already trying to jab him on the neck.

She looked at him surprised when his first moves almost hit her. Her blood boiled when he saw his amused face. At the same time, she couldn't help enjoying that. It had been a while since she fought outside of her training. And this fight was just for fun. She didn't remember the last time she did something just to have fun.

Azula looked alarmed at him when he almost shoved her down with a quick stroke. "Sorry, Princess…" He said with sarcasm. "I don't want to hurt you… Just trying to prove a point here."

She groaned. Now he went too far. She managed to hold his arm, blocking his next move and catching him by surprised. Then she used her right leg to finally shove him down.

"HA!" She grinned, looking down at him. "I won, _peasant_." She let out a mischievous laugh.

But when she turned around to start walking away, he grabbed her by her ankle, and, since she was completely off guard, he shoved her down really easily. Azula just gasped as she hit the ground and saw him pinning her down to ground and sitting on her lap to immobilized her.

"Who said it was over, Princess?" He smirked at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Azula screamed, her eyes widened at him, her face flushed. Suddenly, he realized what he had actually done and where he was. Sokka felt his face burning too, but didn't let her go. "This is not fair! You hit the ground first! You lost!"

Sokka grinned at her again. "We never said those were the rules. As long as I know, the fight is still on!"

Azula glared at him and growled. She was trying to ignore how hard her heart was pounding against her chest and the electric feeling that was running through her body, especially in some very specific and private places.

Sokka suddenly saw blue flames starting to bright off her hands.

"HEY!" He screamed, scaring her a little. "No cheating…" He had to suppress a laugh. For some reason he couldn't help but love that situation.

"You cheated first!" She answered very mad.

But all the angriness went away when she saw him leaning in. Her mind just went blank.

"Just surrender, Azula. It will be easier…" His face was close to hers now. And his voice was almost a whisper.

She felt as though she was melting. She felt difficult to breathe… She couldn't think or do anything else. It was as if the world was spinning around her. But at the same time she didn't want it end. In fact, she wanted more.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at him, her eyes on his. Sokka felt his face burning even more. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Actually, he knew the proper thing to do was to let go of her. But first he had to find strength to stop looking at her eyes, which seemed to be impossible. All he could imagine was what would happen if he simply kissed her at that very moment. Would she instantly set him on fire? Or would she react like she did that night in the tavern? That thought almost made him lose control.

But before he could decide his next action, he heard Azula's voice. Actually it was barely a whisper.

"Kiss me."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading it! I hope you guys don't mind the cliches and the fact I can't really write a fight scene (not even a non-serious one!) lol.

Reviews will be more than welcomed as always! :D


	21. Chapter 21

"Kiss me."

Sokka blinked, confused. He couldn't have heard it right. She would never ask him that. She wouldn't… But then, why… why was she looking at him like this? Her eyes going from his lips to his eyes, and then, back to his lips.

"W-what?" He was finally able to mumble.

Azula felt her cheeks burning, every part burned. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest. She couldn't believe he was going to make her say it again. She barely had the strength to say it the first time.

The smirk she gave him was somewhat awkward but also wicked. "You heard me, you idiot." She whispered, raising her chin to him.

Azula had barely finished the sentence when Sokka slammed his mouth against hers. Her eyes widened for a second, and then she just melted under him and kissed him back.

It all felt like being hit by thunderbolt. It was all a turmoil. It all burned. He kissed her roughly. Her mouth, her jawline, her neck. His hands exploring her body, desperately. Every time she moaned he thought he was going to lose his mind.

Azula loosened his warrior's wolf tail, with her fingers, letting his hair down. He looked messy like this, and for some reason, she loved it. She was pretty messy herself, with her hair all spread and tangled on the floor. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything but what he was making her feel. It was… _too much_. However, she wanted so much more. Suddenly she felt his hands on her belt. She froze when she realized he was opening up her dress. His hands were already touching her stomach's bare skin when he stopped, gazing her eyes. He looked at her as if he was waiting for a permission… To go on. She felt lightheaded and dizzy. Her whole body was burning, desperate for something she wasn't really sure what was. All she managed to do was to pull him to another kiss.

Sokka understood that as a positive sign. He kept kissing her as he explored her upper body with one hand. He knew he was supposed to slow things down. She was Azula. His friend's sister. The Princess. This had brought him problems before, and things hadn't even gone that far… But damn it. He needed that. He needed _her_.

Suddenly he heard her, "Hm, Sokka…", her voice was muffed, almost groggy.

"Hm, I know, my Princess…" He mumbled back to her and kept kissing her neck, believing she was just reacting to what he was doing.

"Sokka, stop…" She whispered. He immediately froze, his hand was on her breast, he pulled it back immediately. He just looked at her confused. "Someone is coming…" She finally said it.

His mind was completely off. He didn't seem to compute what she was saying.

"Wh-"

Azula looked alarmed at him, and quickly rolled him over to be on top of him, covering his mouth with her hand. His eyes widened at her. Then, he heard it. Voices and steps.

She took her hand off his mouth slowly, looking down at him, nervously. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"What does that always happen to us?!" He whispered angrily to her. Was that what? The third time they were interrupted while doing something like that?

The voices became louder. Zuko and her mother. They went in the living room. They didn't seem to notice Azula and Sokka though. The couple were on the floor, behind the couch. Also, the lack of light seemed to help.

They stopped walking.

"Mom, it's all my fault…" They heard Zuko's voice.

"Okay, fine." Sokka sounded impatient. "Next time you want to beat your brother up, I will help you…" He said, gritting his teeth.

"Shh!" She scolded him, covering his mouth again.

"Zuko, calm down. Nothing is certain. Azula hasn't left yet. We can still make her stay." Ursa spoke in a soft voice.

Sokka was struggling to pay attention on the conversation. It was really hard to concentrate in his peculiar situation. Mostly when the girl he was making out with was on top of him, so close he could feel her breath on him.

"I don't think it will work. She hates me now. She barely looked at me earlier today. You saw it." Zuko groaned, angrily. "I can't believe it… After all this time… I ruined it!"

"Oh, dear, you didn't…"

"But what was I supposed to do anyway? I don't get how Sokka gets her so well… I mean she actually listens and respects him. But with me…" He laughed angrily. "She thinks I am an idiot… and a traitor. She doesn't tell me what's going on with her. How am I supposed to know how to deal with her?!"

"Zuko…" Ursa started. "Look at me. I know Azula is difficult, okay? And part of this… Well, probably most of it is my fault."

"Mom…"

"Yes, Zuko, it's true. I shouldn't have forced her to have that conversation with me. She was already in a bad place with everything that has been happening. And I made it worse." Ursa's voice sounded weird, as though she was about to cry. "She doesn't want me… And I can't blame her."

There was a second of silence and Azula wished she could see what was going on. Was Ursa crying? What was Zuko doing? Why didn't he say anything?

"But it's different with you…" Her mother went on. "My dear, even with all the problems and fights, it's not hard to see that Azula does care about you. She probably won't even admit that to herself, but it's the truth. And I'm sure she doesn't want to lose you. Just like you don't want to lose her…" There was a silence and Zuko, apparently, sighed. "We all have made a lot of mistakes… But right now, we need to focus. We want Azula to stay, right? So we need to do everything we can to make this happen, even if it means… to let her have some things on her way…"

Azula was frozen. She wished she could see them, because then she would be sure it was really her mother who was saying those things. It made no sense. Her mother never defended her, her mother didn't even want her to be there, her mother told Zuko it was a bad idea to have her as his advisor… Now, that couldn't be her mother.

"But…" Zuko started. "I thought you were afraid of the things she might do, I thought you wanted me to control her more…" He sounded both upset and confused.

"Yes, Zuko… But I think after hearing some hurtful truths from her, I think I need to demand less from her… from both of you, and work harder to fix and rebuild… everything."

Sokka looked worried to Azula. He had no idea how she would react to that. She seemed to be in shock. She didn't move, she barely breathed. He could feel her heart pounding hard, since her chest was pressured against his.

A few seconds later, they heard the Fire Lord and his mother leaving the room.

Azula rolled over and lied down on her back staring at the ceiling. She was still trying to understand everything that had just happened. When she finally managed to sit up, she heard, "Azula?" Sokka asked softly. "Are you alright?"

_Sokka._ For a moment she forgot Sokka was there with her. For a moment she forgot what they were doing before her mother and brother come in… She flushed. When she looked down she saw her clothes were opened, her brassiere exposed.

"Y-yeah…" She swallowed, as she closing up her dress. "I'm fine… I-I'm sorry I jumped on you… I was afraid they would hear or see… anything." She blushed deeper. And she could see his face turning red as well.

"Uh, yeah… I'm glad you did that…" He sounded nervous. "I mean… I get why- Uh, I'm glad they didn't see us." He said awkwardly as they stood up.

Azula just gave him an embarrassed smile.

They walked to their rooms in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Azula didn't even know what to think about. What just happened between her and Sokka… Or the weird conversation between her mother and Zuko. Both things made her so anxious she thought she would vomit.

When they get to their doors, they stopped facing each other. Every thought on her mind disappeared for a seconded when she faced him now. She almost smiled, for some reason she found him even prettier with his hair down like this. She wondered what he would do. Would he kiss her again? Would he come to her room with her? Her heart raced again.

He looked at her for a while, smiling in a way she didn't understand, but it gave her a fluttered feeling in her stomach. "What a night…" He joked.

Azula raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "Yeah…"

"Are you sure you are okay? I mean…"

"If you are asking this because of my mom and Zuko, yeah, I am. I mean, I just don't get why they would have this crazy conversation, but whatever." The words came out of her mouth quicker than she expected and she sounded more nervous than she wanted. "My mom clearly doesn't care if I stay or not… Neither does Zuko. They only care that their happy little family will be broken once again…" She rolled her eyes.

Sokka sighed and shook his head. Then he frowned, looking at her, and said, "I'm not going to discuss with you, because it's late and both of us need to rest." Azula's heart skipped a beat when he came closer and lifted her chin with his hand, so she would look into his eyes. "But I know you are too smart to actually believe in something like that." He gave her a soft smile. Then he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Good night, Princess." He whispered, before walking to his door.

Azula entered the room and leaned on the closed door. She felt dizzy, her legs were numb as if she was melting, her heart was beating so fast it hurt. She was mad though. How could he simply say and do these sort of things? And how could he simply say goodnight and leave like this? She _needed_ him, she thought as she crossed her legs uncomfortably.

_Gosh, I hate him._

* * *

Sokka sighed as he entered his room. He felt tired and… sore. All he needed right now was his bed. He was about to drop himself onto the bed when he heard a knock coming from the door. Azula. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe she would actually come to him. When they were at the corridor, all he wanted was to kiss her again and get into her room with her… But he couldn't- Suddenly, all his hopes went away. He had opened the door and there was only a guard standing there. With a note in his hands.

"This is for you, sir." The guard delivered the note, nodded and left.

Sokka read the note and groaned. "Damn it."

* * *

Once again the assassins had called him in the middle of the night. Because of that, Ty Lee was the one designated to make sure Azula would be safe that night. The girl was at the Princess' room, right now.

"Wait, did he simply leave? Without saying anything to me?" Azula, already in her nightgown, crossed her arms angrily.

Ty Lee simply rolled her eyes.

"He was in a hurry and thought you were already asleep. He asked me to come here because he was worried about you. Why are you so angry anyway?" She asked with a genuine curiosity, but also a little impatient. She was tired of Azula's bad moods, mostly when it had to do with Sokka.

Azula turned around walking towards her bed, her friend followed her.

"I'm not angry!" She replied, frowning at Ty Lee. "I just… Well, he should have told me he was leaving…"

"I told you, he thought you were already sleeping…" Ty Lee raised one eyebrow. "Azula, when are you finally going to tell me what is going on between you and Sokka?" The girl sounded more serious than usual.

Azula swallowed. She couldn't help flushing.

"It's not what you are thinking… I mean, nothing really happened."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Azula!" She seemed to be losing her temper with the Princess. "Something must have happened otherwise you wouldn't act so weird every time I mention his name! Well, yeah, obviously you haven't slept together or anything, if you did, you probably wouldn't be in such a terrible mood! But still, there is something going on!"

Azula's eyes widened, her face burning.

"I-I… What? I'm not in a terrible mood, not because of that!" Azula's voice came out squeaky, she groaned. "I'm just… tired and stressed out with the party and… you know… assassins, riots..." Ty Lee just sighed and shook her head. "What?" Azula asked, impatiently. "It's the truth! Yeah, the fact Sokka is a bold idiotic annoying peasant _does_ bother me sometimes!"

Suddenly Ty Lee looked at her with judging eyes.

"Wow, Azula. That is really mean… Even for someone like you!" Azula looked confused at the other girl. Ty Lee did seem upset with her now, but she couldn't see the reason for that. She used to say stuff like this about everyone all the time. "How can you talk like this about someone who cares so much about you? Also, I know you will never talk about this… because you are weird…" Ty Lee waved her hand dismissively at Azula, who opened her mouth outraged. "But if you don't want anything with him, you need to stop playing with his feelings!"

The Princess stared a few seconds at Ty Lee, her jaw wide open. "W-What the hell are you talking about?" She finally managed to speak.

Ty Lee just rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously, Azula? The guy has protected you, defended you, he is literally risking his life to help you… He even discussed with Zuko, one of his best friends, because of you! He clearly likes you! But instead of doing something about it, you simply… well I don't even know what you are doing… But this is not okay!"

"Who do you think you are talking to?!" Azula shouted. She couldn't believe what Ty Lee was saying. Yes, maybe Sokka had wanted something with her before… But after so many fights, he clearly just wanted to be her friend, right? Once again, she remembered the night at the tavern… All the things he had said to her, what happened after… Then he had done nothing but being kind and caring with her… And tonight, if Zuko and her mother hadn't shown up, they would have… Suddenly, she felt really stupid. _No, this can't be right… Ty Lee, of all people, can't be right…_

After a while, Ty Lee simply sighed. "You know, what, Azula? I think you are so scared of having something nice and _normal_ in your life… That you don't even allow yourself to see it's right in front of you. You prefer lying to yourself…"

"Enough!" The Princess shouted again, but this time she didn't sound mad, just upset. She rubbed her forehead as if she was trying to think of something to say. But before she could do it, she felt Ty Lee's arms around her, hugging her.

When the other pulled back, Azula simply frowned at her, confused.

"I'm sorry…" Her friend gave her a gentle smile. "I know this must not be easy to you either. I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt your feelings…"

Azula shook her head. "You didn't…" She always had a hard time to deal with this side of Ty Lee. She could be an excellent fighter and a helpful friend, but sometimes she was so sentimental and kind for no particular reason and it just let the Princess either mad or very confused.

"Just… make sure you are not locking feelings up out of fear. That's what your brother did and it made him lost Mai, maybe forever… I'm sure you don't want to repeat his mistakes…"

Azula just stared at the other, biting her bottom lip. She couldn't find anything to reply to that.

"Good night, Azula." Ty Lee finally said softly and left the Princess alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Zuko appeared at Azula's door very early to wait for Sokka. Azula decided she would ignore her brother the best she could for she didn't want to think of his conversation with her mother the night before. She didn't want to think why the two of them would even say those things.

_I know you are too smart to actually believe in something like that._

She remembered Sokka's words and felt sick. She was now at her brother's office waiting for Sokka.

Luckily for her, before Zuko could try to start any real conversation with her, Sokka arrived. The Avatar and the rest of the group came along too.

"So they are not trying to invade the party?" Zuko asked confused, after Sokka had explained what had happened.

"That's what they said. One of them said that they were not allowed to do it, but then they changed the subject. Also, I think they are doing something in the city, because they asked if Azula would leave the Palace at the any moment during the feast."

"Why would they not be _allowed_? They aren't allowed to do any of this, they are outlaws!" Toph shouted, impatiently.

"No. Wait, actually it makes sense. Jiang will be here. He wouldn't want anything that could expose him to happen." Azula concluded, staring at the nothing as if she was talking to herself.

"I thought Sokka had said he wasn't helping them anymore." Zuko asked.

"That was what I thought. But maybe that was his condition to help them again. Let the party happens normally…" Sokka answered. "Now, I couldn't find out what they are doing in the city. Maybe start some riot during the feast?"

Zuko frowned, worried. "I will put more guards there."

"But don't exaggerate!" Azula started. "You don't want the whole town to be scared in a day like this and cause more chaos, do you?"

Before Zuko could answer anything, Aang replied gently, "Maybe Zuko and I could also go there at some point. To check everything…"

"It can be dangerous…" Katara held his hand, worried. And he kissed her and told her it would be fine.

"Sokka, this isn't enough! Next time you need to find out more about them!" Zuko complained in such a harsh tone that made everyone look at him startled.

He and Sokka hadn't really talked after the fight they had about Azula. So, both of them seemed to be ready to pick up a fight at any moment.

"Well, why don't _you_ do something useful then?!" Sokka shouted, standing up and glaring at the Fire Lord.

"Who do-" Zuko stood up as well, but was cut off by Katara and Azula who were already between the two men.

"What's wrong with you two?" Katara scolded both of them as if she was talking to children and for once Azula completely supported the waterbender. "Things are already a mess and you want to make it worse. Zuko, I'm sure Sokka is doing the best he can."

"Yeah, of course he needs more time to gain their trust. Come on, Zuko, please, stop being dramatic and don't make things explode on your face for once in your life!" Azula thought that would make her brother snap at her, but for some reason he just stared at her looking both incredulous and hurt.

"Guys…" Toph started. "I think you are all stressed out and wanting to start a fight to feel better. I really understand that, but I think we have more important things to do now, right?"

"Toph is right." Aang said, sighing. "Come on, let's not waste more time with this. Let's stick to the plan…"

Azula nodded at him.

Katara dragged Sokka out of the room with her and Aang and Toph followed them. Azula was leaving too, when her brother held her by the arm.

She looked at him, frowning. Her look demanded an explanation.

"Azula, I just wish you understood I am at your side in all of this…" Zuko spoke in a weak voice.

"It doesn't change the fact that you have been making terrible decisions…" She replied sharply. "Let's not do this now, okay? We are both tired and have a lot to do…" She pulled her arm back and left him alone.

Sokka was waiting for her at the corridor. "You okay?" He asked immediately. She just nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for standing up for me." He smiled awkwardly.

"Don't worry, and don't take my brother seriously. He is just acting like the angst idiot he is…" She rolled her eyes, and then touched his arm squeezing it softly. "You are doing a great a job…"

That made him smirk brightly.

"Princess?" A servant called her. "Come on, you need to get ready…"

She gave him a look he didn't really understand, but made his heart race faster.

"See you later…" He whispered to her as she went to her room.

* * *

Azula stood in front of her mirror, finishing her make up. Unlike her usual outfit, these clothes didn't have Fire Nation's colors. On commemoration of the end of the war it was considered more proper not to use the colors of the Fire Nation, for obvious reasons. Therefore, Azula was wearing a lilac fancy dress with golden adornment. Her hair was partially down, and her crown was on the small bun on the top of her head.

When the servants were done helping her getting ready, they left her alone in her room. And as she stood there, in her room, all alone, facing her own reflection, she felt as if she was back to her coronation day. Even though this time her hair wasn't this time and she hadn't banished almost the entire Palace… she felt helpless and scared. It would be first time she would be in event like this after what happened to her. She would have to face the people who witnessed her fall. Suddenly, she saw someone behind her through the looking-glass.

Azula felt a shiver going down her spine when she saw her mother's reflection. She was there. Just like on that day. _Once again, she came to watch me fail_. For a second she wondered if her mother was really there or she was just hallucinating again. The Princess turned around quickly and there she was. She was real.

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked, coldly.

Ursa only smiled and walked towards the girl. "I wanted to see my daughter before the party." Azula faced the mirror again and avoided her mother's eyes. She couldn't do this right now. If she argued with Ursa, she would probably have another meltdown and everything would be ruined. She would not let this happen again. When Ursa touched her hair softly, her teeth gritted so hard, she thought she might break them. She didn't say a word though. She only stood there, trying to calm herself down and waiting for her mother's next action. "You have such a beautiful hair…" Ursa paused studding the Princess' face. "Well, _you_ are so beautiful."

_Just play along with her and she will go away._

"Thanks…" The Princess muttered after a while.

Ursa frowned then, looking at her daughter's head. "Your crown is falling off, though. Sit down, let me fix it for you."

Azula's eyes widened at her mother. What the hell was she thinking she was doing? But before she could think of anything to say, her mother was already making her sit on a chair, facing the mirror.

The Princess' only reaction was to blink at her mother as the woman took off her crown and started fixing up her hair. Suddenly, Azula realized that anyone who watched that scene from the outside, anyone who didn't know them, would think of this as a heartwarming scene. A mother and a daughter having a bonding time together. That was what Ursa wanted, right? To pretend they were a normal family. Azula felt as though there was something breaking inside her chest. They weren't normal. They would never be. Her mother couldn't be that hypocritical.

"I thought we agreed that we were not doing this kind of thing." Azula finally spoke, glaring at her mother.

Ursa looked at her daughter, raising one eyebrow.

"What? That I couldn't fix your hair?" She asked in a playful tone as she finally placed the crown on Azula's hair.

Azula just stood up abruptly, turning around to face the other woman.

"We agreed you would stop pretending things are fine between us! We are not a regular family! And you know that. You may be hypocritical but you are not stupid!" The Princess shouted, losing her temper. She felt a lump on her throat. She swallowed hard, fighting back the tears.

"I'm not pretending anything, Azula." Ursa sounded tired and upset now. "I know how things are… and I know how much you resent from me… But… I'm your mother. I want to be close to you, even if you hate me." She gave Azula a sad smile.

The Princess froze and the first thing that came to her mind was what Ty Lee had said to her the night before. _I think you are so scared of having something nice and_ normal _in your life… That you don't even allow yourself to see it's right in front of you._ Her friend was talking about her relationship with Sokka, but this wasn't only about Sokka, was it? No, this was ridiculous. Was she admitting Ty Lee knew her that well?

Azula just remained in silence. Anything she could or wanted to say would just turn things into a fight. It would just make that pain in her chest increase. However, when she finally looked into her mother eyes she felt some strange kind of relief. A relief she didn't exactly understand.

She was still looking at her mother when Sokka came in.

"Hey, Princess, you re- Oh, I'm sorry, Ursa. I didn't know you were…" He lost the train of thoughts when he looked at Azula. She was so beautiful, for a second he wondered if she was real. He swallowed, flushing, as he realized he had been staring at her from a few seconds. "Sorry, I didn't want to bother you."

"Hey…" Azula first reaction was smiling too. For some reason, looking at him made her feel warm inside and much calmer. "Uh, it's okay. We were already done here." She answered quickly, feeling her cheeks burning.

Ursa raised an eyebrow to him, then glanced at Azula from the corner of her eye, before smiling. "It's fine, Sokka. I was just helping her with her hair. See you at the party then?" She said as she headed at the door, giving the two of them a last look.

Azula wondered why her mother had such a weird smile when she left. But she immediately let that go as she looked at Sokka again.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned, glancing at the door.

Azula sighed.

"Yeah… She just wanted… Well I don't know what the hell she wanted…" She shrugged. "But I don't want to think about it right now." She admitted as looked at the door nervously. "We should be going…"

He nodded at her.

* * *

The whole capital was a great party. At the Palace's gardens were the nobles and the Fire Lord's special guests but at the the town center, commoners were having their own party at the streets. There was dancing and fairs and people from all over the country. All of them drinking and commemorating together.

The Avatar and Zuko planned to go to the town at some point, not only to greet the people, but also to check if something weird would actually going to happened. In a normal day, Azula would never want to go to the town see the commoners' commemoration. However, now that she knew that she couldn't go there, since it would be too dangerous, it made her feel like a prisoner again.

When she arrived at the royal gardens, every single person stared at her. But not as people usually look at royalty, with admiration and respect, they were perplexed. They seemed to be so puzzled by the Princess' presence they didn't even notice the announcement of her brother's arrival. So he stood at the garden's entrance awkwardly for a few seconds, until people finally noticed it and bowed to him.

Her brother approached her as the party went on normally – not exactly normally, since everyone was still looking at her from the corner of their eyes and whispering.

"I should be already used to have you stealing everyone's attention…" He joked, smiling at her.

He immediately regretted saying that when he saw Azula's eyes widening in horror.

"You think I want this?" She asked, higher than she should. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed more eyes on her. "Do you think I'm enjoying it?" She whispered.

"No, Azula…" Zuko whispered back, sighing. "Sorry. I was joking."

She frowned at him, incredulous. "And since when do you make jokes?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I said I'm sorry… Where is Sokka? Shouldn't he be around you?" He asked, feeling impatient now.

"He is with his friends…" She glanced at the dark-skinned boy on the other side of the garden. Aang was talking to him, but Sokka's eyes were on Azula. The Princess cursed herself when she felt her cheeks burning. She had to suppress a smile. "We thought it would be better if I didn't show up with a bodyguard…" She shrugged. "But I guess it couldn't be worse than this…"

"Don't worry, people are just curious because it's the first time they see you-"

"Yeah, yeah, Zuko, I know…" She said dismissively, walking towards the group of friends.

Azula took a deep breath trying to ignore all the eyes on her, all the whispers. She could hear people asking each other why was she back, what had happened to her… if she was really crazy or not. She forcefully smiled at people, pretending not to hear anything. She started to feel nauseous when she felt her brother glancing at her worried. _You can handle it. It's just a party. Soon it will be over._

"Hi." Sokka smiled at her when she got closer.

"Hey…" She replied, feeling a little calmer now that he was close again. "So, you two, have you talked to anyone yet?" She asked, looking at Katara and Aang, who were just next to Sokka.

"Not yet… But Toph was talking to one of the represents who was closer to Jiang." Aang answered.

"Is he already here?" Zuko asked, anxiously.

"Yeah." Sokka nodded and glanced at his right. The man was not so far from them, talking to a group of people. "Suki showed us who is he, since we hadn't seen him before."

"Okay, good. Let's spread out." Azula commanded impatiently. "Wait, just one thing, has anyone seen Mai yet?"

They shook their head negatively. "I saw Ty Lee talking to a guy, but Mai wasn't with her." Katara answered.

Azula just nodded and walked away from them. From the corner of her eye, she could see Zuko saying something to Sokka. Probably telling him to stay close to her. But as far as they knew there would be no attacks there, and she didn't want people to notice she needed a guard, she didn't want them to think she was weak.

"She stayed one year in a mental institute…" She heard someone whispering as she walked to a table to get a beverage. "She almost killed her brother…"

The group of people who was near the table looked at her with eyes widened, startled. They bowed shyly and stepped away from the table quickly. Azula just sighed. She should be more than used to have people scared of her. She wanted that, didn't she? But not like this, she thought. They should fear her, but in a way that they would respect and obey her… Not run away from her, as if she was some kind of monster. She hated that word and how it always came back to her mind, letting her nervous and anxious.

She picked up a drink as she tried to calm herself down, to breathe normally. Suddenly, she realized someone was standing next to her.

"Princess…" Azula froze when she saw Jiang smiling at her.

* * *

Sokka usually enjoyed social events, but the Fire Nation's aristocracy was just so boring. Most of them clearly despised him for being from the Water Tribe and the ones who didn't wouldn't say anything interesting to him. How was he supposed to get any information like this?

He looked at the crowd, looking for Azula. Every once and while he would check if she was okay and no one suspicious was near her. Even though the assassins had said they wouldn't attack the party, he was still worried. Maybe they had lied. Maybe someone else could do something. That's why his heart almost stopped when he saw Jiang next to Azula on the other side of the garden. This can't be good.

Before he could think of what he would do about it. Someone bumped into him harshly. He didn't seem the person's face, because he or she was too fast. But the subject had handed him something. A note.

Sokka's eyes widened as he read what was written. _They are already here_.

_Shit._

* * *

 

**A/N: Hi, guys! Again the chapter was too long. I know some of you were waiting for MORE stuff to happen between Sokka and Azula, but... well, it would eventually happen, I promise!**

**I really hope you enjoy it. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! :)**

**Please review it! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINAAAAAAAAAAAALLY BACK! I'm so sorry I disappeared, but my academic life is taking all my time and strength to write! I'm finishing my dissertation though and I hope next year I will have more time to update this fic. I hope you haven't given up on me and my story!   
> This chapter is long. I hope it makes sense because a lot happens... But I hope you like how it ends.

"Princess…"

Azula forced herself to smile. "Governor."

"Look at you… You look just like your mother when she was your age." He commented, smiling at her.

She frowned a little startled at that creepy comment. She wondered if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.

"Tell me, Princess." He went on. "How are things around here? I bet you and your brother are under a lot of stress with everything that has been happening."

Azula looked at him with a serious semblance and shrugged.

"It won't be the first time something like this happen, Governor, and it won't be the last. Of course, during my father's government things weren't so… explicit. For obvious reasons. But they did happen." She paused, giving him a defying look. "And we fixed it. Just like we will fix it now."

The governor's face showed no reaction to that. He simply nodded.

"Your father…" He started, casually. "How is he doing?"

Azula was caught off guard with that question. He asked as if Ozai wasn't in jail, but simply on a long pleasant trip and could come back home anytime.

"What do you-" She paused, blinking at him confused. "My father is in jail, Governor. You know that."

He nodded again.

"Yes, but I mean, how did he handle your betrayal? It must have been really hard for him, after all the time he has spent training you to be the perfect soldier and leader, not only you have turned against him, but also ended up as one of your brother's pawns."

"I didn't betray my father!" She shouted, glaring at him. "And I'm not my brother's pawn!"

Jiang frowned at her.

"No? So, do you still support Ozai?"

She gaped. "What? No! I think you are forgetting yourself, Governor!" She tried to warn him and glared at him.

"It was just a simple question, Princess. If you don't support him, you did betray him, right?" His tone was calm and casual. He smirked, sipping his drink.

The Princess opened her mouth but didn't say a word. She realized she had never thought of things in this way.

Suddenly, Jiang went on, "Well, that's everybody's main concern, right?" Azula couldn't help but look at him worried, her eyes widened. "They don't know what you are doing. You see, they used to respect and fear you because you represented everything your father was and even more. You were our symbol of power. But now… You may betray your brother to regain your old status… Or you may just stay like this…" He said the last words with some sort of disdain, as though she was nothing now, just a shadow of her old self.

The Princess swallowed. She noticed people around them were staring at her. They looked scared and worried. Like before, they were whispering. Her heart was racing fast and she felt difficulty to breathe. She asked herself why Jiang would do that. If he just wanted her dead, why would he try to psychologically torture her? And apparently he was succeeding on it, she was almost panicking. He wasn't lying, after all, was he?

Before Jiang could say anything, she heard a voice. "Princess?" She almost melted at that sound. It was Sokka. Finally. She was safe. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course. We were just chatting, right, Princess?" The Governor answered with a smile.

Azula stared at him for a few seconds and then she faked a smile. "Of course. Will you excuse me, Governor? I need to talk to my brother's friend for a moment?"

"Of course, Princess." He said, walking away.

She got closer to Sokka and whispered, "Take me away from here…" She was looking down trying to avoid everyone's eyes. _Why don't they leave me alone?_ She thought as she touched Sokka's arm softly.

* * *

Sokka felt desperate. Everything was happening at the same time. The note… Jiang talking to Azula… People around looking worried and suspicious of her…

He noticed the panic in Azula's eyes the moment she looked at him and asked him to take her away from that place. When she touched his arm, her hand was as cold as ice. He swallowed, trying to calm himself down. If Azula panicked, if she acted differently from expected, people would go crazy… They were already whispering horrible things about her, he couldn't even imagine what they would do if she lost control in front of them.

"Just follow me…" Sokka whispered at her, as he walked with her away from the crowd. Both of them pretending to be casual and calm.

They went to an empty area, behind the palace. When they were finally alone, Azula groaned.

"That stupid son of a…" She growled as she punched the Palace's wall out of anger.

"Azula!" He rushed to her and held her hand. "You will hurt yourself!"

For a moment, she looked at him incredulously. Seriously, _that_ was his concern right now. She turned around, leaning her back on the wall and facing him.

"I knew what he was doing! I knew he was just playing with me, trying to drive me crazy, and I let him! How could I be so stupid?!" She shouted, her eyes burning as she remembered people looking at her with fear.

"You're not-" Sokka tried to say something but was cut off.

"I just wish to know why he was doing that. He wants me dead. Fine. But why torturing me like this? And everyone else kept staring at me… as if… as if I was some kind of… monster." She let out a sigh, looking down tiredly.

Sokka shook his head groaning and got closer to her. "Stop it!" He scolded her and she looked up at him her startled. He was so close now he felt her breath against his face. "Don't you ever call yourself that again, okay? You know you are not a monster. How many times will I have to tell you that?!"

"Sokka, you don't-"

"When have I ever lied to you?" He asked, seriously. His eyes looking deeply into hers. "Never. So, stop saying that about yourself… It's not what you are!" Azula rolled her eyes and looked down, sighing. "And I think Jiang was just playing with you, because he probably wanted you to snap."

She looked at him again now, angrily. "I know that! But why?!"

"I don't know… Maybe it would make everyone freak out at you and Zuko… Thinking that you shouldn't be here and Zuko made a terrible mistake?"

Azula just shook her head. "They wouldn't be exactly wrong…"

Sokka looked at her unamused. "Stop that, Azula!" He complained again. "I know you are mad at Zuko, and so am I, but stop pretending you hate your life here with him. You know your place is here, it doesn't matter how angry you are!"

"You don't understand!" Suddenly, there were tears running down her face. And Sokka cursed himself, feeling terribly guilty. "Didn't you see what happened there? The way they were all looking at me… And the things Jiang said…" She shook her head and looked away.

"What did he say?" He asked softly, wiping her tears with his hands.

"I really don't want to talk about it now, Sokka…" Azula swallowed, still not looking at him. "I'm so tired of this…"

Sokka felt his chest tightening. He hated seeing her like that. And he still had to tell her about the note, but first she needed to calm down. He needed her at her best to help him figure out what to do.

"Azula, look at me…" He cupped her face with both hands. She avoided his eyes for a while, nervously. "Shh… Look at me" His voice was low and soft. "I know this is a horrible situation. Believe me, all I wanted right now was to take you away from here, so those creepy nobles would never get near you again! But you know it's not that simple, right?" He said as he got so close, his forehead touched hers.

Azula felt her legs going numb as she looked at him, her breathe mixed with his. She let out a weak laugh though. "It's funny how you say nobles. With almost as much disdain as I say _peasants_."

He couldn't help but laugh too. He felt a warm feeling inside when he realized she seemed a little better.

"Come on, these people are horrible! And they are so boring. Seriously, after all this, I'm taking you to a _peasant_ party… You will like it much better…" He teased her, chuckling.

She stared at him in silence for a while, and then she shook her head smiling. "How do you even do that?"

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Calm me down and make me feel… safe… so easily…" She whispered at him.

Sokka blinked at her for a moment, as though he was processing what that could really mean. And then his next reaction was simply to lean forward and kiss her. The kiss wasn't desperate as things used to be between them. No, this time he kissed her gently and tenderly. He wanted to show her that no matter what happened, he was there with her.

Azula's heart was pounding so hard she could barely listen to her thoughts. She hated him for making her feel like this. She should be worried about the assassins, the current situation in the capital, the governor, her plan… But right now she didn't even know why all that mattered anyway. Sokka was there with her. Kissing her. Again. That's all she wanted right now. She ignored the annoying little voice in her head telling her to stay away from him as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

* * *

When Sokka pulled back from the kiss Azula feel dizzy. He rested his forehead on hers, breathing hard.

"I-I think we should go back…" She mumbled to him. For a second she wondered how they ended up like that anyway… She couldn't even remember why she was upset a few moments ago.

"Yeah…" He agreed smiling, but then he blinked at her as though he was coming back to his senses. "No, wait. I need to show you something." He grabbed the note inside his pocket.

Azula frowned, curious. "What is it?"

"Okay, look, don't panic… Nothing will happen to you, I promise!"

Azula rolled her eyes.

"All right, Sokka, enough with this mystery… Just tell me what's going on!" She demanded.

Sokka sighed and handed her the note.

"Someone bumped into me and gave me this."

* * *

Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee, who were talking to each other in the crowded garden, saw Azula and Sokka walking towards them.

"Where were you guys?" Katara asked.

Azula felt her cheeks burning and her heart racing – what would even happen if the water peasant found out about them? –, but she kept her usual cold face. Before she could come up with a lie, Sokka answered his sister.

"Azula wasn't feeling well, so I took her away from the crowd…" He said, shrugging.

The Princess glared at him. What kind of lie was that? Fine, she also didn't want him to tell them what actually happened there, but he didn't need to make it sound as though she was weak.

Sokka frowned, confused at Azula's death glance.

"Oh, geez, are you better, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, concerned.

Azula sighed, annoyed. "Yeah… I'm better now."

Sokka looked at the other girls. "Where are Zuko and Aang?"

"They went to the town to greet the commoners and to make sure everything is fine there, Suki went with them." Toph answered.

Sokka nodded, tensed. "I see… Guys, we need to talk to you about something."

The girls got closer as Sokka told them about the note.

"I don't get… They told Sokka they wouldn't come!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Shhh…" Toph scolded. "It was obviously a lie, genius."

"You think Jiang knows?" Katara asked Sokka.

"I have no idea, to be honest…" He replied.

"I will tell the other Kyoshi girls!" Ty Lee said leaving the group.

Toph followed her, saying she was going to warn the guards and check if she sensed something odd.

"Okay, I will look around and try to recognize any of them." Sokka said after a while. "Katara and Azula, stay here."

"Excuse me?" Both girls asked at the same time, giving her a death glare.

He sighed cursing himself.

"Come on, guys… You two can kill me for this later, I need to be discrete if I want to find any of them in this crowd and being around Azula won't help. No offense, Princess…" He looked at her with an apologetic look. "And, Azula, it's better for you not to be alone, since they might be here!" He growled as the two girls stared unamused at him. "Please?"

"Fine, Sokka…" Katara finally agreed. "Just go."

"Okay, fine." Azula groaned, crossing her arms.

He grinned, "thank you!"

He gave Azula a reassuring look before leaving, but she only rolled her eyes at him. He knew she would be mad at him for this.

Azula sensed Katara looking at her. "What?!"

Katara just sighed. "Nothing… I was just wondering how Sokka get along with you so well…"

The Princess shrugged. She was about to come up with an insult or something when she saw Mai. Azula frowned. "I hadn't seen Mai was here."

"Yeah," Katara commented. "She has arrived a few moments before you and Sokka showed up."

Azula nodded observing her former friend, who was talking to some of the guests.

"You like it, don't you?" Katara asked angrily and the other girl just frowned at her. "Treating everyone as though they were pawns at your own game…"

Azula shrugged again. "What kind of question is that? Of course, I do."

Katara's eyes widened at her.

"You don't even pretend otherwise! Why does Zuko even keep you around knowing you are like this?!"

"I know don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Azula shouted at the waterbender, trying to keep her voice down.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise. An explosion. People cried scared. It wasn't where they were, it came from the city, for they could see a big cloud of smoke coming from there.

Azula heard Katara gasping, "Aang!"

The Princess then felt a weird empty feeling at her stomach when she realized Zuko was there too.

* * *

Sokka knew leaving her sister and Azula alone would probably be a disaster, but he had worse problems now. The plan was recognizing any of the assassins, call the guards and try to take them down immediately. How he would find anyone in that crowd was a mystery… But he needed to at least try.

At the very moment he noticed a guy standing alone in a corner staring startled at him, he heard a horrible explosion. Sokka closed his eyes and covered his ears instinctively. When he opened his eyes, everything was a mess, people crying and screaming, some going inside the Palace, others going down town, where the explosion's smoke came from… He finally looked at the guy who was staring at him before and he was running way. Sokka ignored everything that was happened around and ran after him.

It didn't take long to Sokka catch him. The guy was short and scrawny, so he didn't run that fast. Sokka held him against a wall, when he looked at his face he knew he had seen him before, although he didn't know his name.

"Let me go!" The guy shouted. Sokka realized he seemed to be younger than him.

"What are you doing here? You guys told me you wouldn't come! And what the hell happened in the city?"

"I don't know… Let me go! I knew we shouldn't come! But my father insisted and he didn't want to tell you because he knew you would betray us!" He let everything out in despair.

"Your father?" Sokka frowned.

"I mean… Our leader. He knew you would betray us!"

"Betray you? I didn't betray you!" Sokka complained, still holding him by the collar.

The boy frowned. "Aren't you arresting me and the others?"

"Others? So, are there more of you here?"

The boy gulped. "Come on, man, let me go… I thought you also wanted the Princess dead. I don't want to go to jail, because of my father stupid revenge!"

Sokka blinked at all that information. The young boy seemed really scared and that could help him. But at the same time, Azula could be in danger, he had to go to her.

"Okay, look, you have to tell them to call off the plan. The guards already knew you were here... They were warned."

"What?" The boy's widened. "No, but now it's too late. The explosion was our sign… It meant to be a distraction… Shit." He groaned. "Just let me go, man, I can't do anything anymore. Come on, I will tell my father you helped me, even if the others don't succeed he will be pleased by you. Please!" He begged, desperately.

Sokka felt his heart racing, he needed to take a decision fast. "Okay, fine, leave." He said letting the guy go. He wasn't sure if he made a smart choice or not. But if the boy was right that might help him to get the assassin's trust… Well, if they didn't succeed. Suddenly, he panicked. Azula. Then, he started running to where he left her and Katara.

* * *

Sokka could only breathe when he saw Azula safe and sound. Actually, she was better than safe, she seemed to be a little amused by the situation. There were two men on the floor. One of them frozen on an ice cube but with his hair on fire, and the other one pinned down by his clothes with small knives. Then he saw not only the Princess but also his sister, Mai, Ty Lee and Toph were around them.

He couldn't help but smile.

"At least I'm never bored when I come to a party with you…" He listened Mai talking to Azula in her usual gloom tone.

The Princess only smirked.

Then Sokka noticed Appa arriving with Zuko, Aang, and Suki. He sighed in relief.

While Katara cried the Avatar's name and ran to his arms, Azula couldn't help but feel a little lighter when she saw her brother walking towards her.

"Azula, are you alright?!" Zuko asked alarmed.

Usually, she hated when he played the protective older brother, but for some reason right now she didn't care he acted this way.

"I'm fine, Zuzu." She gave him fake casual smile as if nothing unusual had happened. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Are you guys okay?" Sokka asked, showing up next to Azula, looking at Zuko and Aang. "What did even happen there?"

Zuko nodded. "We're fine. It was the town hall, it exploded. It was empty, so thank goodness no one got hurt. But I guess it was a message or…"

"Or a distraction." Azula completed, glancing the mess the party was. "Well, someone broke in and tried to kill me as always…" She said when she looked at his confused face. "Now, you need to make an announcement."

Zuko just stared at her seriously. "What kind of announcement?"

"Something to calm people down. I mean, all these nobles are terrified. They must be already angry at you with everything that has been happening and the fact that you brought me here. You need to make them believe you have everything under control."

Zuko sighed. "I will try." He paused. "Azula, can we talk later?" He asked in a tired tone.

She almost said no and walked away and she usually did, but something was loosened up inside her now and her brother helpless look didn't help. She just nodded. "Tomorrow, morning, okay?"

He agreed, before leaving.

* * *

Later that night, after all the guest went home, Azula was at her room. The servants had helped her to get ready for the night and were already gone. She was alone sat on her bed, agitated. Zuko would talk to the people in the morning. She was anxious for him. Not that she cared about her brother that much, but she didn't want people causing even more trouble. They had arrested two guys, which meant they had people to interrogate… And Sokka had helped one scape, which could be something good or terrible, depending on how things turned out. They still had to talk more about what happened.

_Sokka_.

The Princess laid on her pillows angrily. Her mind always ended up on him. She swallowed remembering their kiss during the party. How he made her feel calm and confident so quickly... She didn't even have time to thank him or say anything else… Suddenly, she felt stupid. He was just next door. She could go for him. And say… Well, she wanted to say so many things but at the same time, she had no idea what she would say. She felt her heart racing as she stood up slowly. She could just tell him she wanted him, and she had wanted him for a while. Not because she was drunk or upset but because he was Sokka, the stupid peasant from the water tribe who could mess up with her head so easily. She couldn't help but smile at that thought.

When the Princess opened her door she gasped, because there was Sokka, standing right in front of her. He looked just as startled, his cheeks were red.

"Sokka?!"

"Princess! I-I'm so-sorry." He started, awkwardly. "I was going to… I was going to knock, but… but then I realized you might be already sleeping. It's just I can't sleep and I wanted… I needed to see you."

Azula stared at him, her heart racing. "I was going to see you too." She said, not really sure of what she was doing.

When Sokka left his room, he was hoping he could talk to the Princess about what happened during the party and the things he had discovered. But the moment he looked at her, all that vanished from his mind and he stood there speechless. Why on earth was she going to look for him at this time? He felt unsure, what was he supposed to do now? But before he could even think of his next action, Azula reached her arm to grab his hand and pulled him inside.

"I never thanked you for helping me keep control today at the party." She whispered, getting close to him.

"Y-you don't need to thank me, Princess…" Sokka swallowed nervously, looking down at her. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing any makeup. He couldn't help but think she was one of the most beautiful women he had seen. "What a crazy night…"

"I know…" Azula agreed, rolling her eyes, but still smiling. She couldn't decide if she hated or loved the fact all her worries simply disappeared from her mind when she saw him. Usually, she would feel stupid and mad at herself for that, but she was tired of scolding herself. She wanted him, and he was there, she was not going to stop herself anymore.

Suddenly, he realized she was locking the door, never breaking eye-contact. "W-what are you doing?" He noticed she was trembling, but she didn't look scared or worried if anything she looked peaceful and joyful.

Then, the Princess just smiled in a wicked way, and answered before pulling him to a kiss, "This time, no one will interrupt us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Reviews will be appreciated! :)


	23. Chapter 23

"This time, no one will interrupt us."

Sokka froze as he felt Azula's lips on his. It took him a second to process what was really happening. Then he was able to slid his arm around her waist and pull her closer. The kiss was much deeper and intense than the one they shared at the party. The Princess seemed to be bolder and more demanding this time. When she broke the kiss, he felt her eyes burning on him. Her skin burning against his. Everything seemed to be always on fire when he was around her. But he shouldn't be surprised though. She was fire made flesh. And he couldn't help but long to become ashes into that fire.

Sokka pulled her to another kiss, this time more roughly. He felt her hands on his collar pulling him as she walked backwards. He didn't see when they fell onto her bed. He on top of her. He realized he should feel strange or at least intimidated for being in Princess Azula's bed. But he wasn't. Everything felt so right… and _so good_. He just wanted it to never end.

Azula moaned lightly as she felt his weight against her body. His mouth kissing her jawline and her neck. She felt that disturbing wonderful burning sensation taking over her body once again, and for a moment she hated him, she thought as she kissed his lips once again. She hated him because he messed with her so easily. Her body. Her mind. Her life.

Sokka was certain he was going to wake up at any time in his bedroom, alone and very frustrated. That didn't stop him from starting explore her body with some sort of anxiety. It was hard not to feel anxious right now. It wasn't as though he had never done that before, but this was _Azula_. A princess. His former enemy… But for some reason that thought turned him on even more.

Sokka felt the Princess shivering when he slid one hand inside her robe. He almost gaped when he realized she wasn't wearing anything else under her vestment. He looked into her eyes as he started opened her clothes, asking for permission.

Azula couldn't breathe. She was melting under his eyes. His eyes would always drive her crazy. She couldn't do anything but stare back, waiting for more. Gosh, she _always_ wanted more. She felt nervous though. One needn't to be a genius to realize she was very inexperience in all of that. She _wanted_ it and she was sure of what she wanted, but she wasn't sure of what she should do. And _that_ frustrated her. Mostly because it was very clear that he knew very well what to do.

Sokka noticed her unsureness and stopped frowning. Her robes already opened now, her body exposed under the moonlight coming in through the window. He struggled not to lose control as he looked at her.

"Are you all right, Princess?" His voice was hoarse.

Azula was grateful that the room was dark, so he wouldn't see her face deeply flushed. She didn't want him to realized she was nervous and insecure.

"Y-yeah." She answered, swallowing hard.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked gently.

Her eyes widened at him. "No!" She bit her bottom lip, embarrassed. She wanted to kill him for make her feel like this. She didn't even know what exactly she was feeling to be honest. It was too much.

Sokka only smirked as one of his hands slid to one of her breasts, making her shudder, as he kissed her once again.

Azula gasped, her heart pounding hard as she felt his hand skimming over her skin, between her thighs now. She tried to mirror him, helping him to undress, reaching her hand to explore his body as well. She didn't want to hesitate, but she knew she wasn't the one in control there. She didn't know what she was doing, she was only experimenting something very new. But _he_ did. He seemed very sure of his actions every time she moaned and gasped because of him. He knew what he was doing when he made her throw her head back, letting herself vulnerable and expose, baring her throat to him. At that point though, she didn't care about her lack of control anymore. She was drowning in sensation. She felt his lips on her neck as they clung to each other, her nails digging into his skin, her thoughts melting away, and then everything just burst into flames.

* * *

_He wasn't really sure how the whole thing even started, Sokka thought as he caressed Azula's cheek. The Princess of Fire Nation was sleeping naked just next to him… she looked peaceful and happy. He was really happy himself, that's for sure. But the truth was he wasn't really thinking about what exactly he was doing – not only was she his best friend's sister, but also a princess who less than 3 years ago was trying to conquer the world, including his people. He knew this couldn't end well, but he simply couldn't help it,_ they _couldn't help it… He could almost hear Zuko yelling at him for this. But to be fair, giving it a second thought, this was kind of Zuko's fault..._

When Sokka woke up it was already bright outside, he frowned not recognizing where he was for a second but then he looked at the Princess and smiled. It had actually happened. Oh shit, it _happened_. He knew he'd be in trouble. Zuko would yell at him. Katara would kill him. The whole Fire Nation would probably curse him for sleeping with their precious Princess. At least the group of people who didn't want her dead would. But this was Zuko's fault after all… He should have never assigned him to be her guard… Sokka smiled at that thought though. Who was he kidding? He would do never undo any of this. Would he certainly be in trouble? Of course. But it was worth it, he thought looking at the sleeping princess next to him.

He wanted her in a way he had never wanted anyone. Yes, he had loved before, but it was very different… First, he had an innocent teenager love that ended horribly before it could even start, then he had a real relationship that was sweet and solid but they ended up being better friends than lovers. And now there was Azula. Whatever they had was completely different than anything he could ever imagine. It was crazy, reckless and overwhelming. And the worst was… The more time he spent around her the more he wanted her. He thought things would get a little better before after they slept together, but no, it only made it worse. But he wouldn't care. Not now. He wanted to live this moment for he had no idea of what would happen next.

* * *

Azula stirred lazily. She opened her eyes groggily looking at him, but she closed them again as she snuggled up to him. He giggled surprised with the girl's action. If he didn't know her well he would say that was very cute of her.

"Mmm, morning." She mumbled, her face buried in his neck.

He put arm around her, holding her closer. "Morning, Princess, did you have a good night?" He asked, a smirk playing across his lips.

The Princess nodded and smiled still sleepy, but then she narrowed her eyes, noticing his stupid proud smile. "You are an idiot." Suddenly she frowned worried, more awake now. "Why is it so bright outside?"

"Uh… Because it's morning already?" Sokka raised an eyebrow to her, confused by her question.

Her eyes grew wide, as she sat up startled. "Dammit."

Before Sokka could even asked what was going on, she was already up, putting her robes on.

"What are you waiting for? Get dressed! You need to leave now!" Azula shouted, angrily.

"But-" He started, confused. It was too early in the morning his brain wasn't functioning right. And after the night they had, he thought she would treat him nicely. He couldn't believe they come back to stage one. "I thought-"

"Sokka," The Princess sat next to him grabbing his shoulders. "My servants will be here soon! Not mentioning the rest of my family who loves to come here without an invitation. Do you want the whole Palace to know about us?" She pronounced every word slowly.

His mouth opened in a perfect O, as he finally realized what she meant. "Shit." He shouted, standing up.

Azula raised her eyebrows impatiently, observing him put his clothes on quickly.

When he was done he glanced her bed and held his breath. "Azula…" He looked at her and then at her sheets. They were stained.

A small gasp came out of her mouth. But then she sighed, annoyed. "Don't worry, I will burn it. Just go and make sure no one sees you." She ordered him.

Sokka rolled his eyes. Her bossy mood was back. Instead of obeying her and leaving as any sensible person would do, he reached his arm to pull her close by her waist. His movement startled the Princess, who looked at him with furious eyes.

"Are you insane?! You have to-"

"Go. I know." He raised an eyebrow to her, giving her a sarcastic look as he leaned his forehead on hers. She opened her mouth, but said nothing. "So, it's interesting how you love ordering around, but last night you weren't the one calling the shots and that didn't seem to bother you at all." Sokka grinned, amused with her outraged look.

Before she could hit anything back or set him on fire, he kissed her on the lips and turned around, leaving the room. He was sure he listened her cursing him after he closed the door.

* * *

It didn't take much time for the servants to arrive at Azula's room to help her get ready for the day. The Princess wanted to strike Sokka with a lightning for his stupid joke about her lack of control the night before. But at the same time she couldn't be really mad at him. She doubted she could be mad at anything at all at that moment. She just couldn't stop thinking about the night they had. And that would just make her smile stupidly. She scolded herself for being so stupid. She never was the girl who would _smile_ thinking of boys, and she wasn't going to start to be one now. But it was hard to hold all her excitement.

She had a lot to do today. She needed to gather everyone together and discuss what they had found out at the party. They need to figure out what they would do next. Oh, and her brother wanted to talk to her. Azula rolled her eyes. She was shocked he hadn't come to her room yet. But that wasn't even the problem now. The problem was she couldn't concentrate. She had sex with Sokka, and that was all she wanted to think about. Gosh, she hated him. And she hated herself.

The Princess left her room, cursing herself. She couldn't believe she was going to do that. It was stupid and ridiculous. But maybe it would help her organize her thoughts. Azula opened Ty Lee's door abruptly and found the girl sat on her bed with her legs folded.

"Azula?" Ty Lee looked at her alarmed, standing up immediately.

"Okay, listen," Azula approached her quickly, talking fast. "I listened to what you said, okay?! About Sokka."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Azula, wait-"

"Shh, listen to me." Azula said impatiently in a threatening tone. "I tried to ignore you as I usually do. Because, duh, it's you. No offense. But you know… The thing is during the party some things happened between us and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe that wasn't a problem, but something good and normal, as you have said." The words were coming out of her mouth so fast she felt out of breath. "And that's when I chose I would let it happen. So, after the party when he came to my room, I decided to make it happen. And then we slept together." Azula felt out of breath when she finally stopped talking.

Ty Lee's face was pale. Her eyes were pure despair. Her mouth was opened as though she was trying to say something but couldn't.

"What the hell did you just say?" Was the first thing Azula heard. But it wasn't Ty Lee's voice. Ty Lee was still frozen in front of her. The voice was coming from the corner of the room.

Azula's blood drained from her face completely as she turned around to see her former friend Mai, sat on the couch, looking inquisitively to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the last update. I never stop thinking about this story and I always want to write, but I was really busy this last year. I read and love every review! Thank you so much for reading it! Next update won't take so long! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, I'm sorry I disappeared! I try to update this fic at least once a month, but it's not always possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Azula managed to ask after several seconds. Her voice was completely hoarse. She was breathing with difficulty, for a moment she thought she was going to pass out. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?!" She shouted to Ty Lee, fuming.

"I-I tried. But you kept talking and talking…" The girl was almost crying apologetic.

Mai, who had stood up and come closer to the girls, was still perplexed.

"Wait. Is that really serious?" Mai asked looking at both Azula and Ty Lee.

"No!" Azula's first reaction was denial, but it seemed impossible to come out to any excuse for this.

Mai just kept looking at her, waiting for a decent explanation.

"Just, please, promise you won't tell anyone, Mai." Ty Lee begged, placing both hands on Mai's shoulders.

Azula couldn't help but let out a laugh of disbelief. Like _Mai_ would be nice to her.

Mai crossed her arms on her chest. "First, I want to understand. How did that even happen? The thought of you doing anything like that is already disturbing. But with Sokka?" Her voice was back to the plain tone of usual, but she seemed disgusted. "I knew you went crazy but I didn't know it was that bad." Now she was just enjoying insulting her ex-friend. "However, giving it a second thought, I think he is even crazier…"

"Mai, stop…" Ty Lee groaned, nervously.

She seemed to be waiting for the other girls to start a fight at any moment.

For an instant, Azula frowned at Mai, as though she was thinking of what she had said. But then the firebender just sighed, "Fine, insult me as much as you want. Now, what do you want to keep your mouth shut?"

Mai just raised an eyebrow, "What I want?" She said tonelessly.

"Why are you even here, Mai?" The Princess asked, frustrated.

The girl just shrugged. "I came here to tell you and your brother about what I heard at the party. Isn't that what you _begged_ me to do the other day?"

Azula simply ignored the insulting tone in her former friend's voice. The first thing she noticed was that Mai hadn't talked to Zuko yet. She thought by now the girl and her brother would be already back together. Wasn't that what both of them wanted? But then she worried about another thing. Mai _would_ talk to Zuko. And now she knew about the Princess and Sokka. Azula's heart started racing again. Her brother of all people could not find out about her night with Sokka.

"All right, Mai, listen." She stopped, glancing at Ty Lee, looking for some support. "You cannot tell anything you heard to my brother, do you comprehend that?" The Princess' voice was calm, but clearly, it was a threat.

Mai, however, never seemed to take Azula's threats that serious, and she certainly wasn't going to start that now. Instead, she only frowned and asked, "Since when do you care about Zuko's opinion about your personal life?"

Azula glared at her, losing her temper. "Well, I don't. But my brother has this terrible talent for ruining everything around him and consequently everything around me! And I'm pretty sure he will find a way to ruin this for me as well!" She shouted the last sentence.

Mai's eyes suddenly grew wide. She looked genuinely shocked. That confused Azula. That Zuko was good at ruining things wasn't news to anyone. And Mai knew Zuko very well.

Mai turned to Ty Lee as though she was looking for answers, then she stared at Azula again.

"You actually like him!" She sounded so perplexed that she didn't even sound like herself. Both Azula and Ty Lee looked at Mai startled because they had never seen the girl showing exasperation like this. Mai turned to Ty Lee as though she was looking for a reaction or further explanation. "Aren't you shocked with this? She – Azula – is actually _liking_ someone? I didn't even know she had a heart in the first place!"

The Princess just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Ty Lee giggled. "I know! Isn't it adorable?" She asked happily as Azula glared her deadly.

"Enough, both of you!" The firebender responded annoyed. "Mai, I'm serious…"

Before Azula could start another threat someone knocked on the door. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Her brother.

_Great. And people dare to say I'm lucky._

"Zuzu," She turned around to face her brother who looked awkwardly to the girls. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" He started. The Princess noticed his eyes on his ex-girlfriend. "Mai... Hey. I didn't know you were- Uh, the servants told me Azula was here."

Mai sighed, her face emotionless as usual. "It's fine, Zuko. We were just talking."

Azula swallowed hard. She had no idea what she would do if Mai decided to spill the beans.

"Exactly," The Princess gave her brother a disgusted smile. "Now if you excuse us, I want to finish this conversation. I'm going to be out there with you in a minute." She said harshly and coldly.

Despite his disapproval look, Zuko nodded and left the room.

* * *

Azula left the room after a few minutes. Ty Lee had convinced Mai not to tell anyone about Azula and Sokka for now. The Princess couldn't help but wonder if her former friend would use that against her at some point, but she couldn't think of that now. She had a lot to do.

The first thing she saw when she stepped out of the room was her brother's worried face. Clearly, he had had a terrible night of sleep and was very stressed out. She just sighed. Mai, now her brother. She did not expect this day to be so tiring, and it was still morning.

"Azula…"

"I know, Zuzu. You want to talk. Let's go somewhere else, where I can sit, relax and drink some tea, while you annoy the hell out of me." She said faking a smile.

"Yeah, I do. But not now. We need to go to the city…" Azula couldn't help but feel a little angry that her brother simply ignored her insult. He could at least have rolled his eyes or get a little mad at her. "Some political leaders are there to see what happened to the town hall. I need to go there and reassure them I will fix this, that these men will be found and locked up… I thought you, Sokka and Aang could come with me." Zuko suddenly stopped. "No. Maybe you shouldn't come… It might be dangerous. But I thought…" He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "Sorry, I'm so tired I'm not thinking straight."

Azula groaned. "Don't be ridiculous, Zuko! Of course, I'm going!" She frowned at him. "I'm going to get Sokka and Aang, while you do something about your face. You look terrible!"

Now, he rolled his eyes at her, pissed. "I haven't been sleeping well these past days…" His voice didn't come out that angry though, on the contrary, it almost sounded like an apology. He seemed indeed very tired. And upset.

For some reason, that made Azula feel a little guilty. _No, that's ridiculous_ , she thought, pushing away that weird feeling. It wasn't her fault if he was feeling like this. He was the idiot. He betrayed her, she shouldn't be even helping him anymore.

"Well, it doesn't matter. The nobles and the rest of the people mustn't see you like this." She said as she walked way to find the other boys.

* * *

_Earlier that morning…_

Sokka smirked as he left Azula's room. His hair was still down and messy, his shirt untied and untucked. He didn't seem able to control his happiness though. He had wanted that night for so long… It was so … Perfect. He was still smiling when he turned around and saw Aang standing right there, next to his room's door, frowning very confused.

"Sokka?" The monk asked, raising one eyebrow, observing Sokka's state. "What- Why were you in-" Suddenly the boy's eyes widened.

Before Aang could say anything, Sokka rushed and pulled him inside his room, locking the room.

"Okay, Aang, you can't tell anyone!" Sokka shouted, grabbing his friend's shoulder.

Aang's eyes grew even bigger. "Wait, am I right?!" He seemed even more shocked now. "Were you and Azula…?"

"SHHHH…" Sokka's heart stopped and he covered Aang's mouth quickly.

If anyone listened to Aang, he was dead. Azula would certainly kill him for letting the Avatar know about this. And if he died, his sister would probably bring him back to life only to kill him again for sleeping with her worst enemy.

Sokka took a deep breath and let Aang go.

"Okay… Yeah, we were. We are together…"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, at least I think we are. I don't know… Nothing is clear with her. But last night was the first time we…" He swallowed and blushed as he saw Aang's jaw dropping. "But I don't know if we are together, _together_. I need to talk to her…" He paused, breathing with difficulty. "Aang, please, listen to me. No one can know about this. Please. You need to promise you won't tell."

The Avatar blinked at Sokka for several seconds before saying anything.

"I can't believe it!" He shook his head but then he gave Sokka a genuine smile. "I mean, I came here because Katara was worried about you!"

Sokka frowned, confused. What was Aang talking about?

"She thought you got involved with this whole situation because you wanted somehow to get back Suki…"

"What?!" He gapped. "Why? I told her Suki and I are just friends now!"

"She thought you might be lying." Aang explained. "Mostly because Ty Lee has told her that Suki is interested in another guy. She thought you might be upset about it and hiding it."

"What? Another guy? Who?" He asked suddenly really curious, but then he just shook his head. "That's not important now! Aang, you must promise me you won't tell anyone. And, most importantly, that you won't tell it to Katara."

Aang widened his eyes again. "What? Sokka, Katara is my girlfriend! I tell her everything!"

"No!" Sokka shouted, desperately. "Aang, look, you were my friend before you started dating Katara! As my friend, you owe me this!"

"Sokka-"

"Come on, Aang, can you even imagine how mad Katara will be when she finds out about this? Azula, too…" Sokka groaned as he sat down on his bed, annoyed.

Great. When things finally worked out between them, something like this happened. Azula would freak out… And she would blame him.

The Avatar approached Sokka, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy, calm down. It won't be that bad…"

"Of course, it will, Aang!" He sounded so angry, Aang stepped back. Then he sighed, shaking his head frustrated. "You have no idea how Azula is…"

"But… If you are that afraid of her… Why did you…"

"What?!" Sokka looked at his friend incredulously. "I'm not afraid of her! No, it's not that!" He rolled his eyes. Sometimes he completely forgot Azula's bad reputation. "It's just… She is really complicated… emotionally. It was so hard for her to open up and I know she might freak out if Katara or anyone else finds out about this…" He paused, leaning on his knees and resting his head on his hands. "Let me just talk to her first…"

Sokka noticed the monk frowning at him. "Wow!" The young boy exclaimed as he sat next to him, "I don't remember the last time I saw you like this because of a girl. You really like her, don't you?" He asked in a calmer and nicer tone.

Sokka felt his face flushing. Was he that obvious?

Of course, he was.

He only sighed and nodded, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Yeah, I'm crazy about her! Happy? Don't ask me how that happened! I don't even know!"

Aang chuckled at his friend's reaction and Sokka glared at him outraged.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry…" The Avatar replied, still smiling. "It's just kind of ironic. You in love with the Azula of all people…"

"Shut up, Aang." Sokka groaned. "Yeah, probably. But it doesn't matter, okay? I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone!"

Aang looked at him with widened eyes, but then after a while, he only sighed. "Okay. I won't tell Katara for now."

"AAH, THANK YOU, AANG!" Sokka shouted as he finally breathed normally. "You are the best, seriously…"

"But you know that's not something you keep in secret for a long time, right? And I don't want to lie to Katara! So, you need to find a solution for this, soon!" The young monk said in a serious tone, staring at his friend.

Sokka only nodded. "You're right, I will-"

A knock on the door cut him off.

Both boys looked at the door curiously. Their eyes widened as they saw the Princess entering the room.

"Azula?!" Sokka shouted standing up anxiously.

"Sokka, I need-" She started in a very casual way, but frowned when she spotted Aang. "Oh, hello, Aang." Her semblance, as well as her tone, changed immediately.

"H-hey, Azula!" The boy gave her a nervous smile.

For a second Sokka could swear she looked suspicious at him, as though she suspected he had told Aang anything. But before he could think of his next action, she started talking again.

"It's a good thing that you are both here. Zuko wants to go downtown now to check how things are there. He wants you to come with us, Aang." She said coldly. "Get ready quickly, you two. We are leaving in half an hour."

* * *

The city was a mess. People were around the destroyed building, talking out loud all sort of things. Some nobles were blaming the peasants and the ones who came from the colonies. Some commoners were blaming the nobles. But most of them were just blaming the Fire Lord.

Azula noticed Zuko tensing up as they approached the crowd. Feeling empathy for her brother wasn't something very usual for the Princess, mostly when she was still mad at him for treating her as lunatic, but at that moment she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew what it was to be judged like this, she knew how their people could be cruel. They had been cruel to both of them.

She could hear here and there someone saying Ozai wouldn't let things come to this. That he would do something different and better. Every time she heard something like this she waited for Zuko to snap.

The Fire Lord didn't do such thing though. Even though he seemed beyond tired and on the edge, and he managed to ignore this kind of comment and only listened to ideas and suggestions from different kind of people.

A part of Azula felt jealousy. The night before, at the party, she almost lost it in front of everyone, because people were whispering about her and because of what Jiang said to her. When did Zuko become better than her at controlling his emotions? She pushed away these thoughts. Now it wasn't the time to compete with Zuko.

She saw Jiang and some other men coming to talk to her brother and the Avatar, asking permission to expel foreigners from their cities and asking for money to keep their cities safe. They were using the chaos to get what they wanted. Money and more power over the commoners. Just like it was with Ozai. Looking at Jiang again gave her chills and she cursed herself for being so weak.

"I don't know how you guys can do it." Sokka whispered, startling her. He was next to her, leaning close so people wouldn't hear him.

"Do what?" She asked, confused.

"Politics. Dealing with these governors and nobles all the time. It would drive me crazy…" He complained, rolling his eyes.

Azula shrugged. "Funny you said that. You are such a great strategist. I could totally imagine you working in politics."

Sokka raised an eyebrow to her. For a second he thought she was mocking him. She had said nice things to him before, but it was in very specific moments. Not naturally like this. He felt stupid at how much he liked it.

Suddenly, he wished he was alone with her. He wanted to touch her, and smell her hair, and kiss her mouth. One night wasn't enough. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. Sokka came back to reality when he heard someone scolding the Princess, blaming her for the mess.

He froze as he saw many people gazing at her. Last time she came out in daylight like this she got mobbed. Why did she come again? _He_ should have stopped her. _Yeah, like she would listen to you_. Sokka noticed Azula was nervous too. Before she could do or say anything, her brother was already there calming everyone and taking the blame.

The Princess chewed her cheek nervously, feeling humiliated.

It didn't take long for people to forget her again and only focused on shouting and discuss with her brother.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked in a low tone.

"Yeah, sure." She faked a calm voice.

"Okay, I have to say I'm really impressed with Zuko. He's handling everything so well and he is really making it up for you, Azula."

The Princess glared at him. Was that supposed to make her feel better or worse? Fine, Zuko was nice to her, but he wouldn't need to do this if she handled this kind of situation in a better way. She bit her bottom lip. At least she wasn't on the edge of having a panic attack as she did the night before, but still… She should be able to control herself better. She should at least be better than her brother at this. Mostly when he was at such a terrible state.

Ignoring these thoughts, the Princess faked calmness and turned around to talk to one of the governors who had just approached her.

* * *

Hours later they came back to the Palace. Azula was sat next to her brother in the carriage. She could see how overtired he was. The Princess herself was exhausted. And she bet Zuko would want to talk to her as soon as they arrived home. She sighed at this thought.

She knew what he would say, he would tell she had to drop the idea of leaving the Palace. She had to stay with her family, and _blah blah blah_. The truth was she hadn't thought of leaving in a while, but she liked to know she had that option. And she liked _her brother_ to know she had this option, so he would never treat her that way again.

As they walked down the Palace's corridors, Azula waited for Zuko to come to talk to her, but it didn't happen. Actually, everyone was in silence since they left the city center. At some point, she just got tired of waiting.

"So, do you want to talk to me now?" She asked in a rough way.

"Hm?" Zuko frowned at her. His thoughts seemed to be far way. "Oh… Sorry, Azula. Can we talk later? I really need to rest now. And then, we have to gather everyone together to discuss what happened last night… Can we talk after that? Or maybe tomorrow?"

The Princess looked puzzled at him for a second.

"Fine." She answered coldly, before leaving him and heading to her room followed by Sokka.

###

"I can't believe my brother!" She groaned as she closed the door behind Sokka.

The boy raised one eyebrow. The last thing he thought they would do when they were finally alone was talking about Zuko.

"What do you mean?" He asked, getting closer to her.

"I thought he wanted to talk to me. After everything he had done, I thought he would at least try to say something…" She shrugged. "Not that I care. Actually, it's better this way! But he said he didn't want me to leave the Palace, I think it was a lie… Maybe he only wanted me at the party. To show everyone how nice he was to have his crazy little sister back to the Palace."

Sokka just stared at her incredulous.

"Seriously, Azula?" He rolled his eyes at her. "Your brother is probably exhausted after this morning. Come on, it was horrible, mostly for him! Of course, he still cares if you leave or not, he is just tired…"

The boy sighed, but then suppressed a smile. Now that he was able to understand her better, he had to admit it was funny to see her struggling with her emotions like this. She liked to pretend she didn't care about Zuko's opinion but she clearly wanted his attention. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I'm not worried!" She glared at him.

He chuckled and nodded, as he caressed her face. "Of course not."

Azula gave him an unamused look, before stepping forwarded and kissing him. Sokka pulled her closed and kissed her deeply.

He loved how _this_ became something natural for them. He _wanted_ it to become normal so badly… He just hoped she wouldn't freak out when he told her about Aang. He slipped his arm around her waist, still kissing her. Well, he didn't need to talk to her about that _now_ , right?

"Sokka, I need to tell you something." She said when they finally broke the kiss. Her voice sounded worried.

"What?" He looked startled at her.

"Someone knows about us."

His eyes grew wide. _Oh shit._

"What?! When did you talk to Aang?" He asked, nervously.

Azula narrowed her eyes to him, confused.

"Aang? No! I was talking about Mai!"

"Mai?"

"Wait, the _Avatar_ knows?!" The Princess shouted, desperately.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! Reviews will be appreciated! :)


	25. Chapter 25

"Wait, the _Avatar_ knows?!"

Sokka stared at her, his mouth opened, his eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. He could see the panic in her eyes, he was panicking himself. Not only Aang, but Mai knew about it too. If Mai decided to tell it to Zuko, he would be so screwed.

"How the hell did he find out about this?!" Azula shouted before he could say anything. "I should have known! That was what you were talking about when I came to your room, wasn't it? You two looked suspicious but I didn't think much about it!" She groaned.

Sokka grabbed her shoulders, nervously. "Okay, Azula. Breathe. Calm down, please."

"Calm down?" She looked incredulously at him. "Sokka, he will tell your sister! And my brother and everyone else! Do you have-"

"No! He won't, okay?" He cut her off. "He promised he wouldn't. I know what you will say, but Aang doesn't lie. Believe me. What about Mai? How did she find out?"

The Princess only sighed, shaking her head angrily. "Long story." She said shortly. "She told me she wouldn't tell anyone either. I believe her. At least for now. She might want to use it against me later if she needs it. Now, the Avatar? He's a complete idiot! He might just let it out without thinking!"

Sokka groaned, frustrated. "Oh, come on, Azula! Don't say that!" Azula just glared at him, angrily. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I really am. It was an accident. I swear. When I left your room this morning he was at my door and saw me. It didn't take him much time to figure it out…" Sokka stepped towards her until they were only a few inches apart again. He was looking down at her, his eyes filled with worriedness and sadness. "I get that you are mad at me. Just… try not to insult my friends for once, okay? I don't like when they say bad stuff you… So… I don't want you to say it about them either."

That caught her off guard. She blushed, suddenly feeling guilty and childish. And she hated him for making her feel this way. But maybe she was overreacting. It wasn't his fault anyway. He didn't say anything. Actually, she was guiltier than him. Mai only knew it because she was an idiot and decided to tell everything to Ty Lee.

"I…" She sighed staring at the floor, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I know, I know…" He lifted her chin with his fingers. "I'm really sorry, Princess."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault! You should be mad at me. I mean, two of three people know it because of me."

"Two?" He frowned, confused.

Azula bit her tongue. "Yeah… Ty Lee has known it for a while. I mean, she already knew some things had happened between us." She felt her face flushing, feeling self-conscious. She acted like a stupid teenager, talking to a friend about her love life. What was wrong with her?! "And this morning… I… I don't know why I went to talk to her… about us…" She blushed even more. "And I didn't see Mai was there."

Although Sokka was worried that too many people already knew about their secret, he also couldn't help but enjoy this situation. Had Azula talked about him with Ty Lee? About _them_. He wanted to know what that really meant.

The Princess suddenly crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why do you look amused by this?"

Sokka suppressed a smile. "I'm not amused! I just remembered something Aang said earlier today. That it will be hard to hide… _this_..." He waved his hand pointing to both of them. "For a long time."

Azula sighed deeply, and rubbed her forehead, feeling stressed out. "I know…" She admitted.

Then, Sokka felt a wave of panic taking over him. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't have said that. That would trigger her. She would realize this was too much trouble for her to deal with. It would be better just to break up. Yeah, that was it. She was going to end it for good now. And it was all his fault. He and his big damned mouth.

"Azula, I-" He tried to start.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled to him, cutting him off, as she dropped herself on the edge of her bed. Her voice was barely a whisper. He looked at her startled. Why the hell was _she_ apologizing? "I know this is not how things were supposed to be."

He sat next to her and reached his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"What are you talking about, Princess? You don't have to apologize for anything."

She just shrugged.

"I mean, it's my fault we have to hide it like this." She sighed. "Not only am I your former enemy but also I'm the Princess." She said the last part rolling her eyes. "If people find out about this, it will be hard for many different reasons."

Sokka gave her a soft smiled and pulled her by the chin to a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I should have known by now that it's not that easy to date Princesses."

Azula elbowed him, suppressing a smile. Her heart raced when she heard the word _date_. Was that it then? They were dating? A part of her liked the idea. Another part of her felt like panicking. But before she could stop to actually think of all this, she thought of something else Sokka had just said and frowned, confused.

"Wait…" She said, stopping him from kissing her again.

"What?!" He looked startled at her.

"What do you mean by _you should have known_? It's not like you have dated another Princess before…" The Princess commented with certain disdain.

Sokka looked her, wincing a little. "Actually…"

Azula narrowed her eyes at him. "Actually what?" Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait, you _did_ date another Princess?"

"Maybe?" He winced again, his voice had an apologizing tone.

Azula only blinked incredulously at him, shaking her head. Her mouth opened in shock. "How- how is that even possible?"

"I-" He tried to give her an explanation but she went on.

"This is not fair! You have dated more people than me, _and_ you have dated another Princess? This is unacceptable!"

Sokka had to admit a part of him was having fun with that situation and mostly with Azula's reaction. He couldn't help laughing at her. Her death glare to him made him want to laugh more but he tried to control himself.

He held her shoulders. "Come on, Princess… It's not a competition…"

She slapped his hands away, annoyed. Azula knew she was being childish. She wasn't even really mad at him, but it was so frustrating to be the inexperienced one.

"So, what's her name?" She rolled her eyes, looking away. "Are you friends with her as you are with your other ex?" Her voice was filled with bitterness.

Even though it was really funny to see Azula of all people jealous like this, he felt a lump in his throat when he thought of Yue.

"She's gone." He muttered as he gave her a sad smile.

Azula frowned for a second, and then she widened her eyes. Now she understood why he had never talked about this girl. She flushed and swallowed, having no idea of what she should do.

"I see…" She bit her bottom lip. After a while, she muttered, "I'm sorry...".

Sokka smiled weakly and reached his hand to caress her face. "It's fine, Princess." He leaned and kissed the corner of her mouth. "And you have nothing to worry about…"

Azula felt electricity running down her body as he kissed her. She cursed herself. Would this be ever over? When would she even be used to him?

"So, I guess we are keeping this as a secret for a while…" He whispered as he started kissing down her neck.

"Well, if our friends don't open their mouths…" She replied, trying to keep her voice normal, as she shivered with his touch.

"Fine by me."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." He answered, sliding his hand down her body to open her robes. "I really don't mind, Princess. Plus, it's kind of exciting." He smirked as he exposed her body.

Azula lied down on the bed, dragging him with her. She pulled him closer by his collar. That burning feeling was back. Gosh, she couldn't control herself anymore, could she? She lifted her chin expecting him to lean down and kiss her. He didn't do anything though. He only observed her with an amused face.

"Come here…" She said impatiently.

He seemed to be enjoying her desperation.

"Be patient." He answered, calmly.

The Princess groaned and before he noticed, she rolled over to be on top of him. She heard him gasping and looking at her a little surprised.

She leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "You're not calling the shots this time."

Sokka smirked as he looked up at her.

"As you wish, Princess."

###

Sokka lied spread on Azula's bed, his bare chest was exposed and a mess of sheets was covering the rest of his body. He frowned as he observed the girl sitting up and starting dressing herself.

"What are you doing?" He reached his hand to try to pull her back to bed. "Come back here…"

Azula stood up though, stepping away from him. "Later. I'm going to talk to Zuko now."

Sokka sat up grimacing at her. "Seriously? You want to talk to your brother after… _this_." He sounded disgusted.

Azula rolled her eyes at him as she combed her hair. "I need to talk to him, you idiot. And I want to do it before he decides to gather everyone together again."

"For crying out loud, Azula!" He complained as he put his own clothes now. "You are just paranoid because he said he wanted to talk to you later and not when you wanted. Seriously, you need to stop expecting everyone to do _exactly_ what you want _when_ you want."

Azula stood across from him, folding her arms. "Well, I never expect _you_ to do what I want since you never do it."

"Well, I think I did exactly what you want just now…" Sokka grinned, glancing at the bed.

Azula's eyes widened and she felt her face burning. "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

Sokka laughed and pulled her closer to kiss her cheek, ignoring her protest.

The Princess only took a deep breath, trying to stop blushing. Spirits, she hated him so badly.

"See you later, Princess." He said, before kissing her once again and leading to the door.

###

Azula tried to open her brother's door, but it was locked. She frowned annoyed. Respecting Zuko's privacy wasn't something she was really good at.

"Just a moment." She heard him saying from inside.

After a few seconds, he opened the door.

"Oh, Azula? I didn't expect you to come here." He looked at her a little alarmed. He was wearing his night robes, his hair was down and messy as though he had been sleeping or at least on the bed. "Can I help you?"

The Princess rolled her eyes and walked in, ignoring her brother's odd reaction. Zuko had been acting weirdly around her since he had forced her to see that doctor against her will.

"Please, come in." He said with some sort of sarcasm.

Azula crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you wanted to talk to me, right? I'm here now. Talk."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Azula, I told you I was tired."

"You had enough time to rest! What's the matter? Until yesterday you were annoying the hell out of me to have this conversation. But now you seem to be avoiding me! What changed?" Azula asked with exasperation as she glared at him. "I'm doing you a favor coming here, you know that? But well, if you don't want to say anything to me anymore, fine. _Great_. I want to listen to you whining anyway!" She was about to storm off when Zuko held her arm making her stay.

"Wait, Azula!" He shouted, still holding her arm. "And you say I'm the dramatic one…" The girl gave him a death glare before pulling her arm from his grip abruptly. "Okay, stay calm. Come on, sit down."

She sighed still glaring at him. Then she walked forward to sit on the bed. He sat next to her, resting his head on his hands and rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, fine. You are right. I was avoiding you." Azula's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to admit it like this. Before she could say anything though, he went on. "Not this morning. I actually needed to go downtown. But after that, yeah. It's not what you are thinking! I really wanted to talk to you Azula. I still do. It's just…" He took a deep breath. "Look, I know I screw it up with you, okay? I should have never forced that situation over you. You were finally getting to trust me… I acted without thinking…" He shook his head. "And I know how mad you are."

"Oh, you have no idea, brother. And just because I haven't done anything against you yet, it doesn't mean I won't do it. At some point." She said it in a threatening tone.

"I know, Azula. That's exactly why I didn't want to have this conversation now."

She frowned. "I don't get it."

"I'm not well, okay? Not well enough to handle you!" He admitted almost shouting at her.

The Princess looked at him startled. "Handle me?"

Zuko winced in an apologizing way. "Azula, you are not exactly the easiest person to deal with." He kept talking before she could say anything in protest. "Mostly when you are mad. Even worse, when you have a good reason to be mad." He gave her a short smile.

Azula rolled her eyes at him. "At least you know that. But I don't get, are you sick?" She asked confused.

"No, it's not like that." Suddenly, he looked away from her, ashamed. "Look, I don't know why but what happened in town earlier today really took the best of me. I know you are going to call me stupid and weak… After all, it's part of my role as Fire Lord to receive criticism. But honestly, listening to people claiming father would do better than me always drive me crazy. And after everything that happened these past weeks… The thing is, I knew you would use this against me. And yeah, maybe I deserve it… but I was not ready to deal with this today…" He sighed. "I guess I will have to anyway…"

The girl looked at this brother kind of shocked. She didn't really remember the last time he was so honest with her. Had he simply opened up with her willingly? That was so unlike him. Yes, he was a drama queen, but he never let down his walls like around her. No, that was something both of them had in common. They hated letting each other seeing their weaknesses. However, Zuko had just been totally honest with her. What was the matter with him?

"I think it's funny how so many people still worship our father." She commented casually, ignoring her own thoughts. "It's ridiculous. I mean, they might not agree with your ways, _I_ don't either. But at least you actually _did_ something. In three years you accomplished more goals than father ever did."

That caught the Fire Lord off guard. Zuko just stared at his sister with his jaw dropped.

The Princess frowned at him confused by his reaction.

"D-did you just say father was a bad Fire Lord?" Zuko asked, his voice unsure.

Azula shrugged.

"Well, he had one of the shortest reigns in history… Unless you count my reign that lasted what? Half a day?" She let out a sarcastic laugh. "But I was never really crowned and I was literally out of my mind…" She shrugged again. "So I guess it doesn't count." Azula couldn't help but feel a little shocked with herself. Being obsessed with the throne seemed something so far right now. It seemed stupid to want something like this. Something that was clearly her father's plans for her life and not her owns.

Zuko looked at her even more shocked.

"And you think I'm a good one?" Zuko asked with disbelief now.

"Don't push it, Zuzu." She rolled her eyes. "But yeah at least I can assure you that history will remember you for a long time. That's for sure."

Zuko swallowed and looked down. He didn't seem to know what to say to her.

"Well, that if I decide to let you live, of course…" Azula completed after a while, giving him a threatening grin.

Her brother only shook his head and smiled sadly. "Azula," he started after a while. "I'm so sorry. Really. I should have never done that."

"What? Treating a person who had actually been mentally ill as she was crazy again or making a decision over my life when you promised me you wouldn't?" She crossed her arms again, facing him seriously now.

"For everything. I shouldn't have dealt with this situation like that. But it wasn't easy, okay? You have lied and manipulated me before…"

"Oh. So now it's my fault?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't say that!" Zuko groaned. "Gosh, you enjoy to make me miserable, don't you?!"

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm doing. I just want to understand what you want with this, Zuko!"

Zuko gazed her exasperatedly. "I want a second chance, Azula! To prove that you can trust me. Come on, I gave you a second chance after you literally tried to kill me! Several times!"

The Princess' eyes widened at him in disbelief. He didn't just say that…

"WHEN I WAS OUT OF MY MIND! AFTER I HAD LOST EVERYTHING I CARED FOR, INCLUDING MY SANITY!" She shouted. She used all her strength to fight back the tears that came up to her eyes.

"I know-"

"No, you don't!" Azula glared at him. "You talk as though my whole life I had planned your death, as though it was something I always wanted. The truth is, if there is something that happened during the damned day of our Agni Kai that I'm grateful for was that I didn't actually kill you!" That shut him up. He only faced her with widened eyes. "If you were dead, I wouldn't have anyone to torture after all…" She muttered after a while.

Zuko ignored the last comment. He seemed to be still shocked. "I didn't mean that." He finally managed to say. "I'm only asking for a chance to fix things…" His voice was low and shy.

"Why?" Azula asked roughly. "Why is that so important to you? I know that I'm the best advisor you could ever get, but it can't be only because of that! What? Do you like the fact people think of you as the generous brother who was so benevolent with your crazy evil sister?"

"NO!" Zuko shouted. "Of course not! Azula, you are my sister! We are family. That's why I care!"

"Oh, come on, Zuzu! Since when _family_ meant anything in this family! Look what our father did to you! To us!"

Her brother looked so horrified to her right now. There was something in his eyes, a mixture of disappointment and sadness. She felt a weird lump in her throat. If she didn't know herself better, she would think she was feeling guilty for making him feel that bad.

"I'm not our father…" He said still glaring at her incredulous. "Father is a monster! A real one. He doesn't care about anything but himself. He never loved any of us! I'm not like this! I love you, Azula! And I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you…"

Zuko kept talking but Azula couldn't hear anymore. It was as though there was a ring in her ears. Did Zuko actually say that? That he loved her? That was so stupid. She might agree that they didn't hate each other as they used to, but love? No. That was ridiculous. People didn't love her. And mostly not people from her family.

"Azula, are you listening to me?" Zuko interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Yeah." She lied, not facing him though.

"So? Do we have an agreement?"

Azula frowned, confused. "What?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Were you even paying attention?" He asked, scolding her. She couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. "Let me prove to you that I can be trusted, okay? That I will never make any decision like that for you again. Then, you decide if you are going to leave the Palace or not."

The Princess sighed. "I don't know, Zuzu. You say that, but you are the Fire Lord. Your word is the law. Which is fine by me. Really, I don't want the throne, I've told you that. But you can literally do whatever you want. Last time, you forced me to see a mental doctor, next time you might decide to throw me in jail or in another institute, and no one will be able to stop you." He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "I need to be free, Zuko. I know I _probably_ don't deserve it. But I _need_ it, okay?!" Her voice came out more desperate and broken than she expected.

Her brother just gave her a serious look and nod. "Azula, I'm not putting you in any kind of prison. Never. Well, maybe if you kill someone…" He joked, giving her an awkward smile but her unamused face made him immediately went on. "You have to give me chance. Come on, do you really hate your life here that much?"

Azula swallowed, licking her lips. What was she supposed to do? She knew the reasonable thing to do was not to trust him. Trust was for fools anyway. But at the same time, she didn't want to simply give up on her life here. It was the life she chose. Sokka had told her to wait before she made any kind of decision. He also told her Zuko wanted the best for her… Maybe it would not be so bad to give Zuko a second chance. He was right after all, he had given her one, when everybody, including their mother, thought she was nuts and dangerous.

"No, I don't." She finally admitted. "I really don't." She paused, but Zuko didn't say anything. He seemed to be waiting for her decision and after what seemed to be an eternity, she said softly, "Fine."

He looked shocked. "Fine?"

She nodded. "Yes, we have an agreement."

Zuko smiled genuinely to her, and she frowned. It was quite odd to see him smiling like this. "Great! I mean, it will work this time, Azula! I promise…"

She rolled her eyes but smirked back. "Well, let's see…" Suddenly, the Princess caught herself thinking of what her brother had said. That he loved her. That gave her a weird feeling in her chest, so she decided to push it away. "So, ready to discuss last night events with everybody?"

He sighed. "Not really… I'm sick of this mess."

"So am I." She made a grimace. "At least, Mai is here." She gave him a teasing grin.

Zuko flushed. "O-oh, really?"

"Yeah…" The Princess gave him a knowing look. "I'm shocked that you haven't-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence though. Their little sister opened the door roughly and cut her off.

"Zuzu!" The little girl screamed. "'Zula! You are here too! Are you going to have tea with us?"

Azula frowned, "Tea?"

Before the girl could answer her, their mother came in with a trail. "Oh, Azula! I didn't know you were here." Ursa looked alarmed at her older daughter. The woman froze in her place, as though she was afraid to scare the Princess away. "I-I heard Zuko wasn't feeling well, and I want to check on him."

Azula couldn't help giving a laugh of disdain. "Of course…" She said, standing up to leave.

However, Kiyi held her arm. "Please, Azula, stay?"

Zuko raised from the bed as well, smiling at the kid. Then he gave Azula a smile and the Princess was sure he was mocking her. He knew how much she hated these situations. "Come on, it won't be that bad…" He whispered to her.

She cursed herself. And her siblings. She should have just left. She needn't give them any explanation. However, for some reason, she stayed. And although part of her want to run away, another part of her didn't totally hate their company. They all seemed a bit tensed with her there, but they also seemed quite happy that she didn't leave. She felt quite stupid when she realized she was also quite happy herself.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, review it! :)  
> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
